


白昼II

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Series: [HP]白昼 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 121,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: 白昼第二卷。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 046

圣诞假开始的前一天，霍格沃茨的厨房为所有的学生准备了一场极其丰盛的晚宴。

邓布利多教授站在大礼堂的最前方，笑盈盈地环视了一下坐在座位上的学生们。和往年一样，他应该依照惯例把这半个学期各个学院的表现大致评价一遍，然而还没等邓布利多开口，座位上的学生们显然已经开始蠢蠢欲动了。

“好了，我还是不扫大家的兴了。”邓布利多似乎也已经了解到了大家急不可耐的心情，他伸出手来捋了捋自己银白色的胡须，微笑着说道，“大家现在可以开始就餐了！”

整个大礼堂瞬间迸发出了一阵如雷贯耳的欢呼声。

……

“莱姆斯，你是明天早上就要走吗？”

詹姆斯一边对付着自己眼前的火鸡，一边瞥了坐在自己身边的卢平一眼。

卢平点了点头，“我爸爸妈妈明天上午应该就会来车站接我。”

“还真是扫兴啊！”彼得忍不住感慨道，“如果你能够留在学校里的话，我们可以干好多好多有趣的事情呢。”

“我认为我们讨论过这个话题了，彼得。”卢平勉强地微笑了一下，“但没有关系，以后我们有的是时间，不是吗？”

三个少年相互对视一眼，会心一笑。

“我庄严宣誓我不干好事！”

至于西里斯，看上去则没有他的其他几位好友那样兴奋了。

前几日，他的弟弟，也就是雷古勒斯·布莱克亲自来到了格兰芬多的公共休息室门口，目的是为了劝说他在这个圣诞假期里回格里莫广场十二号一趟。

“母亲在信里已经写得很清楚了，”雷古勒斯当时的语气甚至可以称得上严肃，“她说我们两个人在今年的圣诞假，务必要回家一趟。”

“她每年都这么说的不是吗？”

“西里斯，”雷古勒斯似乎对自己哥哥的这个回答感到有些不满，“你这样真的对母亲有些不尊重。”

“你怎么看我，我都无所谓。”西里斯耸了耸肩，“母亲每年都会说，今年圣诞节有十分重要的事情，让我们两个务必回家一趟。但是我每一次回去，都只是陪着她应付各种既无趣也没有意义的家族聚会而已，我真的受够了。这么做真的只是在浪费我的时间而已，我宁愿留在霍格沃茨，和我的朋友们呆在一起。”

“可是这是圣诞节！”雷古勒斯强调道，“这是一年里最为重要的节日，在这个节日里，你怎么可以不和自己的亲人一起度过呢？”

“我已经决定了。”西里斯在这时打断道，“你不用再劝我了，只是白费功夫而已。”

于是就这样，布莱克两兄弟又一次不欢而散。

“西里斯！”

享用完了火鸡的詹姆斯终于发现了自己好友的异样，忍不住开口叫唤道：“你今晚是怎么了？”

西里斯愣了愣，“什么？发生什么事了吗？”

卢平微微眯起双眼，用奇怪的眼神打量了一下西里斯，回答说：“我们刚刚才聊到你的话题，可你却一点反应都没有。”

詹姆斯颔首：“我甚至都有点担心你是不是吃错了东西，然后脑子出问题了。”

“……才没有这回事，”西里斯忍不住皱了皱眉，“我就是在想事情而已。”

“想什么事情呢？”詹姆斯继续问道。

“你们不会感兴趣的。”西里斯说。

詹姆斯笑了，“我们刚刚才聊到玛丽呢，玛丽这一次圣诞假应该也不回去。我在和虫尾巴讨论，其实我们可以试着约玛丽一起出去玩，毕竟人多也会更加有趣一些。”

西里斯听后只是轻轻地“噢”了一声，看上去对此并没有什么异议，“你们觉得合适就行。”

詹姆斯似乎对于西里斯冷淡的反应感到有些失望，“你没有什么表示？”他试探地问道。

西里斯不解：“我需要给什么表示吗？”

说完，他下意识地沉思了片刻，很快就理解了詹姆斯这句话背后的深意。只可惜，他现在可并没有那个闲情逸致去应付詹姆斯对他的打趣，于是他决定以牙还牙。

“啊……我想起来了。”西里斯幽幽地说，“可这个圣诞假伊万斯却要回家，这实在是太令人扫兴了，你说是不是？”

果不其然，西里斯这话一说出来，詹姆斯立刻就住嘴了。

没办法，谁叫他们是这么地了解彼此。

在和伊万斯有关的话题结束后，西里斯基本上就没有继续参与詹姆斯等人的讨论了。他只是静静地坐在座位上，用右手托着下巴，同时眼睛有意无意地朝着大礼堂对面的角落瞥去。

他看见了那个惹人嫌恶的“鼻涕精”，在这种时刻还要装模作样地翻阅着手中的课本。

他还看见了诺特，看见了面目可憎的穆尔塞伯和埃弗里，以及他的弟弟雷古勒斯。

只不过，他并没有看见格林格拉斯，一个都没有。

所以说……他们自从上次离开学校之后，就再也没有回来了是吗？

西里斯一面在心里感到纳闷，一面愣愣地盯着斯莱特林长桌上的某个空座位微微出神。他忍不住想，那位格林格拉斯先生恐怕是无法熬过今年的严冬了。那么，今年的圣诞节对于他的家人而言，恐怕就不是什么幸福愉悦的节日佳节了。

可是，等等——

西里斯像是猛然间想到了什么，下意识地眨了眨眼睛。

他为什么要去在乎格林格拉斯家的事情？他明明连自己家里的那些事情都没有解决好！

想到这儿，西里斯又连忙用叉子往自己的盘子里添了一块牛排。他想他或许是太饿了，不……一定是太饿了，所以才会开始胡思乱想的。

**

第二天清晨，窗外又开始飘起了雪花。原本就不够晴朗的天空，也因为这场突如其来的大雪而变得更加灰蒙蒙的了。

麦克菲尔站在格林格拉斯先生的房间门口深吸了一口气，接着缓缓开口询问道：“格林格拉斯先生？请问我可以进来吗？”

但是回答麦克菲尔的却只有沉默。

麦克菲尔轻叹了一口气，用手轻轻地扣动了一下门锁，但是房间内部依然没有传来任何的回应。麦克菲尔内心不由的一沉，联想到格林格拉斯先生的身体状况，作为治疗师的他似乎已经预料到即将发生的事情了。

“格林格拉斯先生，十分抱歉。”麦克菲尔礼仪性地低头说，“请原谅我的鲁莽……”

然而，等他打开了房间的铜门后，却出乎意料地发现原来格林格拉斯先生已经早早地苏醒了。

麦克菲尔承认他的确有点被眼前的所见惊吓住了。只见那一位面容枯槁的中年男人，此时此刻正像一只垂危的野兽那样，竭尽全力地朝着床边攀爬着，他的嘴巴微张，眼睛睁的大大的，样子看上去很是狰狞。

——大概谁也不愿意相信，眼前的这个病入膏肓的人，在几个月前还是一位令人艳羡的世家财主吧。

“格林格拉斯先生！”

麦克菲尔叫道：“您是需要拿什么东西吗？需要我帮忙吗？”

“啊……”

格林格拉斯先生听见了麦克菲尔的叫唤，艰难地扬起了脑袋，眼睛在他的身上流连了一阵子，随后才颤抖着声音说：“笔……我要笔和纸。”

“笔和纸？”麦克菲尔对于格林格拉斯先生的这个答案感到有些讶异，“不，先生，您现在的状态真的不适合再写任何东西了！如果您实在是有什么信件需要寄给别人的话，我可以帮忙代笔的！”

说完这句话，麦克菲尔的内心突然涌起了一股反胃的感觉。

只不过这种反感并不是针对他人的，而是针对他自己的。

毕竟作为一名“帮凶”……由于自己的懦弱，明明应该拯救他人生命的他，却亲手将格林格拉斯先生推进了永不见底的深渊之中。

“不……不行。”格林格拉斯先生断断续续地说，“这一封信，必须由我亲自来写。”

麦克菲尔听后微微一愣，看着眼前的男人痛苦的面容，他忽的感到有些不忍。如果没有记错的话，昨天晚上是阿佳莎小姐陪伴着格林格拉斯先生直到深夜，而在阿佳莎小姐走进这个房间之前，格林格拉斯先生并没有做出过这么出格的举动。

麦克菲尔忍不住猜想，格林格拉斯先生想要寄出的信件，一定和阿佳莎小姐有着不小的关联。

“那我来扶您起来吧。”

似乎还没有来得及思考究竟要不要这么做，麦克菲尔就已经率先将这句话说出口了。

既然他什么也做不了了，那么至少，在最后再让他做一次好人吧。

“有劳了。”格林格拉斯先生对他挤出了一个微笑，轻轻地点了点头。

好不容易地将格林格拉斯先生扶到了窗边的案台上之后，麦克菲尔才缓缓地松开了手。格林格拉斯先生先是重重地咳了几声，随后才颤抖着手臂拿起了放在案台上的一支羽毛笔。

麦克菲尔在他的身后静静地看着他。

格林格拉斯先生将羽毛笔蘸好墨水之后，提起笔在一张雪白的信纸面前呆呆地愣了好一阵子。一直到笔尖的墨水滴落在了信纸上后，他才好像忽的意识到了些什么，开始低下头，迅速地用飘逸的字迹在上面落下了一个名字。

收信人——

奥赖恩·布莱克。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 047

奥赖恩·布莱克又掐灭了一支雪茄。

而这已经是他掐灭的第八根烟了。

“我认为这件事情我们还需要慎重考虑考虑。”他的妻子，沃尔布加在他的身后来回踱步着，语气听起来明显有一丝急躁，“这是我们的长子的终身大事，不能就这么草率地就做决定。”

奥赖恩听后没有立刻回答沃尔布加，而是又用魔杖点燃了一根烟，将其放入嘴中之后，他才慢悠悠地开口道：“可是这几乎是阿克瑞斯最后的心愿了，我不能这样的不近人情。”

“噢，是的，我不得不承认他的确很值得同情。”沃尔布加微微蹙眉，“可那又怎么样呢？我对阿克瑞斯感到抱歉，可难道因为这样，我们就要答应他那个根本不合理的要求吗？”

“不合理？”奥赖恩似乎有些讶异，扬了扬眉看向了自己的妻子，问道，“他希望我们的长子能够迎娶格林格拉斯家族的长女，这在你的眼中是不合理的一件事吗？”

沃尔布加轻叹了一口气，“不，虽然按常理来说的确不是。可是……可是那个阿佳莎，我们都知道关于那个孩子有许多不好的传闻。现在还有不少人深信阿佳莎根本就不是厄休拉的亲生女儿，如果事实真如传闻那般，难道我们要大张旗鼓地将一个低贱的私生子迎进高贵的布莱克家族的大门吗？”

“你多虑了，沃尔布加。”奥赖恩缓缓地吐出了一口烟圈，“那些关于阿佳莎的传闻，纯属无稽之谈。”

“那你是否听过‘无风不起浪’这句话呢？”沃尔布加接着问道，“如果在格林格拉斯家族中没有什么秘密，这个所谓的荒谬的传闻又为什么会流传出来呢？”

奥赖恩听完了沃尔布加的话，眼神突然间变得有一些不安。

“每一个纯血家族都有属于它们自己的秘密。”奥赖恩静默了半晌后，才幽幽地说道。

沃尔布加看出来奥赖恩心意已决，但她似乎对于这样的安排仍旧感到有些不满。

西里斯是她的长子，是将来要继承布莱克家族的家业的人。虽然她不得不承认，在很多时候她甚至会希望西里斯从来就没有出生过，因为西里斯总是那样的叛逆，总是想要与她的想法背道而驰。

可是……

可是不论怎么说，他也始终是她的儿子。

所以，她也由衷地希望西里斯能够娶到一位优秀的妻子。

尽管她不知道怎样的女孩才能够满足她的要求，但她也可以确定，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯绝对不是她理想中的人选。

“我不明白，奥赖恩。”就在两人都陷入沉思之际，沃尔布加却好像突然间想起了什么，“你为什么要这么在意阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯的要求？如果我没有记错的话，在十几年前格林格拉斯家族的资金出现问题的时候，还是你资助了他们一大笔金加隆。于情于理都是他欠你一个人情，而不是与之相反。”

奥赖恩听后微微一怔，灰色的双眼中突然间浮现出了几丝不安的痕迹。

“奥赖恩？”沃尔布加似乎也对自己丈夫的异常反应感到有些在意，“你怎么了？”

奥赖恩这才又将自己手中的雪茄掐灭了，长叹了一口气之后，才看向了自己妻子的眼睛，用十分严肃的语气回答道：“阿克瑞斯和我是朋友。”

沃尔布加冷眼看着自己的丈夫。

“真的是因为这个原因吗？”

“是的。”奥赖恩说道，“你不相信吗？”

“不，我相信你们两人之间的确是有感情的。”沃尔布加有些狐疑地道，“但你真的会因为这个理由……而选择阿佳莎吗？”

“如果你真的感到怀疑，我也很抱歉我实在是无法给出其他的解释了。”奥赖恩淡淡地说，“因为这就是事实。而你呢，沃尔布加？在你眼中，除了那些根本无需在意的传闻之外，阿佳莎又有什么地方令你感到不满呢？”

沃尔布加思索了片刻，“实际上，我并不了解那个女孩。所以也不能说对她有多么地不满。”

“那么，”奥赖恩指出，“你或许可以尝试着喜欢上她。”

就在这时，奥赖恩书房的木门突然间被推开了。奥赖恩回过头去，只见布莱克家族的家养小精灵——克利切，正领着他们的小儿子快步走了进来。

雷古勒斯的右手还提着一个行李箱，脖子上围着银绿相间的围巾，也许是由于伦敦十二月的寒风，他原本应该苍白的脸颊如雪竟然看上去有些泛红。

“噢，雷尔，我亲爱的孩子！”

沃尔布加见到了雷古勒斯后，立刻将方才的话题抛到了脑后，急忙快步走上前去拥抱了她最偏爱的儿子。

“母亲，父亲。”雷古勒斯也微微颔首，冲着自己父母问好。

克利切在此时用尖细的声音插话道：“小少爷一回到家就说想见先生和夫人，克利切就领着小少爷进来了！”

“做得不错，克利切。”沃尔布加毫不吝啬地表扬道。

克利切听完了沃尔布加的话，脸上的神情立刻变得十分兴奋。

然而，雷古勒斯的脸色却没有那么好看了。

“母亲，我很抱歉……”就在沃尔布加还沉浸在喜悦之中的时候，雷古勒斯突然间用歉疚的语气说道，“西里斯……我没能带西里斯回来。”

沃尔布加的脸色瞬间就阴了下来。

“别提他，雷尔——”

“可是……”

“没什么好可是的。”沃尔布加冷冷地道，“西里斯不愿意回家，这难道不是一件正常得不能再正常的事情了吗？我的雷尔，亲爱的好孩子，相比之下在这方面还是你令我省心。”

雷古勒斯有些不安地瞥了一眼坐在角落里的奥赖恩，他见自己的父亲面色凝重，便立刻在心中察觉到了一些异样。

“父亲，发生了什么事吗？”雷古勒斯直白地问道，“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”

奥赖恩伸出手轻轻地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，在沉默了片刻后才道：“是你哥哥的事情。”

“西里斯？”雷古勒斯有些意外，“除了他不愿回家之外……他还犯了什么错吗？”

“不，目前来说他还没有闯出什么大祸。”奥赖恩解释道，“只不过你哥哥很快就要到十六岁了，有一件事情恐怕不能再拖下去了。所以我才和你母亲在商量这件事，只不过你母亲和我似乎对此有着不同的看法。”

聪明的雷古勒斯很快就明白了自己父亲的这番话如有所指。的确，在纯血世家中，大部分的孩子在十四五岁就会确立了自己未来的结婚对象，而身为长子的人就更加是如此了。只不过，因为西里斯一向不喜欢遵循着父母的心意行事，关于他婚约的事情也被迫一拖再拖。

不知为何，雷古勒斯的心中感到有些不安。

和西里斯年龄相仿的纯血女孩儿其实并不多，而第一个浮现在他脑海中的名字，便是卡西奥佩娅。

雷古勒斯在很小的时候就认识了格林格拉斯家的小女儿，也就是卡西奥佩娅。只不过身为次子的雷古勒斯也知道，像卡西奥佩娅这样的女孩儿，是不太可能选择一个次子结婚的。

因为只有长子才能继承一个家族的大部分遗产和它的实权。雷古勒斯也深知自己不该痴心妄想。所以在得知卡西奥佩娅对西里斯产生了爱慕之情的时候，他并没有采取任何的行动，他甚至愿意由衷地祝福自己喜欢的女孩儿和自己的亲哥哥喜结连理。

只可惜，这一次感到不乐意就范的人，却是西里斯。

西里斯从小就不愿意被家中的各种古板的规矩束缚，所以在所有人都对他的分院结果感到十分意外的时候，只有雷古勒斯觉得这是必然的。

进入格兰芬多之后的西里斯也开始和雷古勒斯渐行渐远，两人再也不像儿时那般亲密无间。

而在喜欢的女孩儿这件事上，两人也自然而然地产生了较大的分歧——

“那么，西里斯是要和哪一位小姐成婚呢？”

在从冗长的回忆中抽离出来之后，雷古勒斯才深吸了一口气，强作镇静地问道。

奥赖恩看了他一眼，随后答道：“是格林格拉斯家的……”

雷古勒斯感觉自己的心脏似乎就好像就在那一刹那停止了跳动。

“是格林格拉斯家的大女儿。”沃尔布加代替奥赖恩将这句话补充完整，“然而，我并不认为这是一个好的选择。虽然你哥哥有的时候顽固得令人头疼，但我仍然认为他值得一个更好的女孩。”

雷古勒斯愣愣地站在原地，没有说话。

“雷尔？”沃尔布加又叫了他一声。

这一次，他才慢慢地回过神来，在确认自己刚才并没有将沃尔布加的话听错之后，他才开口低声说道：“是吗？可我觉得……阿佳莎挺好的。”

“阿佳莎？”沃尔布加没想到自己儿子竟然会直呼格林格拉斯大小姐的教名，这也意味着两人的关系应该比她所想的还要亲密。

“评价一下那一位‘阿佳莎’吧，雷尔。”奥赖恩在这时插话道，“她和你都在斯莱特林学院，按道理来说你应该比我们都更加了解她。”

雷古勒斯轻轻地点了点头。

虽然他对阿佳莎在真正意义上并不能算得上熟悉，但是如果要让他说出一些符合她本人的赞美之词的话，倒也不是一件困难的事。

他的双手紧紧地攥着自己的衣角，手心已经渗出了汗。

“父亲，母亲。我认为……”他看向了奥赖恩和沃尔布加，用一种肯定的语气说道，“我认为阿佳莎对于西里斯而言，是最合适的一个人选。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 048

西里斯睁开双眼后，见到的第一个事物便是格兰芬多校舍里的琥珀色水晶吊灯。浅色的水晶在阳光的折射下显得光怪陆离，绚丽的色彩总让他觉得有一些似曾相识。但那个曾经也同样给予过他类似印象的事物究竟是什么，西里斯一时之间却也想不起来了。

昨夜的记忆已经变得混沌模糊，他唯一能够勉强回忆起来的，只是詹姆斯和彼得端着好几瓶不知道从哪儿弄来的火焰威士忌的兴奋模样，以及玛丽·麦克唐纳在他耳边说过的一些意味不明的话语。

在经过一番思想斗争之后，西里斯终于选择从床铺上艰难地爬了起来。接着，他穿好了拖鞋，径直走向了窗户所在的方向，在将覆盖在窗户前方的暗红色窗帘拉开之后，他终于长长地舒了一口气。

只见窗外的世界早已变成了白皑皑的一片。

“……西里斯？”詹姆斯慵懒的声音从他的身后传来，“你醒过来了？”

西里斯转过身去，看向了自己的那位仍然躺在床面上“挣扎”的好友，轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，说道：“是啊，还真是多亏了你和彼得，我才能睡一个安稳觉。”

“我就勉强将你这句话当成夸奖吧。”詹姆斯苦笑着说道，“不管怎么样，我们至少尽兴了一次，不是吗？”

的确，他们的确在格兰芬多公共休息室内狂欢了一个晚上。只不过，随之而来的便是火焰威士忌给身体带来的各种沉重负担。

“你今天有什么打算吗？”就在西里斯沉默不语的时候，詹姆斯突然间问道。

西里斯摇了摇头，“大概没有，你呢？”

“正好，我也没有什么特别重要的事情可以做。”詹姆斯笑道，“你记不记得，西里斯？我们上一次在霍格沃茨的探险还没有完全结束呢，今天好不容易我们三人都有空，你可不能再找借口推脱了。”

“上一次我也不想推脱的，詹姆斯。”西里斯说道，“你忘记了，上一次——”

“我记得上一次是你的弟弟跑了过来，并且阻止了你的行动。”

“你还记得就好。”西里斯瞥了詹姆斯一眼，“而在当时我没有选择。”

“我还记得你曾经说过……你挺喜欢你的弟弟雷古勒斯的。”詹姆斯似乎察觉到了西里斯眼神的异样，便忍不住试探道，“我没有记错吧？”

“那是在他被那些可笑的纯血理论影响之前。”西里斯尖锐地指出，“而现在，我甚至会在有的时候觉得雷古勒斯给我的感觉十分的陌生。他竟然也会认为非纯血出生的巫师理所应当地就低人一等，认为巫师世界就应该完全由纯血的巫师来统治。我实在是想不明白，因为这并不是我曾经认识的雷古勒斯会说出的话。”

**

在和詹姆斯、彼得在大礼堂内享用完早餐之后，西里斯却十分意外地见到了前来通知自己的麦格教授。

“布莱克先生，”在看见了自己之后，格兰芬多的院长有些庆幸地说，“你在这里就好，我现在需要你立刻去一趟校长室，我有很重要的事情需要通知你。”

听完了麦格教授的这话，站在西里斯身旁的彼得以及詹姆斯都有些不安地你看看我、我看看你，在确认他们最近的确没有闯下什么大祸之后，詹姆斯才主动开口问道：“麦格教授，是我们又犯了什么错吗？”

“噢，不，你们并没有做错什么，波特先生。”麦格教授连忙解释道，“这是布莱克先生家中的私事，所以我才需要布莱克先生单独和我前去校长室一趟。”

家中的私事？

西里斯有些不解地皱了皱眉，难道是因为他这个圣诞节没有回家的缘故吗？但他原本以为，他的母亲沃尔布加并不会对此感到意外，毕竟他已经整整三个月没有给沃尔布加写过信了，而他相信雷古勒斯绝对没有胆子这么做。

“走吧，布莱克先生。”麦格教授看着西里斯说道。

“好的，教授。”西里斯点了点头，跟上了麦格教授的脚步。

在前去校长室的路上，西里斯已经预想出了他走进校长室后会面临什么样的情况。也许他会看见沃尔布加一脸气愤地职责他的叛逆行为，也许沃尔布加根本就没有前来霍格沃茨，而是写了一封信给邓布利多教授，并且在信中示意邓布利多教授劝说自己回家。

西里斯设想了无数种可能性，可他没有想到的是，当他进入了校长办公室后，第一个见到的人竟然会是他的父亲——奥赖恩·布莱克。

西里斯当场就愣住了。

“辛苦你们了，邓布利多教授、麦格教授。”奥赖恩·布莱克在见到自己的长子之后，终于露出了一个满意的笑容，并且微笑着向邓布利多以及麦格致谢。

麦格教授若有所指地看了邓布利多教授一眼。

“不过我想……我需要和西里斯单独谈一谈。”奥赖恩看着邓布利多说道，“所以，也许要麻烦两位教授——”

“不用过于客气，奥赖恩。”邓布利多笑盈盈地回答道，“我想我和米勒娃也正好需要去查看一下大礼堂的秩序。”

说完这句话后，邓布利多教授便携着麦格教授离开了校长办公室，整个偌大的办公室内只剩下了奥赖恩和西里斯两人。

这一次，西里斯知道自己无法再逃避下去了。

“父亲？”西里斯站在原地，面向着自己的父亲，在犹豫了片刻之后，才幽幽地开口了，“您怎么会出现在霍格沃茨？”

“难道这句话不应该由我来问你吗，我亲爱的西里斯。”奥赖恩手握着权杖，一步一步地朝着西里斯所在的方向走来，“你为什么会出现在霍格沃茨，而不是格里莫广场十二号？”

西里斯怔了怔，“我以为雷古勒斯已经告诉过你们了，我今年圣诞节不会回家。”他淡淡地说道。

“噢，是的，雷尔的确告诉了我们。”奥赖恩冷笑了一声，盯着自己的长子，漆黑的瞳孔看起来十分的冷漠，“但我也可以很明确地告诉你，今年的圣诞节，你不能留在霍格沃茨！”

“为什么？”西里斯有些不满地反问道，“我已经快要十六岁了，我有权利决定自己应该做些什么！”

“正因为你已经快要十六岁了，已经快要成年了，我才更加不能由着你胡来！”

奥赖恩说完这话，手中的权杖也同时重重地敲击在了地面上，发出了震耳欲聋的声响。

“你现在给我回校舍收拾行李，”奥赖恩几乎是用命令的语气说道，“收拾完行李之后，你马上跟我离开这里。”

“不，”西里斯听后立刻拒绝道，“我是不会走的！无论发生什么事！”

奥赖恩眯起了双眼，眼中的情绪立刻从冷漠迅速转变为了极致的愤怒，在西里斯的记忆中，他从未见过自己的父亲像此刻这样的愤怒过。

“不要让我再强调第二次……西里斯。”奥赖恩说出这句话时的声音听起来就如同利刃那般锋利，“如果你不想因此抱憾终身的话，你就最好和我一起离开霍格沃茨，这是我给你的最后的忠告！”

……抱憾终身？

父亲到底在说些什么？

西里斯的嘴唇轻轻地颤动了一下，直觉告诉他家中一定发生了什么变故。可是他也明白，此时此刻的奥赖恩并不会愿意主动地将事情的原委告知于他。

他的内心就仿佛被一双大手活生生地给撕裂成了两瓣那样煎熬，他想要开口拒绝奥赖恩，想要告诉他——他根本就不在乎！

可是他发现他做不到。

**

霍格沃茨的特快列车又一次开动了，只不过坐在车厢内的两人，在列车开动的全程里都冷冷地沉默着、一言不发。

最后一次……他发誓这绝对是最后一次！

西里斯在心中愤恨地想到，他不明白为什么父亲母亲永远都希望他成长为他们两人的附属品，为什么就不能多花一些时间去了解他心中的真实想法？为什么他只要稍微有一丁点与他们心中的期望产生了偏差，他们就要像对待怪物那样歇斯底里地指责他？

沃尔布加曾经无数次地说过，她希望西里斯·布莱克从来没有出生过。

奥赖恩也曾不止一次地说过，他对自己的长子西里斯感到十分地失望。

甚至就连雷古勒斯，他那个曾经最为亲密的弟弟，在每一次父母责骂他的时候，都会选择站在他的对立面。

在这样的日子里，他感觉自己就像是被浸泡在沸水中的青蛙，又或者是囚禁在牢笼中的猎鹰，他想要反抗，最终却还是无可奈何。

因为他们是他的亲人，他们是与他血脉相通的、本该最亲近的人。

……

就这样，一直到特快列车停靠在国王十字车站的展台旁的时候，西里斯的思绪都仍然是混沌不堪的。

奥赖恩并没有再多对自己的长子多说任何一句指责又或者是宽慰的话语了。在列车稳稳当当地停下之后，他才杵着自己手中的权杖，一步一步地走下了列车。

西里斯则是低头紧随着自己的父亲，本该英俊的脸庞在此时看上去却十分的阴沉。

“看样子是时候了。”

奥赖恩突然间停下了自己的脚步，并且掏出了他放在口袋中的一枚怀表，在确认好了怀表上的时间后，他平静地开口说道：“希望我们去到那里的时候还能赶得上晚宴。”

“那里？”西里斯立刻就察觉到了奥赖恩话语中的异样，“难道我们不是回家吗？”

“不，”奥赖恩摇了摇头，看着西里斯道，“我们这一次不回家。”

“不回家？”西里斯更加不解了，“那我们要去什么地方？”

奥赖恩听后长叹了一口气，就好像说出那个地方的名字会让他承受千斤的重负一般，“我们要去的地方，是格林格拉斯庄园。”

不知怎的，西里斯觉得他的声音在风雪中听起来似乎有一些飘忽不定。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 049

阿佳莎身穿一条缀着米白色蕾丝花边的白色连衣裙，一头柔软的金色及腰长发编成了一个长长的辫子垂在脑后，仅用一条浅珊瑚色的丝带松松地挽着。

前几日，布莱克夫人已经雷古勒斯·布莱克已经达到了格林格拉斯庄园，而马尔福家族的年轻主人——卢修斯·马尔福也携着自己的新婚妻子紧随其后。

厄休拉自然是为他们这几位贵宾安排好了安寝的房间，饮食起居也是用最上乘的美食和衣物供着。阿佳莎静静地站在父亲的床前，面对着如今面色憔悴的格林格拉斯先生，她的内心只觉得讽刺。

为什么明明就是在准备丧事……却弄得好像有什么好事要发生一样？

“阿佳莎，”站在她身后的厄休拉在此时突然间淡淡地命令道，“你去把窗帘拉开吧，房间里实在是太昏暗了。”

阿佳莎没有出声，只是沉默着走向了落地窗所在的方向，伸出手将墨绿色的天鹅绒窗帘拉了开来。

一瞬间，窗外的阳光倾泻而入。

“下雪了啊……”她有些茫然地望着窗外清一色的景象，下意识地喃喃道。

这几天里，厄休拉就像是在盯贼一样全程跟在她的身后，丝毫不给她一丁点和格林格拉斯先生独处的机会。除此之外，卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯都在这期间和父亲进行了好几次谈话，只不过由于格林格拉斯先生的状态愈渐恶化，恐怕卡西奥佩娅也没能如愿将自己的心中所想尽数告知她的父亲。

就在这时，格林格拉斯先生突然间苏醒了过来。阿佳莎下意识地回过头去看向了自己的父亲，在心中斟酌了片刻后，才轻轻地开口询问道：“我吵醒您了吗，父亲？”

格林格拉斯先生慢慢地摇了摇头，接着瞥了一眼放在自己床头柜上的香薰灯，轻咳了几声几声后说道：“香薰——”

阿佳莎很快就明白了格林格拉斯先生的意思，转身走向了床头柜，将柜子上的香薰灯端起来查看了会儿，接着说道：“香薰好像已经用完了，父亲想要添新的吗？”

格林格拉斯先生点了点头。

“好的，这里有睡莲、玫瑰、月桂……还有薰衣草。”阿佳莎清点了一下放在衣橱里的香料，柔声说道，“不过我不建议您在这时候用薰衣草的，它的气味闻起来可能有一些呛鼻。”

格林格拉斯先生却说：“用月桂的就好。”

月桂，这是她最喜欢的一种。

也不知道这是不是她的错觉，又或者只是她多虑了。

“好……那我们就用月桂的。”阿佳莎强笑了一会儿，从衣橱里拿出了一部分月桂气味的香料，随后将其放入了香薰灯中，轻轻地点着了。一瞬间，房间内立刻弥漫着淡淡的、令人心旷神怡的香气。

而这全程，厄休拉都只是站在原地冷冷地看着她。

“奥赖恩……他们来了吗？”

“您说的是布莱克先生吗？”阿佳莎问道。

“是的。”格林格拉斯先生回过头，看向了自己的女儿，眼睛里有意味深长的情绪一闪而过，“他们到了吗？”

“西格纳斯·布莱克先生和德鲁埃拉夫人都已经到了。”阿佳莎如实回答说，“沃尔布加夫人和雷古勒斯也已经安顿下来了，虽然奥赖恩先生目前还没有出现，不过您大可以放心，我想奥赖恩先生过不了多久就会到的。”

“但愿如此。”格林格拉斯先生轻声说。

在给格林格拉斯先生服下魔药之后，厄休拉和阿佳莎一同离开了他的房间。

“等一会记得通知莉莎去厨房里查看一下，”一走出房间的大门，厄休拉就吩咐阿佳莎道，“今天的晚宴千万不能出任何的差错。还有，如果布莱克夫人有什么需要的话，你也要用和对待我一样的态度去对待她们，明白了吗？”

阿佳莎只是淡淡地说：“明白了。”

厄休拉皱了皱眉，这几天阿佳莎安静得出奇。虽然说她一直以来都不是那种吵闹的性子，但这种过分的温顺和平静，还是让厄休拉感到了几丝不安。

可她最终却还是什么都没有问出口。

“一天下来，我也累了。”厄休拉轻叹一声说，“在晚宴开始之前不用来我的房间叫我，等一切都准备得差不多之后，在让莉莎过来通知我吧。在此之前，不要给我整出什么差错来，但我想你在这方面应该不会令我失望吧，阿佳莎？”

“当然，”阿佳莎微微垂睫，语气平稳，“夫人放心吧。”

**

西里斯·布莱克和他的父亲约莫是在太阳完全下山之前走进了格林格拉斯庄园别墅的大门的。

奥赖恩的前脚才刚刚踏入客厅，莉莎便急忙殷切地冲上前去，嘴里同时道：“布莱克先生把外套交给莉莎吧！客厅里有点心，布莱克先生和布莱克少爷如果不嫌弃的话，可以随意享用！”

奥赖恩还是很礼貌地勉强弯了弯嘴角，轻声道：“谢谢。”

至于他的儿子，看上去则就没有那么地从容不迫了。

西里斯的一头黑发看上去凌乱不堪，他身上穿的还是那件格兰芬多的校袍，白色衬衫上有两颗扣子并没有扣上，挂在脖子上的红金相间领带也松松垮垮的。

阿佳莎双手交握在身前，一言不发地站在了大厅的一个角落，眼角时不时朝着西里斯所在的方向瞥去。

虽然她很不想承认，但却也不得不承认，即便是在这种邋邋遢遢的装束之下，西里斯·布莱克看上去却还是那么的英俊帅气。

难怪就连阿克瑞斯在有的时候都会忍不住妒忌他。

而看样子，西里斯·布莱克也发现了她的存在。在莉莎领着奥赖恩离开了客厅，整个客厅独剩下阿佳莎和西里斯两人的时候，他终于快步朝着她所在的方向走去。

阿佳莎感到自己的心跳速度似乎开始变得不规律起来。

“你们在搞什么鬼……格林格拉斯？”

西里斯的语气听上去有一些不满，他带着疑惑的眼光迅速地环顾了一下四周，紧接着压低了声音在阿佳莎的耳边问道。

阿佳莎没有立刻回答他，而是回过头去看了看他。

她的身上散发着一股淡淡的清香，脸上那双琥珀色的眼睛中带着几丝难以言明的情绪，像是哀悸也像是同情，“我不知道。”在盯了西里斯好一会儿后，阿佳莎才幽幽地回答道，“也许在这种场合，身为长子的你也不得不出席吧。”

西里斯狐疑地看了她一眼，他发现虽然只是半个月没有见阿佳莎，但她看上去明显清瘦了许多，原本就尖细的下巴看上去更尖了，因此衬得一对明亮的眼睛尤外的大。

虽然她说她不知道，但直觉告诉西里斯，她一定又在说谎。

“……我很抱歉。”就连他自己也不清楚为什么，他竟然率先开口道歉了，“关于你父亲的事，我真的感到很抱歉。”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声，随后也只是点了点头而已。

“可是——”西里斯接着说道，“也许我这么说会显得我过于不近人情，可你父亲的事情和我没有任何关系，我实在是不明白我为什么一定要在此时此刻出现在这里？”

说完，他又低下头去看了阿佳莎一眼，在发现阿佳莎并没有露出愤怒的神色之后，他才默默地在心里松了一口气。

西里斯想，曾经的自己一定会对现在这个主动和阿佳莎·格林格拉斯说话的人感到惊奇，从前的他从来不愿意和格林格拉斯一家中的任何人产生一星半点的交集，无论给他多少给金加隆他都不会这么做，包括那个看上去温和而又善解人意的女级长阿佳莎。

但现在，如果非要让他在这一家人里选一个交流对象的话，他或许还是会选择这位站在他身边的金发少女。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 050

莉莎按照往日三倍的分量准备好了丰盛的晚餐，几位宾客也围着长形的餐桌依次坐下。

厄休拉午觉过后，便换上了一条纯黑的黑色丝质长裙，一头乌黑的长发被她高高地挽成了一个发髻。这样的装束比她往日里的要朴素许多，不知道是不是阿佳莎的错觉，她竟然会觉得厄休拉在这段时间里看起来似乎也削瘦不少。

阿佳莎没有什么食欲，卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯的情况看上去也没有好上多少。

今晚的餐桌原本应当是极为沉默的，在在场的众人都意识到了那件即将到来的噩耗之后，没有一个人会愿意主动开口打破这一阵诡异而又悲哀的宁静。甚至就连西里斯·布莱克，都没有这么做。

可是这一阵宁静，却被格林格拉斯先生自己给打破了。

“……格林格拉斯先生？！”在看见坐在轮椅上的格林格拉斯先生出现在了餐厅的时候，莉莎有些失控地惊叫了出来，“都是莉莎不好！都是莉莎不好！我没有看护好您……您不应该在这个时候出现在这里的，您应该留在房间里休息的！都是莉莎不好！坏莉莎！坏莉莎！”

格林格拉斯先生快速地看了莉莎一眼，缓缓地压了摇头，“……没事，莉莎。”他的声音听起来简直比远方的鸣笛声还要飘渺，脸上病态的神态更加是印证了他的有气无力。

“我今天不得不出现在这里，”在莉莎缓慢地将格林格拉斯先生推到了餐桌旁边之后，格林格拉斯先生才继续用极其细微的声音说道，“希望不要打扰了大家的兴致……虽然很抱歉，但如果此时此刻我不利用好这个机会，恐怕今后都没有机会再将我想说的话说出口了。”

众人在听懂了他这番话背后的意味之后，谁也没有开口说些什么，只有厄休拉一人，眉头紧锁地坐在座位上，用一种奇怪的眼神打量着自己的丈夫。毫无疑问，她在此之前也并不知道自己的丈夫会如此突然地出现在众人的面前。

莉莎给格林格拉斯先生倒上了一小杯红酒，格林格拉斯先生强笑着向她道谢之后，才吃力地举起了酒杯，面向着餐桌旁的众人，说道：“今天难得将大家聚在一起，又是在这种特殊的时候……我便也不好再继续卖关子了。我和奥赖恩已经就一件事情达成了共识，那便是我们的孩子的婚事。”

虽然他说出这话时的语气依然是轻柔的，然而这句话却无疑是犹如一颗坠落而下的陨石那般，重重地砸在了在场的每一个人的心头。

“什、什么——”

“父亲，您在说些什么？！”

卡西奥佩娅的神色看上去和阿克瑞斯一样地震惊，阿佳莎猜想她或许压根没有机会和格林格拉斯先生提及这件事。

“你是不是累过头了……亲爱的？”就在这时，一直沉默不语的厄休拉终于颤抖着嘴唇开口了，“或许魔药的副作用还没有完全过去，我想你最好还是回房间休息比较妥当，而各位应该也不会对此产生什么异议吧？”

虽然她很极力地在压制着自己的情绪，但阿佳莎能从她的话语中感觉到她的不安。而厄休拉，或许在给格林格拉斯先生下毒的时候，都未曾这么紧张过。

“不，我没有糊涂，厄休拉。”格林格拉斯先生看向了自己的妻子，眼神坚定，“事实上，我清醒得很，我甚至觉得自己从未像现在这样清醒过。各位也不用继续避讳些什么了，即便善良的麦克菲尔先生怎么用美好的愿想来说服我，我都十分清楚我剩下的已经不多了。但也正因为这样……”

他说到一半，突然间重重地咳了几声。

“……正因这样，我才必须要将几件我放心不下的事情安顿好。”格林格拉斯先生挤出了一个苦涩的笑容，“难道不是吗？不然，我又怎么有勇气去见伟大的梅林呢？”

厄休拉的脸色僵了一下，她那戴着好几只硕大戒指的苍白右手也正在静静地颤抖着，即便她接下来什么都没有说，可是在场的众人无一不能从她的脸上读出她对格林格拉斯先生的愤怒。

——是的，那是对于一个将死之人的愤怒。

“奥赖恩，”格林格拉斯先生回过头去，目光落在了奥赖恩·布莱克身上，“事实上，这段时间里我一直都在和奥赖恩讨论这件事……不知不觉间，我们的孩子都已经这么大了，我们格林格拉斯家族和古老的布莱克家族一向交好，如果能够达成这桩没事，对我们而言也是一种莫大的荣幸。”

“你言重了，亲爱的阿克瑞斯。”奥赖恩微微地低下了头，“我想我们两个家族之间的友谊，还有你我之间的友谊，并不需要这些客套话来修饰。你愿意将自己的掌上明珠交予我们布莱克家族，那对我们而言才是一种殊荣，难道不是这样吗？”

听完了自己父亲的这一番话，西里斯感觉到了自己的额头上划过了一滴冷汗。

是了……如果不是什么重要的事情，父亲才不会莫名其妙地将他从霍格沃茨拽来这里。

如果那个被订婚的人是雷古勒斯的话，他压根就不需要出现在这里。更何况，纯血家族之间的订婚仪式，一直是长子先于次子的。

西里斯紧紧地攥住了拳头，可他实在是过于用力了，就好像指甲都要嵌入血肉之中一样。

他似乎已经预料得到自己的父亲接下来要说些什么了，但反正不管他说些什么，结局都不会有很大的不同。他极有可能在毕业之后便被迫迎娶卡西奥佩娅，又或者是那个阿佳莎？但对他而言，无论是卡西奥佩娅还是阿佳莎，又有多大的不同呢？

他都不爱她们。

他们之间没有所谓的爱情。

所以这桩婚姻注定是一场悲剧。

“西里斯？”奥赖恩的声音将他无情地拉回了现实，西里斯下意识地抬起了头，却只觉得眼前的灯光显得尤为刺眼，以至于他甚至都看不清自己父母的神情。

“西里斯和我们家的三个孩子都是同学，对吧？”格林格拉斯先生继续问道。

西里斯没有回答。格林格拉斯先生接下来似乎还说了一些别的话，可是他实在是听不清，因为在那时他的脑海中只充斥着一个声音。

那个在怂恿着他反抗的声音。

……

“不！您一定是弄错了什么！”

倏地，卡西奥佩娅像是受到了什么巨大刺激一般，凄厉地仰着头尖叫了出来，于此同时还伸出手打翻了自己身边盛满了昂贵红酒的高脚杯。

“您一定是搞错了什么……为什么是阿佳莎？为什么？！您明明知道——您明明知道阿佳莎是什么！”卡西奥佩娅豆大的泪珠已经溢出了眼眶，这副模样放在平常自然是十分的失礼，但她此刻看起来好似并不在乎，“您不是说您一直都最偏爱我的吗？那为什么……为什么要选择阿佳莎？而且——而且为什么您还要让她做西里斯的妻子，让她做将来布莱克家族的女主人？她……她根本没有那个资格！”

说完，卡西奥佩娅也全然不顾众人诧异的眼光，兀自从座位上猛地站了起来，接着捂着脸庞飞快地跑出了餐厅。

阿克瑞斯的双眼中充满了震惊的神情，他回过头来看了这场婚约的“女主角”——阿佳莎一眼，却发现自己身旁的阿佳莎神情平静得出奇。

阿克瑞斯惊愕地坐在座位上犹豫了一会儿，看上去似乎想要开口询问些什么，但很快，他脸上的震惊便迅速地化为了愤怒。而最后，他还是选择离开了座位，追随着卡西奥佩娅离开的方向而去。

格林格拉斯先生皱了皱眉头，他似乎没有料到这件事情最终会落到这般尴尬的境地。

“各位，实在是失礼……”

“阿克瑞斯，这真的不会太突然了吗？”就在这时，西格纳斯·布莱克突然开口问道，“在做决定之前，真的不需要先征求一下孩子们的意见吗？”

“你当初可曾被你的父亲征求过意见，西格纳斯？”奥赖恩听后看向了西格纳斯，若有所指地说道，“我们做出了这样的决定之前，也是经过了深思熟虑的。西里斯是我的孩子，我当然希望他将来能够过得更好。阿佳莎和他是同学，虽然不在一个学院里，而我想——”

“……我想艾姬也不会不愿意的。”格林格拉斯先生接过了奥赖恩的话，“对吧，艾姬？”

阿佳莎终于抬起了头，眼睛看向了自己的父亲，正当她想要轻轻地点头的时候，她忽然间瞥见了坐在她身旁的厄休拉怨愤的目光，正直勾勾地盯着自己。

即便卡西奥佩娅没有想到这一层，但一向精于算计的厄休拉又怎么可能不向格林格拉斯先生提起这件事呢？

然而，格林格拉斯先生却没有选择她和卡西奥佩娅。

他最后还是选择了阿佳莎。

阿佳莎明白自己的回答意味着什么，如果她忤逆了厄休拉的意愿，她便也因此背叛了厄休拉。在格林格拉斯先生死后，她真正成年之前，她唯一的合法监护人也只有厄休拉一人。那么厄休拉又会怎么对待一个“叛徒”呢？阿佳莎不知道确切的答案，但她唯一可以确定的是，厄休拉是绝对不会轻易放过她的。

可是这场赌局，从很早之前就已经开始了。

既然她早就下定决心赌上自己的全部，包括她的感情、她的未来……那么她就绝对不会回头。

“是的，乐意之至，先生。”她用掷地有声的声音回答道。

西里斯听后，几乎是条件反射性的将视线转移到了阿佳莎身上。

“西里斯，那么你呢？”奥赖恩看着自己的长子问道。

西里斯却还是没有回答。

奥赖恩开始面露愠色了。

而就在这时，阿佳莎忽然抢先在父子两人之前开口道：“布莱克先生，可否让我和……布莱克，我的意思是西里斯，可否让我和西里斯单独地谈一谈呢？”

她带着渴求的目光看着奥赖恩，奥赖恩自然是没有拒绝她。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 051

阿佳莎低着头，一言不发地领着西里斯来到了餐厅附近的一个书房里。在确认好书房里面真的空无一人之后，她才回过身去锁上了书房的门，紧接着将头扭了过来，正好对上了西里斯的目光。

布莱克的一双灰绿色的瞳孔在昏暗的光线下显得尤为阴沉，也不知道是不是心里作用的缘故，在阿佳莎眼里，西里斯的那双眼睛愤怒得就好像要喷出火来。

“你说谎了，不是吗？”

“什么？”阿佳莎愣了愣。

“你说谎了，”西里斯用冷冷的声音再一次强调了一遍，“在晚宴开始之前，你告诉我你并不知道今天晚上会发生什么。但从你现在的神态来看，在那个时候你九成是在说谎，难道不是吗？”

阿佳莎静静地听完了西里斯的询问后，才长叹了一口气，回答道：“如果你问的是我是否确定今晚会发生什么，我只能告诉你我在当时并没有说谎。因为我的确不知道我的父亲会在今晚宣布些什么，又或者他会选择做出怎样的决定。布莱克，不管你愿不愿意相信，但现在我说的这些，都是实话。”

西里斯有些嫌恶地皱了皱眉。

“但是……”阿佳莎又像是想起了什么似的，接着补充道，“如果你指的是我是否知道婚约这件事的话，很抱歉，我的确欺骗了你。不……事实上我不仅仅是欺骗了你，因为向父亲提出这桩婚约的人，恰恰就是我自己。”

在听完了阿佳莎的这番话后，站在书房正中央的西里斯，神情即刻从单纯的愤怒迅速转变为了一种极致的憎恶。

他深吸了一口气，接着一步一步地朝着站在自己面前的金发少女走去，而眼前的少女却丝毫不为所动。

“你知道——”他压低了声音，说话时的语气几乎可以称之为咬牙切齿，“你知道你都做了些什么吗……格林格拉斯？！”

阿佳莎没有躲避他凶狠的目光，反而十分无所畏惧地抬起了头，将自己的视线毫无保留地暴露在了他的眼前。

就好像此时此刻做了亏心事的人并非是她本人，而是西里斯·布莱克一样。

“我当然知道。”阿佳莎用平静的语气回答了西里斯的质问，“正是因为我知道我在做些什么，所以我才一定要这么做。即便你会因此厌恶我、讨厌我……不，大概不可能这么简单吧？布莱克，也许你会恨我，也许你现在就想用你的双手掐死我，但这些我都并不在乎。我在乎的，只有我能不能嫁给你，能不能成为将来布莱克家族的女主人，仅此而已。”

西里斯微微睁大了双眼，有些不可置信地打量着面不改色的阿佳莎。他不得不承认，虽然有这种想法的女孩在纯血世家里比比皆是，可是像阿佳莎这样毫无保留地、直白地袒露出来的人，他却从来都没有遇见过一个。

“但不管怎么样，你知道我是绝对不会同意的——”

“其实他们说的那些传言，都是真的。”就在西里斯想要表达自己坚决的态度的时候，阿佳莎却冷不丁地插进了一句毫不相关的话。

“你在说些什么？”

“我说……”阿佳莎眨了眨了眼睛，神情依旧十分的平静，“那些关于我的真实身世的传言，都是真的。”

西里斯奇怪而又迷茫地看了她一眼。

他不明白阿佳莎的真实身世和此时此刻的形势有什么关系，但他也不得不承认，他的确对阿佳莎的坦诚感到意外。

西里斯在很小的时候，就曾经无意间听见沃尔布加谈起过格林格拉斯家族的一些往事，沃尔布加似乎十分地确信，阿佳莎就是一位私生子。

——正因如此，西里斯对沃尔布加并没有阻止这场婚约感到十分地不解。

“所以呢？”在缓过神来之后，西里斯冷淡地问道，“那和我又有什么关系？”

可是阿佳莎却没有正面回答他的问题，只是自顾自地继续阐述着：“我的生母并不是厄休拉·罗齐尔，而是一名连名字都不被人知晓的麻瓜种女孩。在厄休拉诞下卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯之前，我的生母就已经怀孕了。我的父亲，也就是你们口中的‘格林格拉斯先生’，在不知道我母亲怀孕了的情况下抛弃了她，并且依照着家族的安排和厄休拉结了婚。只是他们两人都万万没有想到的事情是，我的母亲在生下我之后便撒手人寰，我在一岁之前也一直被寄养在我母亲的麻瓜家庭里。而我的父亲，在厄休拉怀孕的时候，不知道从哪里得到了关于我的消息，一意孤行地要将我接回格林格拉斯家族抚养。”

不知道为什么，虽然在听见阿佳莎说出这些话的时候，西里斯感到有些烦躁不安，可他却又偏偏没有开口打断她。

“最可笑的是，我是在厄休拉诞下双胞胎的一年后被送进这个庄园里的。”说完这句话后，阿佳莎自嘲般地轻笑了一声，“那一天是情人节的前一天，也正好是我弟弟妹妹的生日。”

“你现在说这些到底有什么意义？”西里斯问道。

阿佳莎则是盯着西里斯的眼睛，说道：“你知道吗，布莱克先生？其实我有的时候真的特别羡慕你。”

“为什么？”

“原因很简单，”阿佳莎尖锐地指出，“实际上那种羡慕，甚至都可以称得上是嫉妒了。我嫉妒你有着一对即便你做出了很多荒唐的事情，却还是愿意包容你的父母。我嫉妒你在学校里，永远有可以倾诉和畅谈的知心朋友。我嫉妒你即便是个要命的自大狂，却还是有人愿意打从心底里地崇拜你、喜欢你。”

西里斯接下来并没有说话。

“但真正最让我嫉妒的……”阿佳莎说到这里的时候，声音突然间变得有些颤抖，“是你一直都可以主宰你自己的人生，可是我却做不到！你明明是一个布莱克，却还是毫无顾忌地选择进入了格兰芬多，全然无视你的家族、你的父母对你的期望。也许你会说，他们的期望于你而言是一种痛苦，可不论这种期望让你感到多么的痛苦，你的家人都是爱你的，难道不是这样吗？”

“你不是我，格林格拉斯。”西里斯突然间插话道，“站在旁观者的角度，你永远不可能知道当我处在我这个处境里的时候，我是一种怎样的感受。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎苦笑着眨了眨眼睛，接着摇摇头道，“那我想你也永远不会知道被自己的继母逼迫着成为食死徒的情妇是一种怎样的感受了，布莱克先生！厄休拉恨她的婚姻，也恨我的母亲，但她最最憎恨的，其实还是我的父亲。你知道吗，我的父亲就是因为她才变得像现在这样奄奄一息的。而我呢？在这整整十几年里，我一直是她的一个泄愤对象，一个还拥有那么一些利用价值的泄愤对象！在斯莱特林学院里，总有人说莉莉·伊万斯什么都好，只可惜是个‘泥巴种’。但是没有人知道，我有多么地想要像伊万斯一样，只用当一个所谓的‘泥巴种’，这样我就可以只做一个十六岁的女孩，而不是每天都在担惊受怕，我的继母会不会将我推入另一个黑暗的深渊之中。我的父亲当初将我接回这里就是个致命的错误！如果……如果他不这么做的话，我现在的人生就不应该是这个样子的——”

“不论你的人生有多么的黑暗，你都不应该让无关的人来替你承受这种黑暗！”

虽然西里斯不得不承认，当阿佳莎说出这番话的时候，他的内心确实感受到了一种揪心的酸涩，他也的的确确十分同情她如今的处境。

然而——

然而那并不代表着，他有那个义务去牺牲自己的人生去成全她的愿望。

“实话实说，你跟我说的这些话，真的让我感到很震惊，阿佳莎。”在第一次说出阿佳莎的教名之后，西里斯的神情突然变得有些不自然，“我也很同情你，可是那又怎么样？我和你连朋友都算不上……不，即便我们两个人真的是朋友，我也不可能为了你牺牲我一生的幸福。这是我的态度，我更加不可能因为我对你突然产生的几分同情心就改变我的想法的。所以，虽然很抱歉，但我还是要告诉你——等我们两个人从这个房间里出去之后，我会很明确地拒绝你父亲的提议的。”

在西里斯一口气将这些话全部从心底里吐出来后，狭小的书房内突然间陷入了一阵沉默。

阿佳莎没有说任何话，只是站在原地平静地打量着他。

西里斯又叹了一口气，“如果你没有其他的话想说的话，那么我就出去了。”他回过头去淡淡地对阿佳莎说道。

“你不会的。”阿佳莎听后，笃定地说，“你不会这么做的。”

西里斯微微蹙眉，反驳道：“而我现在就打算这么做了。”

“布莱克，虽然我真的很不想问你这个问题……”阿佳莎在这时幽幽地说道，“但你有没有考虑过，当你那个对你感到‘恨铁不成钢’的父亲知道了你和你的那一位‘叛逆的堂姐’之间的小秘密之后，他会有什么样的感受？”

西里斯听后猛地愣住了。

他瞪大着双眼，一脸错愕地看向了阿佳莎，在确信自己刚才真的没有听错什么之后，他才焦急地伸出手将那一条挂在自己项颈上的饰品狠狠地扯了下来。

阿弗洛狄忒的“祝福”，在此时此刻，显然已经变成了“诅咒”。

阿佳莎似乎一点儿都不对西里斯的反应感到惊奇，她慢慢地将手覆在了眼角，接着轻轻地抹去了那几滴仍然挂在眼眶里的泪珠。

与此同时，西里斯将那张放在琉璃瓶里的纸条展了开来，只见如今躺在纸条上的名字已经不再是“安多米达·布莱克”。

——而是“阿佳莎·格林格拉斯”。

“其实我原本是打算让你的父亲亲自察看这个瓶子里的名字的，布莱克先生。”阿佳莎在他的身后用低低的声音说道，“但我并不想欺骗你，我也知道今天晚上发生的事情已经够让你恨我一阵子了，我可不想让你恨我一辈子。我也暗中调查过了，你亲爱的堂姐安多米达现在已经和一位麻瓜出身的巫师——泰德·唐克斯结了婚，我想你也不想她平静的生活突然间受到布莱克家族的打扰吧？”

“你给我闭嘴！”西里斯突然恶狠狠地冲她吼道，“在我亲手把你的这张嘴撕烂之前……你最好给我乖乖的闭嘴，格林格拉斯！”

阿佳莎便真的不再继续说话了。

是什么时候……是什么时候给她发现了端倪的？又是什么时候给她留下了一个掉包的机会？

一个场景在西里斯的脑海中一闪而过。

对了……是医疗翼，是那一次在医疗翼的时候。那是她唯一能够这么近距离接近他的机会。

想到这里，懊悔和愤怒在一瞬间涌上了西里斯的心头。

“你原本的那个琉璃瓶，现在还在我的手里。”阿佳莎继续说道，“布莱克，不管你愿不愿意接受这个婚约，你现在都不应该拒绝我的父亲。除了考虑到他已经命不久矣之外，我想对你而言最重要的原因，恐怕还是你的那位堂姐安多米达吧？”

他不想承认，却也不得不承认，阿佳莎说的一点儿也没错。

安多米达没有做错什么，泰德·唐克斯自然也没有。安多米达甚至都不知道西里斯在小时候对产生的心意，她一直认为……一直认为西里斯对她的喜欢，仅仅是亲人之间的亲情而已。

她好不容易挣脱了布莱克家族这个压抑可怖的牢笼，他又怎么能够因为自己的一次疏忽让她本该安稳平静的生活被再一次打破？

这是他西里斯·布莱克一个人的失误，无论如何，他都明白他必须要独自一人来承担这个后果。

“但我也可以告诉你，格林格拉斯。”在稍微冷静下来之后，西里斯快速地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，“只要我还有一天没有被推进那个和你成婚的教堂，我就不会放弃找到终止这个婚约的办法。”

“当然，”阿佳莎轻轻地笑了，“你当然会这么做。但我也是一样的，布莱克。只要你还有一天没有找到那个终止婚约的办法，我就会竭尽我所能地保护它。”

在西里斯看来，阿佳莎那好似胜券在握的表情在此时此刻变得极为刺眼。

而她那种胜券在握的模样……

他想要亲自将它捏碎。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 52

考虑到格林格拉斯先生的身体状况，阿佳莎·柯蒂莉娅·格林格拉斯和西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克的订婚仪式举行得十分简朴。在几位重要人士的见证下，他们两人的手被迫交握在一起，在奥赖恩念出那一串古老而又神秘的咒语的整个过程里，我们的准新郎甚至都没有看他的未婚妻一眼。当奥赖恩的最后一个音节落下后，西里斯便很迅速地甩开了阿佳莎的手。

明眼人都能够看得出西里斯·布莱克脸上的不情愿，但是在场的所有人当中，却没有一个人站出来发表任何针对这场婚约的反对意见。

古老的纯血家族之间的婚约咒语就像是牢不可破的咒语那样，如若想要将其打破，只能有两个办法。第一，如果被婚约束缚的人遭遇了什么不测并且死亡，那么这个婚约自然而然地就会被破除。至于第二个办法，那便是只有被婚约束缚的其中一方被彻底地从家族里除名之后，被束缚的对象就会从那个人转移到他的兄弟或者是姐妹身上。

“格林格拉斯先生，您要的戒指。”在订婚仪式结束之后，莉莎端着一个用紫色天鹅绒布料覆盖着的精致小盒子走到了格林格拉斯先生的身旁，接着用尖细的声音问道，“需要莉莎将它打开吗？”

格林格拉斯听后轻轻地点了点头，莉莎于是乖巧地用手将放置在盒子里的那一枚戒指拿了出来。在所有人都有些对她的这个举动感到有些意外的时候，莉莎却开始对着那枚戒指念出了一种阿佳莎从来都没有听过的咒语。

“好了，莉莎完成了，先生。”

“谢谢你，莉莎。”

格林格拉斯先生说完，缓慢地伸出手接过了莉莎手中的戒指，接着他吃力地推起了自己的轮椅，来到了西里斯的面前。西里斯见状不由得微微一愣，同时下意识地看向了格林格拉斯先生手中的那一枚用祖母绿色的宝石制成的硕大戒指。

只见菱形宝石的正下方，已经用飘逸的字体刻上了“西里斯·布莱克”这个让他熟悉的不能再熟悉的姓名。

“布莱克先生，”格林格拉斯先生在这时开口说，“在订婚仪式上交换订婚戒指一向是纯血家族之间的传统，只可惜我们这一次的准备过于匆忙，我们家也没能来得及赶制出一枚新的戒指……所以我只好将当年我和厄休拉订婚的那一枚戒指拿了出来，只希望年轻的布莱克先生不要介意。”

西里斯的表情在格林格拉斯先生说完这番话后明显的僵了一下，他的内心的确极其抗拒这一枚和格林格拉斯家族有着千丝万缕联系的“证物”，但是一看见虚弱的格林格拉斯眼中的那万分期待的神情，西里斯还是没能将拒绝的话语说出口。

于是，他最终也还是一言不发地接过了那一枚祖母绿的订婚戒指。

“阿克瑞斯，请你放心。”奥赖恩在静静地看完了这一切后，突然在此时开口了，“阿佳莎的戒指也一定会很快制作完毕的，我可以向你保证这一点。”

“无妨。”格林格拉斯先生笑道，“我明白你的诚意，奥赖恩。”

**

西里斯在订婚仪式结束后的第二天一早就离开了格林格拉斯庄园，返回了霍格沃茨。不过他的弟弟以及他的父母，都仍然留宿在格林格拉斯庄园的别墅里。

阿佳莎甚至连一句道别的话都没能对他说。

而也正是在这一天晚上，厄休拉独自来到阿佳莎的房间里找到了她。

阿佳莎一点儿也不感到惊讶，事实上，厄休拉在这整件事的发生过程里没有表现出一丁点歇斯底里的情绪，这反倒是让阿佳莎感到分外惊讶的一件事。

一走进阿佳莎的房间，厄休拉便锁上了她的房门，同时用魔杖迅速地施展了一个消音咒语，接着一步一步地走向了阿佳莎。

下一秒，她突然伸出手来紧紧地捏住了阿佳莎的手腕，就像是使出了全身的力气那样，将她狠狠地撞在了房间的墙角上。阿佳莎只感觉自己的脑海中发出了“嘭”的一声巨响，很快，巨大的疼痛就伴随着阵阵撞击声朝她袭来。

不知道过去了多久，直至厄休拉松开了阿佳莎的手腕后，阿佳莎才颤颤巍巍地伸出手摸了摸自己的额头。

殷红色的血液已经浸染了她的五指。

厄休拉很快就用魔杖抵住了阿佳莎的项颈，眼神冰冷地盯着自己的继女，质问道：“你欠我一个解释……是不是，亲爱的？还是说你已经完全忘记了我在几天前对你说过的话了，阿佳莎？你以为你用这点小手段就能够改变什么吗？真是天真的令我感到可笑！”

“我……我不知道——”

“别—给—我—撒—谎——！”厄休拉还没等她把话说完，便愤怒地朝着阿佳莎吼道。

“你知道被索命咒击中是什么滋味吗？不用担心，听说它根本就不会疼痛，一点都不疼……只不过，目前为止还没有任何一个人能够躲过索命咒的威力，我想你应该不想尝试那种感觉吧，亲爱的？”

听了这话，阿佳莎的背后渗出了一层冷汗，她艰难地咽了一口唾沫，在好不容易平稳了自己的呼吸之后，才小声地说道：“您不会对我用索命咒的，夫人。”

“是吗？”厄休拉阴冷地笑了，“你怎么能够这么确信？”

“奥赖恩先生还没有离开格林格拉斯庄园，而父亲——虽然您说得对，父亲他已经快要死了。”阿佳莎强作镇静地说，“可他现在还活着，不是吗？如果在他们一觉醒来之后，却发现布莱克家族的未婚妻死于索命咒之下的话，您也得不到任何好处的，难道不是吗，夫人？”

“噢，你说的没错——”厄休拉听后淡淡地道，“我现在还不能杀了你，可这并不意味着……我不能对你做些什么。你在害怕吗，阿佳莎？为什么你的身子抖得就像寒风中的落叶一样？”

阿佳莎没有说话。

“既然害怕……”厄休拉继续幽幽地说道，“那么你就不应该背叛我！”

阿佳莎盯着自己的继母，看着她那双和卡西奥佩娅极其相似的灰绿色眼睛，在心中思忖了片刻后，她才慢慢开口道：“因为我不想成为什么‘圣女’，也不想成为食死徒的玩物……夫人。”

厄休拉忍不住挑了挑眉，“所以？你认为这件事是可以由你来决定的吗？”

“我不知道，但我知道我一点儿也不想成为食死徒的玩物。”阿佳莎一字一句地道，“我知道您这么多年来都不喜欢我，夫人。但这也没有关系，您完全有资格恨我，也完全有理由鄙夷我的出身。您说我背叛了您，但实际上，这十几年来，我从未想过要背叛您。我知道您想要给卡西奥佩娅找一个可靠的丈夫，想要替这个家族找一个稳固的靠山，我也知道您一直都在提防着我，可我真的从未想过要和卡茜争抢——”

“而你现在都干了些什么好事呢，阿佳莎？”厄休拉轻蔑地笑道，“现在摆在我眼前的事实难道不是能够更好地‘说明’你的真心吗？”

“那是因为我实在是没有了别的办法！”阿佳莎回答道，“如果我不这么做，您会放我走吗？肯定不会，不是吗？”

厄休拉听后，慢慢地收回了手中的魔杖，将它放进了自己宽大长袍的口袋里，然后抬起头，居高临下地看向了阿佳莎的双眼。

“你以为你很聪明，是不是？你以为你这样做，就彻底安全了，是不是？但我也可以告诉你，只要我愿意，这个所谓的婚约也可以很轻易地被摧毁，我向你保证这一点。”

阿佳莎却道：“夫人，卡西奥佩娅还是能够嫁给布莱克家族的，即便在我已经订婚了的情况下。”

厄休拉眯起了眼睛，“你是指雷古勒斯·布莱克？那个次子，他完全没有布莱克家族的继承权，在他的父母死后他能够继承的也就只有一部分财产而已，我为什么要这么做，将我唯一的女儿嫁给那样一个废物？！”

阿佳莎抬起了头，目光炯炯地看着厄休拉，回答说：“夫人应该知道，作为格兰芬多的西里斯·布莱克根本不可能适合卡茜。”

“纯血家族之间的联姻，需要考虑这些问题吗？我们需要考虑的只有利益！”

“利益也是一样的，”阿佳莎尖锐地指出，“您之前提到过‘黑暗勋爵’对布莱克家族的青睐，可是西里斯·布莱克根本不可能加入食死徒的阵营里！唯一有可能这么做的人就只有雷古勒斯，这一点是毋庸置疑的。”

厄休拉微微颔首，示意她继续说下去。

“不仅如此，我也听说西里斯·布莱克的母亲，也就是沃尔布加夫人，实际上一直都在劝说西里斯从格兰芬多转入斯莱特林，但她每一次提及此事，都被西里斯坚决地拒绝了。”阿佳莎道，“这难道还不够显示西里斯的立场吗？即便他什么都不做，即便他将来会继承古老的布莱克家族，可那又如何呢？他是不可能愿意给予您任何帮助的，夫人。”

“你到底想说些什么？”厄休拉问。

“我知道夫人不仅希望卡西奥佩娅可以嫁给一个布莱克，更希望她能够成为一个真正的布莱克家族女主人。雷古勒斯从各方面来说都无可挑剔，唯一可惜的是，他并没有布莱克家族的正式继承权。”阿佳莎说，“但是只要西里斯·布莱克被除名了，一切不就不同了，不是吗？只要他被除名，这个家族的继承权自然就只能属于雷古勒斯了。”

“除名？”厄休拉狐疑地反问道，“你难道以为布莱克家的人会这么轻易地将他们家族长子的名字从族谱上除去吗？西里斯·布莱克这么多年来做了数不清的荒唐事，沃尔布加和奥赖恩哪一次不是忍气吞声地纵容了下来？”

“或许他们缺的只是‘压死骆驼的最后一根稻草而已’。”阿佳莎幽幽地说。

“你说什么？”厄休拉有些惊愕地瞥了阿佳莎一眼，“那你打算怎么做？”

“现在还没有具体可行的办法……”阿佳莎轻声说，“但难道还有比西里斯·布莱克的未婚妻更适合做这件事的身份吗？”

厄休拉忍不住轻哼一声，“可惜我已经不会再相信你了，你这个卑贱、狡猾的小杂种！更何况，即便西里斯·布莱克被除名了，婚约落在了雷古勒斯的身上，可是被订婚的对象依然是你而并非卡西奥佩娅！”

阿佳莎又一次看向了厄休拉，一脸真诚地说道：“如果事情真的到了那一步，我也可以接受被家族除名的安排。”

“是吗？你的‘忠诚’还真是令我意外。”厄休拉冷笑。

“是的。”阿佳莎用力地点了点头，“只要夫人在那个时候愿意给我一笔足够我独自生存下去的财产，我也可以不要父亲留给我的那一份遗产，并且我也会放弃和布莱克家族的婚约。但是，与此同时，我也希望夫人能够让我离开格林格拉斯家族，并且不再……不再干涉我往后的生活。”

厄休拉阴着脸，若有所思地转了转眼珠子，沉默了片刻后说：“阿克瑞斯不会同意的。家族除名需要家主亲自来执行，我了解他的脾气，我相信你也一样，他是绝对不可能同意的。”

“我会有办法让阿克瑞斯的同意的。”阿佳莎用肯定的语气回答道，“夫人也清楚这一点——阿克瑞斯是不会不顾及我的感受的。”

噢，是的，是的。

她的那个不争气的儿子，偏偏愿意整天和这个泥巴种的私生女厮混，都不愿意和他的亲生母亲和亲生姐姐更加亲近一些。

虽然阿佳莎所说的话并非没有道理，但是——

“但是，你以为我还会愿意相信你吗？”

阿佳莎直了直身子，深吸了一口气后道：“我有办法让夫人对我彻底放心。”

“哦，是吗？”

阿佳莎点点头，接着伸出了自己的纤细白皙的手臂，上面被厄休拉捏出来的印记依然清晰可见。

“我可以立一个牢不可破的誓言。”阿佳莎盯着厄休拉的眼睛，语气平稳而又坚决，“如果从现在起，直到西里斯·布莱克从霍格沃茨毕业之前，我没能成功让他从布莱克家族除名，又或者是做出了任何背叛夫人的事情，我愿意遭受梅林的所有惩罚——”

厄休拉在这时沉默了。她的确不相信阿佳莎，她也深知阿佳莎从未信任过她。因此，如果可以有其他办法的话，她也不想冒着巨大的风险将卡西奥佩娅的未来托付在一个她根本就不信任的私生女的身上。

只不过，牢不可破的誓言是不会说谎的。

阿佳莎的这个提议，确实有些动摇了厄休拉的决心。

她又一次从长袍的口袋中拿出了魔杖，将其轻轻地放置在了阿佳莎的手臂上，在意识到了什么之后，阿佳莎也条件反射性地闭上了双眼。

可是最后，厄休拉却没能念出那个咒语。

“你知道吗……阿佳莎？”厄休拉忽然有些突兀地问道，“十几年来，一个人即便是养一条狗，也难免会对它产生感情的。”

阿佳莎听后微微一怔，接着感到古怪而不解地睁开了眼睛。

“所以，我是不会对你用那个咒语的，即便你明明是一个阴险狡猾、不知天高地厚的私生女！”厄休拉说出这句话时的语气是愤恨的，是不甘的，“我会再相信你一次，但这也是最后一次！”

说完，她彻底地松开了阿佳莎的手。阿佳莎只感觉，在那一瞬间自己全身的力气尽泄，胸腔内的心脏却正在极其不规律地跳动着。

“谢谢夫人……如果我没能做到的话——”阿佳莎的声音开始变得有些颤抖，“到那个时候，我愿意任凭夫人处置，我不会产生任何的怨言。”

天呐！梅林知道在她提出“牢不可破的誓言”的时候，她的内心有多么的慌张！

实际上，她并没有那个愿意自始至终效力于厄休拉的忠诚，也没有那个把握能够真的让西里斯·布莱克被他的家族除名。可是，一旦她真的被施展了“牢不可破的誓言”，但却又没能做到她所应允的承诺的话，她却毫无疑问地会付出生命的代价。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 053

阿佳莎呆呆地望着镜子中的自己，竟然在一瞬间感到有些陌生。

她的确消瘦了不少，整个人变得格外没有精神，双眼也不再像从前那般看起来炯炯有神了。而更重要的是，如今在她苍白的额头上正有一个暗红色的醒目伤口在不断地提醒着她昨天晚上发生的一切。她伸出手，轻轻地将其覆盖在了红肿的部位，下一秒，丝丝隐痛开始从她的头顶传来，一点一点地在撩拨着她脆弱的神经。

在对着镜子愣了好一阵子之后，阿佳莎才从口袋里拿出了自己的魔杖，开始思忖着到底要不要对自己施展一个混淆咒语来让这个伤口看起来不那么显眼。

之前在纳西莎和卢修斯的订婚仪式上，她曾经悄悄地在盥洗室里施展过一个“清理一新”咒，许是因为马尔福庄园被设下了“血缘界限”的缘故，她并没有收到从魔法部寄过来的警告，因为理论上，未成年的巫师是不允许在校外施展魔咒的。

不过，清理一新咒这种咒语，恐怕也犯不着魔法部的官员特意来写一封信来警告她。

但是混淆咒便不一样了，毕竟没有人会知道她施展那个咒语的真正用途究竟是什么。

于是在心中仔细地斟酌过后，她还是决定放下了魔杖，转而拾起了一盒放在镜台上的魔法化妆品，接着用手指轻轻地蘸取了一些里面的膏状物质，将它一点点地覆盖在了伤口上。

可是最后，她发现这么做的效果也还是微乎其微的。

阿佳莎叹了一口气，只好拿起了剪刀将额前的几缕头发剪成了碎发，这样一来，额头上的伤口看起来就没有那么显眼了。

在收拾完毕之后，阿佳莎从自己的房间直接来到了餐厅。在这个时间，大多数的宾客都会选择在自己的房间里吃完早餐，至少阿佳莎本人是这么认为的，所以当她在餐厅看见那一位有些眼熟的黑发少年的时候，她的内心还是感到了几丝讶异。

一样的如同黑玉般的头发，一样叫人挪不开眼的英俊脸庞，只不过眼前的少年却并不是西里斯·布莱克。

“早上好，格林格拉斯小姐。”雷古勒斯·布莱克在察觉到了阿佳莎的出现后，立刻很绅士地站起身来帮她拉开了座位，同时低声向她问好。

“你也是，布莱克先生。”阿佳莎礼貌性地点了点头。

雷古勒斯听后并没有立刻回过头去继续享用着他丰盛的早餐，而是若有所思的盯着阿佳莎的脸庞看了好一会儿，一直到他意识到了些不妥之后，他才慢慢地将头低了下去。

阿佳莎也不知道是不是自己的心理作用在作祟，她总觉得雷古勒斯是在看她额头上的伤口。

可是……那个伤口真的有那么明显吗？

即便他看出了些什么，他又能意识到她为什么会受伤吗？

就在阿佳莎沉思之际，雷古勒斯却率先开口了：“格林格拉斯小姐，如果你不介意的话……在我那里有一些对治疗瘀伤比较有效的膏药，我可以在早餐过后给你送过去一些。当然，前提是你不会嫌弃的话。”

阿佳莎“哐当”一声地放下了自己手中的刀叉，一时之间愣在座位上什么都没能说出口。雷古勒斯也似乎没有料到她会是这种反应，急忙开口解围道：“是我冒犯了，格林格拉斯小姐……很抱歉，我不是有意的。”

“不……不，不是你的问题，布莱克先生。”在静默了片刻后，阿佳莎终于开口了，“我想我大概是昨天晚上没有睡好，所以今天早上出门的时候才会不小心磕到了房间的铁门，实在是让你见笑了。”

说完这番话，阿佳莎也觉得自己的胃口所剩无几了，面对着盘子里的煎蛋和培根，她也丝毫没有任何想要将它们放入口中的冲动。于是，她最终还是选择了率先离开了餐桌，同时回过头去冲雷古勒斯歉疚地笑了笑，希望他不要介怀她的失仪和莽撞。

“格林格拉斯小姐——”

可她没有想到的是，还没等她迈开步子，雷古勒斯就在她的身后叫住了她。

她有些意外地回过头去，问道：“请问还有什么事吗，先生？”

雷古勒斯听后思索了一会儿，接着深吸了一口气，缓缓地问道：“你还好吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”

阿佳莎纳闷地眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“希望你不要觉得我的这个问题过于突兀或者让你受到了冒犯。”雷古勒斯苦笑着说，“只是，我希望我们能够成为朋友，格林格拉斯小姐。特别是……特别是在你和西里斯订婚之后。我认为我们既然同是斯莱特林学院的学生，也可以试着了解一下彼此，你认为呢？所以，如果你有什么烦恼需要排解的话，我想我会很乐意倾听的。”

雷古勒斯的眼神看上去很真诚，就连一向习惯对他们抱有强烈戒备心的阿佳莎都感到有些为之动容。只不过，她并不会这么轻易地就将自己的心事或者烦恼说出口，特别是在面对一个布莱克的时候，那更加是一件不可能轻易发生的事情了。

于是她微笑着回答说：“谢谢你的好意，布莱克先生。如果有那个机会的话，我也会感到很荣幸的。”

话音落下后，她便转身快步离开了餐厅。

**

如果十分钟前的阿佳莎知道，自己前脚才刚刚离开餐厅就会在书房撞见卡西奥佩娅的话，她想她一定会宁愿选择和雷古勒斯·布莱克继续毫无意义地周旋下去，也不会走出餐厅的大门的。

卡西奥佩娅在看见阿佳莎的那一刹那，二话没说就走到了她的面前，接着扬起了手臂狠狠地朝着阿佳莎的脸颊挥了过去。

好在阿佳莎在她成功得逞之前紧紧地握住了她纤细的手腕。

“你这个——卑鄙、下贱的小杂种！”虽然没能对阿佳莎的身体造成什么伤害，卡西奥佩娅还是不会放过任何一个能够对阿佳莎进行言语攻击的机会，“如果不是因为父亲病重，我早就将你的真面目告知所有人了！你这个该死的私生女，有什么资格站在我面前向我耀武扬威地炫耀着你自己的地位？！我告诉你，你是绝对不会得逞的，我也绝对不会允许那件事发生的——”

阿佳莎只是渐渐地加重了自己手中的力道，冷冷地打量着卡西奥佩娅扭曲的脸蛋，嘴里淡淡地道：“你可以试着说的更大声些，卡茜。这样整幢房子里的人都能够听见你说的是什么了。”

“啊，是吗？”卡西奥佩娅轻蔑地笑了，“如果是那样的话，我可是高兴得很呢！毕竟我并不是那个身上流着肮脏血统的私生女，说不定布莱克先生和布莱克夫人在知晓了真相之后，就会解除你们之间的婚约了，是不是？”

“然后让父亲对你彻底地失望吗？”阿佳莎笑着问道，“仅仅是因为你不服气，就要让父亲和整个格林格拉斯家族颜面扫地？成熟一点吧，卡茜，你也不是小孩子了。为什么你现在就像个没能得到洋娃娃的小姑娘一样在大吼大叫的？”

“你——”

卡西奥佩娅语塞了，纵使她的内心千般万般地不情愿，她也不得不承认阿佳莎说的的确是事实。不管她再怎么嫉恨阿佳莎，也不可能以格林格拉斯家族的名誉作为代价来报复她。

想到这里，卡西奥佩娅慢慢地放下了自己的手臂，随后傲慢地朝着阿佳莎扬起了下巴，轻笑了一声后说道：“现在还不是得出结论的时候，我亲爱的姐姐。你以为你自己赢得很彻底，是不是？但只要你一天没能成功的和西里斯结婚，我就能有多余的一天来找到破除你们这个婚约的办法。”

阿佳莎苦笑着耸了耸肩膀，平淡地说道：“去倒翻巷找一个破除婚约魔咒的女巫也不是那么困难的事，不是吗？只不过，你在这么做之后，可是要承担忤逆古老的布莱克家族的风险的，卡茜。”

“我当然知道没有那么简单！”卡西奥佩娅尖声叫道，“可你根本就不配！别说嫁给西里斯了……你根本就不配成为任何一个纯血家族的女主人，你这个见不得光的脏东西！你本来就应该从这个家里消失……没错，只要你能够从这个家里消失就可以了！”

不知道为什么，卡西奥佩娅如今的这幅歇斯底里的模样，倒是令阿佳莎想起了另一个人，那便是她自己的未婚夫。

她想，如今对她的厌恶程度能和西里斯·布莱克相当的人，恐怕也就只有卡西奥佩娅了吧。

“你知道吗……阿佳莎？”卡西奥佩娅在这时突然阴阳怪气地说道，“阿克瑞斯对你很是失望。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎将信将疑地反问道，“为什么？”

“原因你知道为什么，不是吗？”卡西奥佩娅挑眉，讥讽着说道，“因为你背叛了他。你选择了西里斯·布莱克，你选择了独自在暗地里谋划这一切，可是他却一点儿都不知情。可怜的阿克瑞斯，虽然我从一开始就知道你是个阴险虚伪的家伙，可是阿克瑞斯却从来不这么认为。一直在父亲公布你的婚约之前，他还天真地以为他亲爱的艾姬姐姐最喜欢他了呢！”

卡西奥佩娅的话就如同软针一般刺痛了阿佳莎的心脏。没错，她知道自己一定伤害了阿克瑞斯的感受，但她却又很自以为是地以为一向喜欢迁就她的阿克瑞斯，在这一次也会尝试着理解她的苦衷的。

只可惜，事实好像并非如此。

“如果有你在其中挑拨离间的话，我倒不奇怪阿克瑞斯会因此讨厌我。”阿佳莎说道。

“挑拨离间？”卡西奥佩娅轻哼一声，“我根本犯不着做这种事，因为我什么都不用做，我那可怜的弟弟就已经彻底心碎了。你可别忘记了，那个让他伤心透顶的罪魁祸首可并不是我，而是你呀……阿佳莎。”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 054

伴随着那一场气势磅礴的大雪，格林格拉斯先生的生命永远停留在了阿佳莎十六岁的那一年。

卡西奥佩娅在格林格拉斯先生去世之后，泪水决堤地跪在他的灵前哭了整整两天两夜，一直到第三天，在莉莎好说歹说地劝慰之下，她才勉强收住了自己的泪水，只不过却仍然是处于一种茶饭不思的憔悴状态。

格林格拉斯先生的葬礼举行得可谓是十分的隆重，纯血世家的先生夫人们，在那一天几乎全部都到场了。

阿佳莎身穿一袭纯黑色的长裙，右手举着一把厚重的灰黑色雨伞，和其他所有在场的人们一样，站在了格林格拉斯先生的坟墓石碑面前。断断续续的抽泣声在棺木入土之后便开始渐渐地响起，可是阿佳莎却只是站在原地一动不动，脸上的神情看上去平静得有些令人感到不可思议。

她知道自己在这种场合应该像卡西奥佩娅那样，放下身段和优雅，开始嚎啕大哭。但奇怪的是，在她的内心并没有对于格林格拉斯先生的死亡泛起一丝一毫的情绪波澜。

也许是因为她早就料到了结果会是这样。

也许吧。

格林格拉斯先生在临终前留下了遗嘱，格林格拉斯家族家主的身份在他死后将会正式转交到阿克瑞斯的手上，但在阿克瑞斯十七岁成年之前，厄休拉有权利代替阿克瑞斯做出必要的决定。

至于财产，格林格拉斯大致平等地分为了三份，除了阿佳莎的嫁妆之外，阿佳莎将会得到的金加隆实际上与卡西奥佩娅的数目是相差无几的。阿佳莎想厄休拉或许并不会满足于这样的结果，但是相比起金钱这种对于厄休拉而言唾手可得的物品，阿克瑞斯的继承权还是会显得更加珍贵一些。

葬礼结束后，圣诞假期也一样接近了尾声。

在他们开学的前一天晚上，莉莎很贴心替他们三人收拾好了上学要用到的行李，以便他们第二天一早就能够搭乘上霍格沃茨的特快列车。

已经临近开学了，可是阿克瑞斯在这段时间里，还是连一句话都没有和阿佳莎说过。

或许卡西奥佩娅所言非虚，阿克瑞斯确实极有可能对阿佳莎的决定感到愤怒和不甘，但阿佳莎依然渴望着能够和他坦诚地沟通一次，只可惜这段日子里，阿克瑞斯并没有给予她这样的一个机会。

一直到开学的那天早晨。

三个孩子是一同离开了格林格拉斯庄园的，卡西奥佩娅一向不喜欢和阿佳莎与阿克瑞斯交流，早早地便携着她的几位好友坐上了列车最靠里面的车厢内。

阿佳莎终于等到了她的机会。

“阿克瑞斯……”她站在阿克瑞斯的身旁，小声地试探道，“我想我们也许需要一同去级长车厢。”

阿克瑞斯冷淡地瞥了她一眼，沉默了片刻后说：“不急，我想先去放行李。”

“我可以陪你——”

“不用了。”他很坚决地回绝道，“我已经和克劳奇还有雷古勒斯约好了，等斯拉格霍恩教授分配完任务之后，我会和他们呆在一起。”

阿佳莎看着他，一时之间竟然不知道该说些什么才好。

阿克瑞斯显然在回避她。

可是她已经忍受得足够久了。

“我觉得我们需要谈一谈，阿克瑞斯。”于是在思忖了一会儿后，阿佳莎淡淡地开口道，“耽误不了多少时间，我想雷古勒斯·布莱克和巴蒂·克劳奇大概也不会介意这十几分钟吧？”

阿克瑞斯咬了咬下唇，“我们还有什么可聊的吗？”

“我们是姐弟，也是亲人。”阿佳莎尖锐地指出，“亲人之间难道不应该真诚以待，而不是像你这样回避问题吗？”

“亲人？”阿克瑞斯显然有些不悦，“如果你真的是这么想的，你就不会——”

“我知道你在生气，我也知道你为什么生气。”阿佳莎打断道，“你在气我没有把婚约的事情提早告诉你，是不是？”

“不仅仅是这样！”阿克瑞斯有些烦躁地反驳道，“我生气的不仅仅是你接受了和西里斯·布莱克的婚约，我生气的是——我感到我已经有些不认识你了，阿佳莎。我原以为我很了解你的，我原以为你和我一样，都认为西里斯·布莱克不过是一个傲慢无礼的、目中无人的傻瓜。”

阿佳莎沉默着没有回答。

“可是，等我想明白之后，我才发现事情根本不是这样。”阿克瑞斯继续说道，“难道不是吗？如果你没有主动向父亲提起这件事，他又怎么会突然在临终前非要促成你和布莱克的婚约？为什么那个人偏偏是你，而不是卡西奥佩娅？我就不相信父亲这么多年来，一丁点都没有察觉到卡西奥佩娅的心意。如果……如果不是你执意如此，父亲又怎么会选择让你去做布莱克的新娘呢？”

“你说得对，阿克瑞斯。”在听完了阿克瑞斯一连串的质问后，阿佳莎并没有选择逃避，“那个婚约，的确是我主动向父亲提起来的。”

阿克瑞斯不解地眨了眨眼睛，接着像是有些对此感到难以置信地摇了摇头。

“不……事情不应该是这样。”阿克瑞斯喃喃地说，“所以你现在是要告诉我，你是真心实意地想要嫁给西里斯·布莱克是吗？”

阿佳莎看向了自己的弟弟。这么多年来，她是第一次这样认真仔细地打量着阿克瑞斯，她忽然发现，那个原本在她记忆中还需要站在她身后受她保护的小男孩，如今已经比她还要高大许多了。

在阿克瑞斯那不安却又夹杂着期待的眼神的注视之下，阿佳莎最后还是郑重地点了点头。

“是的。”她轻声说。

阿克瑞斯听后微微一怔，站在原地沉默了好几秒。

“那就这样吧。”在诡异的沉默被打破之后，阿克瑞斯冷冷地甩下了一句话，“那我认为我们已经没有什么可谈的了。”说完，便头也不回地朝着列车的另一个方向走去。

**

这个圣诞假期对于西里斯·布莱克而言真的可以被称之为一种煎熬。

詹姆斯和彼得在他从格林格拉斯庄园返校之后，自然是敏锐地察觉到了他的异样。自从西里斯进入格兰芬多以来，詹姆斯就从未见过他脸上的神情有此时此刻这般阴沉骇人，就好像他随时随地都能化作一只能够瞬间咬碎所有令他感到憎恶的事物的疯狗似的。

彼得·佩迪鲁虽然肚子里已经装满了各种各样的疑惑，但实际上他还是打从心底里地有一些畏惧西里斯，所以在整整两周过去之后，彼得还是没能从西里斯的嘴里套出什么有用的消息。

这种时候，自然而然地就轮到詹姆斯·波特出场了。

“西里斯，我的伙计，我想我们可能需要谈一谈。”

某一天晚上，正当西里斯准备吹灭灯火的时候，詹姆斯突然站在了他的面前制止了他。

“谈什么？”西里斯抬起眼问道。

“谈一谈……你最近的状态。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，“实在是太不正常了。我是指，自从你跟着你爸爸回家之后，你整个人就变得阴郁了不少。你可别告诉我这都是我多心了。”

西里斯听后垂下了眼睛，乌黑的睫毛在灯火的映衬下显得卷翘而又浓密，同时还在他的脸庞上洒下了一大片阴霾。

“反正你们很快就会知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“我的婚约。”西里斯简单直白地说。

詹姆斯听了，下巴差一点儿垂到了床面上。

“我、我没听错吧？”詹姆斯不安地揉了揉自己的乱发，接着用力地眨动了一下双眼，看向了自己的好友，“事情是我理解的那样吗？可——可是这样太突然了一点吧？”

噢，是吗？也许这个婚约在真的被提起之前，对于西里斯而言的确是突兀的。

可是当格林格拉斯先生将它说出口的时候，西里斯并没有感到有多么的意外。

因为这件事从开始以来的暗示，实际上一直都摆在了他的眼前，只不过他也一直都选择了逃避似的视而不见罢了。

“那个‘幸运的’姑娘是谁？”

西里斯回头看了詹姆斯一眼，“你迟早会知道的。”他有些含糊地说。

“既然如此，你直接告诉我不就行了？”

金发少女姣好的脸庞在他的脑海中一闪而过，西里斯的内心开始本能地产生了几丝抗拒。

如果可以的话，他实在是不想提及那个人的姓名。

那个令他头疼至极的名字。

——阿佳莎·柯蒂莉娅·格林格拉斯。

“是她？”詹姆斯对于西里斯给出的答案似乎感到十分地讶异，“怎么会是她呢？我还以为——”

“以为什么？”

“不，其实也没什么。”詹姆斯摇摇头，“因为也并不重要，我原本设想的那个人和她也是半斤八两的。但重要的是，西里斯，你真的打算在将来和她结婚吗？”

“怎么可能。”西里斯几乎是咬牙切齿地挤出了这么一句话，“我一定会找到破除这个该死的婚约的办法的，一定！”

詹姆斯也认同地点了点头，事实上，他也一直十分的不待见纯血世家之间的联姻方式。因为他始终认为，没有爱情的婚姻便如同坟墓，他又怎么能够眼睁睁地看着他最好的朋友一只脚踏进坟墓里，却仍旧坐视不理呢？

“可是，这件事情恐怕没有那么容易做到。”詹姆斯突然提醒道。

“我当然知道。”西里斯说，“但好在我还有两年才从霍格沃茨毕业，至少在这两年里……我还能利用这段时间来找到一个合适的好办法。如果实在是不行——”

“如果实在不行，你会怎么做？”詹姆斯有些不安地打量着他，因为他的心中已经知晓了西里斯准备说出口的答案。

西里斯没有立刻回答詹姆斯的问题，而是从长袍的口袋里掏出了一枚精致的戒指。借着烛光，戒指上镶嵌的祖母绿宝石如今正在闪烁着耀眼的光辉。

西里斯静静地看着被雕刻在了戒指上的、自己的姓名，一瞬间不由得感到有些烦躁。

下一秒，他就像是宣誓一般地将手中的戒指狠狠地往墙角所在的方向丢掷了过去。紧接着，伴随着“啪嗒”一声的清脆声响，价值不菲的订婚戒指已经孤零零地滚落在了黑暗的角落里。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 055

正如西里斯预料的那样，他和格林格拉斯的婚约很快就传遍了霍格沃茨。

某一天傍晚，正当西里斯刚刚从大礼堂享用完晚宴回到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，他前脚才刚刚踏进休息室的大门，就撞见了急匆匆朝着门外走去的玛丽·麦克唐纳。

玛丽见了西里斯，几乎是下意识地停下了脚步，同时抬起头来看向了他。棕发少女的那双漂亮的杏眼有些微微泛红，这很明显是不久之前才流过眼泪的证据。

玛丽盯着西里斯看了好一会儿，俨然是一副欲言又止的神态。就在两人僵持不下地对视了几分钟之后，玛丽才深吸了一口气，接着有些艰难地开口了：“西里斯，你等等有空吗？”

西里斯轻轻地点了点头，“怎么了？”

“也没什么……”玛丽低下头小声嗫嚅着，“我有些话想要单独对你说。”

西里斯垂下了脑袋，若有所思地看着玛丽棕色长发的发旋，“好吧。”静默过后，他答应道。

他已经想象得到玛丽想要对他说些什么了。

等两人来到公共休息室的一个幽静的角落后，西里斯才将自己的脑袋转向了玛丽，用认真的眼神注视着她问道：“说吧，你到底想对我说些什么。”

“我听说了……你的婚事。”

“事情还没有完全尘埃落定。”

“是吗？”

玛丽不安地眨了眨眼睛，孱弱的肩膀正在轻微地颤抖着，西里斯看得出来她很紧张。

“我可以问你一个问题吗，西里斯？”

西里斯点了点头。

“你喜欢她吗？”玛丽突然问道，“那个女孩。”

“什、什么？”西里斯露出了意外的神情，就好像玛丽方才问出了一个令他感到十分难以置信的问题似的。

“我没有听错你的话吧？”

玛丽轻轻地摇了摇头，“应该没有。我只是想问问你……是真的喜欢她吗？”

“不，”西里斯厉声否认道，“当然不！事情实际上恰恰相反，我现在恨不得能够亲手掐死她！跟她相比起来，那个该死的鼻涕精都要靠边站！”

玛丽听完了西里斯的话微愣了半晌，她似乎完全没有料到西里斯的回答会如此的激进。但至少，这个回答比她所预想的最糟糕的结果，还要稍微能够让人接受一些。

“这么说——”玛丽说到一半，咬了咬下唇，“你一定很不想和她结婚，对吧？”

“我可以告诉你，我现在甚至都不想看见她。”

“那你以后打算怎么办呢？”玛丽抬起头，望着西里斯问道，“我听说像你们这样的纯血家族一旦达成了契约，是不能轻易悔婚的。可是，等你到了十七岁并且从霍格沃茨毕业之后，等你到了那个你需要独自承担家族重担的时候，你真的愿意为了所谓的‘责任’而牺牲掉自己毕生的幸福，去和一个你根本不爱的人结婚吗？”

玛丽的话语对于如今的西里斯而言就犹如一把利刃，毫不留情地割裂了他所有天真幼稚的幻想。事实上，玛丽并没有说错什么，如果他不选择反抗，事情的结果也许就真的如同玛丽所说的那样，走向了妥协与无奈。

从格林格拉斯庄园回到霍格沃茨之后，西里斯一直都没有正面地去面对这个问题。他虽然曾放下了豪言壮语，宣称自己一定会在这两年内找到破除这个婚约的办法。

然而，他的内心也十分清楚明白，想要达成这个目的，就必须有所舍弃。

而他一旦舍弃了某些事物，就必定会造成“两败俱伤”的结果。

这也并非他所期望看到的结局。

“其实，如果提出这个婚约的双方都有悔婚的意向的话，这个婚约是否就可以被破除了呢？”

正当西里斯沉默不语的时候，玛丽冷不丁地开口了。

“事情……并没有那么简单，玛丽。”西里斯苦笑，“我的父亲和她的父亲是旧交，而很不幸的，她的父亲在去年的圣诞节里去世了。她父亲的其中一个遗愿，就是希望能够看见她嫁入布莱克家的大门。你明白吗，玛丽？我们两个人的意向并不重要。重要的是，对于我父亲而言，这是他对他的一位已故的旧友许下的承诺，不论发生了什么，他都不会轻易地将这个承诺打破的。”

“这样吗？”玛丽苦涩地喃喃，“难道就没有别的办法了吗？你自己的人生，是属于你自己的呀，西里斯！为什么你父亲的意愿必须要强加在你的身上呢？你是一个独立的个体，你的终身大事本来就应该由你自己做主才对！”

是的。其实玛丽说的一点儿也没错。

可是——

可是不知道为什么，在他的心里还是存有几分犹豫。

他联想起来订婚仪式的那一天晚上，阿佳莎像个做错事了的孩子一样，红着眼眶近乎是怒吼着将她的身世之谜尽数告知了他。在那个时候，西里斯觉得，与其说她的这种行为是在向他倾诉她这么多年的辛酸与苦楚，倒不如说她实际上是在向她自己咆哮着内心的不甘与屈辱。

那一瞬间，西里斯觉得眼前的阿佳莎是既陌生却又熟悉的。

陌生是因为，从前的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯绝对不会在人前表现得如此失态。

而熟悉则是因为……她在反抗，她选择了一种极端的方式在向所有试图压迫她的人反抗——她是在以一种胜利者的姿态向他们宣布，她确实有那个能力选择自己的人生。

“西里斯？”也许是一言不发的西里斯实在是太让玛丽感到不安，她还是没忍住试探着问道，“你还好吗？”

西里斯这才猛地回过神来，“我没事。”他摇摇头说。

“没事就好。”玛丽小心翼翼地提议说，“其实我有一个办法，就是不知道能不能行得通。所以，我才想听一听你的意见。”

“什么办法？”西里斯问道。

玛丽紧张地咽了口唾沫，接着走到了西里斯的身侧，微微地踮起了脚尖，凑到了他的耳边低声耳语了一会儿。西里斯的瞳孔在此时微微紧缩，下一秒，他又像是感到有些不可置信地看着玛丽摇了摇头。

“那是行不通的，玛丽。”

“为什么？我们都还没有尝试过！”玛丽红着脸，声音听起来有一些着急，“你说你的父亲不愿意毁坏他对好友许下的承诺，但如果反悔的是对方，你的父亲也就没有什么必要承担任何罪恶感了，不是吗？”

“不，”西里斯淡淡地苦笑着，说道，“倒不是因为这个原因行不通。”

“那为什么——”

“你不了解她，玛丽。”西里斯打断道，“她并不在乎这些。更准确的来说，别说她知道我并不可能爱上她这种‘无关紧要’的小事了，即便我恨她恨到了骨子里，她也不会改变她的想法的。因为她根本不想从我这里得到什么爱情，她想要的仅仅是‘布莱克家族的女主人’这个身份而已。仅此而已。”

玛丽低着头，神情看上去很是窘迫，“可是你又真的有你想象的那么了解她吗，西里斯？你不是说在此之前，你们连普通朋友都算不上吗？也许她并不是这么想的呢？如果……如果她不是这么想的，如果她实际上会对你们之间的感情感到在乎呢？”

“相信我，那是不可能的。”

“你甚至都没有尝试过！”玛丽这一次是真的急了，“还是说——还是说你只是不愿意尝试罢了？”

西里斯不解地看向了玛丽的眼睛，在心里默默地将玛丽的这番话研究了一番后，他才带着疑惑幽幽地开口：“你说我‘不愿意尝试’，是什么意思，玛丽？”

玛丽下意识地后退了一步，颤颤巍巍地说道：“也许你只是在害怕，如果这个办法行得通的话，也就证明了她并非你所想象的那样。她并不是一块没有感情的石头，她是一个活生生的人，西里斯！说不定她是真的喜欢你呢，那你会怎么做？你会为此感到愧疚吗？还是会因此动摇了你想要破除婚约的决心呢？”

“玛丽，我——”西里斯正欲开口。

“你不用急着给我答案，西里斯。”玛丽说，“我想你现在的头脑并不太清醒，当然我也一样。可如果等你想明白了，意识到你真的需要我的帮助的话，你知道我随时随地都会愿意帮助你的。”

语毕，玛丽并没有站在原地等待着西里斯的回答，而是率先转身，朝着公共休息室的出口方向跑去。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 056

“西里斯，在休息室外面有人找你。”

詹姆斯·波特说完这句话后，便意味深长地看了自己的好友——西里斯一眼，接着用手指了指格兰芬多公共休息室的出口。西里斯下意识地抬了抬眼睛，问道：“是谁？”

“你出去了就知道了。”詹姆斯坏笑着说，“希望这对你来说算是一个——”话才说到一半，他便静悄悄地摆出了一个“惊喜”的口型。

西里斯无奈地笑了笑，这才放下了手中的那本实际上让他感到有些无趣的杂志，接着站起了身子，双手插在了口袋里，径直朝着门口走去。

就算詹姆斯不告诉他那个人究竟是谁，但在西里斯的心中其实早已有了一个答案，因为该来的事情，迟早是要来的。他和格林格拉斯即便能够相互回避得了一时，却也始终需要面对面地进行一次冷静的谈话。

等他走到休息室门口的时候，果然不出他所料的，他看见了一名站在墙角处昏暗的煤油灯下的金发少女。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯如今的穿着在这个季节里显得尤为单薄，她没有围上厚重的围巾，甚至连长袍都没有穿。纤细的身体只是被一层薄薄的制服裙子包裹着，勾勒出了少女特有的优美曲线，在暗绿色的百褶裙下，露出了她笔直细长的小腿。

西里斯见状不禁皱了皱眉头，在这个季节里穿这么少，她真的不感觉冷吗？

不过当然，他是不可能主动向格林格拉斯询问这种问题的。

阿佳莎似乎也很快意识到了西里斯的存在，在听见了从自己身后传来的脚步声后，她轻轻地回过头去看向了站在门口的西里斯，苍白的脸上并没有露出什么特别的表情。

既没有欣喜，也不是厌烦。

“你找我有什么事？”

见阿佳莎并没有主动开口说话的打算，西里斯还是选择率先打破了沉默：“能劳驾斯莱特林的级长小姐亲自跑来格兰芬多的公共休息室，我是不是应该感到万分荣幸？”

阿佳莎听完了西里斯的揶揄，倒也并没有感到受到了冒犯，而是轻轻地抿出了一个淡淡的微笑，对他说道：“我有东西想要交给你，布莱克先生。”

“可是我并不认为我们之间的关系已经熟络到可以互相交换礼物的地步，格林格拉斯。”西里斯冷淡地说，“况且你的父亲已经把那个戒指交给我了，不是吗？”

阿佳莎听后深吸了一口气，接着从口袋里拿出了一个淡蓝色的琉璃瓶子。在看见阿佳莎手中的琉璃瓶的那一刹那，西里斯觉得自己好像忘记了呼吸。那是他的瓶子，是他的“阿弗洛狄忒的祝福”，也是导致了这一切的麻烦的罪魁祸首。

“我想我应该把它物归原主。”阿佳莎轻声说。

“你到底想玩什么花样，格林格拉斯？”西里斯警惕地盯着阿佳莎，显然是并不愿意相信她所说的话，“你别忘记了，你当初是怎么费尽心思才从我的身上将这个瓶子掉包的。你也别忘记了，我一定会想办法破除那个婚约，这是你为数不多的把柄，我怎么可能相信你真的会这样轻易地把它交给我？”

“……哦，是的，你说的没错。”阿佳莎看着西里斯的眼睛说道，“这对我来说的确是一个有利的把柄，有它在，我或许还能利用它让你安分一阵子。”

阿佳莎说出这话的时候，语气中透露着丝丝轻蔑。

一旦将她激怒，她那个阴险虚伪的本性就会暴露无遗。想到这儿，西里斯便忍不住开始在心中暗讽。

“可是，”阿佳莎说到一半，顿了顿，“我也不喜欢拿着本来就不属于自己的东西。”

“是吗？”西里斯带着古怪的眼神盯着阿佳莎问道，“可是我认为你其实很喜欢这么做呢，因为你一直以来都是这么做的，靠着耍小聪明和小手段不断地从别人手里抢走那些本不属于你的东西，难道不是这样吗？”

阿佳莎苦笑着歪了歪脑袋，“也许吧，但这一件东西我确实不想留着。”

“为什么？”

“那上面写的是你堂姐的名字。”阿佳莎尖锐地说，“我为什么要留着一个写有你堂姐名字的琉璃瓶，布莱克？”

说完，她便打算一步上前，朝着西里斯所在的方向走去。“等等！”可是西里斯在她这么做之前制止了她。阿佳莎也只好停下了脚步，同时好奇地眨了眨眼睛，似乎对西里斯的这个决定感到有些讶异。

“琉璃瓶飞来。”

西里斯站在原地，小声地念出了一个飞来咒，阿佳莎手中的瓶子很快就从她的手中飞到了西里斯的手里。等琉璃瓶稳稳地落在了西里斯的掌心之后，他才又一次抬起头，对阿佳莎说道：“我还是不相信你。”

阿佳莎听后耸了耸肩，“已经无所谓了。”她淡淡地说，“不过我依然很好奇，你现在还想撕烂我的嘴吗，布莱克？”

“啊……一点儿都没错。”西里斯忍不住拖长着语调说道，“不仅如此，如果可以的话，我甚至想掐住你的脖子，把你脑袋里的所有坏心思统统倒出来才好。”

“可这个世界上有很多人的坏心思比我还要多，你难道要一个个地去惩治他们吗，正义的格兰芬多先生？”阿佳莎问道。

“但至少，他们的生活与我无关。”西里斯说。

“那这么说——”阿佳莎突然意识到了什么，“我的生活就与你有关了吗，西里斯？”

西里斯发现这是阿佳莎第一次直呼他的教名，虽然这并不是在意这种无关紧要的小事的时候，但他还是感到有些不适应地皱了皱眉。

“虽然很不想承认，但现在的确是这样。”

“你是不是很讨厌我，布莱克？”还没等西里斯把话说完，阿佳莎就接着问道，“你应该很讨厌我，对吧？特别是在我想办法逼着你答应和我订婚之后，是不是？”

西里斯微微一愣，“答案难道不是显而易见的吗？”他说出这句话的时候，声音显得有些飘忽不定的。

“但是，”阿佳莎却又说道，“在此之前，你也从来没有喜欢过我，不是吗？不要对我说因为我是斯莱特林，而你是一个格兰芬多这种话，你和你堂姐的事情已经证明这一套借口是完全不管用的。所以到底是为什么呢，西里斯·布莱克？”

西里斯静静地打量着这位站在眼前的少女，少女的那双如同猫眼一般的眼睛也同样在打量着他。不知道为什么，西里斯可以确信，阿佳莎的眼神并没有欺骗他——她的确想要知道这个问题的答案。

一个有趣的想法突然在他的脑海中一闪而过。

“原因很简单。”西里斯昂起了头，居高临下地看着阿佳莎说道，“因为我认为你这个人……虚伪的很。”

阿佳莎听后猛地怔住了。

“没错，就是虚伪，虚伪至极。”西里斯继续说道，“你撒谎成瘾了，格林格拉斯。你或许是喜欢别人听见你说出那些谎话时露出的表情，当他们一脸真诚地说你是一个单纯善良的好人的时候，你的心里一定感到特别的愉快吧？不，应该不仅仅是愉快，你或许还会觉得他们都是傻子，为什么这么容易就能够被你蒙骗过关。”

阿佳莎低下头咬了咬她绯红色的嘴唇，并没有说话。

“我也可以告诉你实话，以前即便是在格兰芬多，你也有不少仰慕者。”西里斯一面把玩着手中的琉璃瓶，一面说道，“他们觉得你是为数不多的，温柔体贴且又善良勇敢的斯莱特林。梅林，这样的形容词从他们的口中说出来，甚至都有一些让我感到作呕。你还记得吗，在你三年级，也就是我们二年级的时候，格兰芬多的魁地奇球队和斯莱特林的球队比赛，我们在当时输掉了那场比赛，我们学院的找球手还因为这场比赛受了重伤，导致他整整一个学期都没有再去参加训练。其他的斯莱特林，在当时要么是表现得幸灾乐祸，要么是摆出一副事不关己的态度。”

西里斯说到一半，若有所思地顿了顿，“可是只有你，格林格拉斯，只有你——只有你莫名其妙地跑过来对我们说一大堆安慰的话，还给那名找球手连续不间断地送了整整三个月的白鲜，最后甚至都把他感动得说不出话来。你知道吗，他直到毕业都没能找到女朋友，全是拜你所赐。”

“是这样吗？”听到这里，阿佳莎忍不住苦笑着反问，“可是我不记得了。”

“你当然不会记得了！”西里斯讥讽着说道，“你或许都不知道那个找球手名叫做博伊·麦克拉根，对吧？因为你根本就不是想要安慰格兰芬多，也不是想要帮助麦克拉根，你只不过是想要通过做这些事情来获得他人对你的好感而已，仅此而已。诸如此类的事情还有很多，多得让我数不清，我也不想去数。说句实话，如果不是你主动问起的话，我是绝对不会去联想那些和你有关的往事的，因为那会让我觉得恶心。”

“你就是一个被宠坏了的孩子，布莱克。”阿佳莎说，“也许你说的没错，我帮助他人的动机的确没有那么高尚。但那是因为你不明白，作为一个从小被身边的人溺爱着长大的人，你永远不会明白——”

“你想要谈及你的家庭，是吗？”阿佳莎话还没说完，西里斯却突然一步一步地走向了前方，“我也可以告诉你，你不了解我的家庭，更加不了解我曾经都经历过些什么，你说我的家人对我的感情是溺爱，我却不这么认为。你也说过你恨厄休拉，恨整个格林格拉斯家族里的所有人，我也不这么认为。在我看来，事实恰恰相反，你不是不能反抗，你只是不想反抗。因为你爱厄休拉，你爱你的继母，你也爱你的家族——”

“不可能！”阿佳莎听到这里，立刻瞪着西里斯反驳道，“在这个世界上……我最不可能爱的人就是厄休拉，永远不会。”

“你看，你又在撒谎了。”西里斯随意地耸了耸肩膀，“从前我一直不明白你为什么这么喜欢说谎，现在我终于明白了。因为你不仅对别人撒谎，你甚至连你自己的都不放过。”

阿佳莎抬起了头，用她的双眼对上了西里斯的视线，目光炯炯地看着他说道：“我比你更加清楚我自己的心里在想些什么，布莱克。”

西里斯却笑着摇了摇头，“不，你只是不愿意面对而已，格林格拉斯。迟早有一天你会想明白的。你不是不能反抗厄休拉，你完全有能力这么做，你一直想方设法地逃避与厄休拉的正面对抗，根本原因还是因为你在害怕——”

“不是的！”阿佳莎还没有等西里斯把话说完，就尖声打断道，“不是这样的！”

西里斯低着头，看着阿佳莎如今那有些恼羞成怒的模样，心里不由得升起了几丝奇异的快感。

他想，他也许并不讨厌格林格拉斯现在的这个样子。

“我想说的也说的差不多了。”西里斯将手中的琉璃瓶放入了长袍的口袋中，“现在时间也不早了，我该回去了，我想你也是。”

他本想加上一句“早点回去休息吧”，但最后还是忍住了这个冲动。

阿佳莎站在原地低头不语，一直等到西里斯催促了她好几次后，她才慢慢地点了点头，接着一言不发地转身朝着另外一个方向离开了。

西里斯挺直了身子，远远地望着阿佳莎愈渐缩小的背影，这才突然惊觉——她其实比他原本想象中的还要瘦小得多。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 057

阿佳莎没有想到，自己从格兰芬多的公共休息室返回到斯莱特林的休息室之后的，第一个跑出来“迎接”自己的竟然会是来自于穆尔塞伯的恶咒。

面对着埃弗里和穆尔塞伯诡异的微笑，阿佳莎感到有一阵剧烈的疼痛从自己的头皮传来。“四分五裂！”她小声地念出了这个咒语，下一秒，那一束被咒语禁锢着的金黄色发丝瞬间犹如脆弱的蜘蛛丝一般断裂开来，散落在了地面上。

阿佳莎仰起头，冷冷地打量着坐在自己面前的埃弗里、穆尔塞伯以及……诺特。

“现在你的恶咒已经施到我头上了吗，埃弗里？”

“只是开个小小的玩笑，放松点儿，格林格拉斯。”埃弗里讥笑着说道，“我想我们的级长小姐应该不会为了这么一点小事而生气的吧？”

穆尔塞伯见阿佳莎没有接话，急忙火上浇油地补充道：“你忘记了吗，埃弗里？现在格林格拉斯已经不是一个人了，她刚刚找到了一个牢靠的靠山。”

埃弗里故作恍然大悟，夸张地“哇哦”了一声。接着，坐在他们身旁的诺特也不禁轻笑了一声，同时尖锐地看着阿佳莎说道：“是了，埃弗里。如果我是你的话，我是绝对没有哪个胆子去动布莱克的新娘的，你说是不是，穆尔塞伯？”

一听到“布莱克”这个姓氏，阿佳莎瞬间就明白了什么。

“我们当然是没有资格碰格林格拉斯的，但是一想到——”

“一想到将来有资格碰她的人居然会是那个愚蠢的布莱克，”诺特皱着眉头啧了几声，“穆尔塞伯，就连我都感到有些痛心。”

阿佳莎的嘴角抽动了一下，脸上的笑容明显已经僵住了。

“我想你们应该管好你们自己的事，诺特。”她冷淡地说，“而现在，也请原谅我并没有那个闲情逸致和几位先生在这里开玩笑了。如果你们不介意的话——”

阿佳莎还没完全把话说完，诺特却抢先打断了她：“你还记得吗，阿佳莎？你曾经拒绝过我一次。那个时候我认为，像你这样的女孩眼光是极其挑剔的，所以我并没有对你的拒绝感到气恼。可是现在……我却又不得不开始重新审视你的品位了，真是可惜。如果我没有记错的话，我们两个在未来的两年内还要一起完全巡夜的任务，不过我现在已经对这件事感到厌倦了。因为不知道为什么，只要我一看见你，我就会不由自主地联想到西里斯·布莱克那张欠揍的脸。”

阿佳莎没有开口反驳他些什么，她只是莫名地注意到，在诺特的身后坐着两位少女——克洛伊·诺特和艾丽娅·沙菲克。

克洛伊和艾丽娅正在静静地盯着阿佳莎，脸上都是一副欲言又止的模样。可是到最后，她们谁也没有开口说一句话。

这是自然，想必卡西奥佩娅早就已经警告过她的两位女伴了。在从前，即便卡西奥佩娅打从心底里地瞧不起阿佳莎，但也不会去过多的干涉她的好友的私生活。可是现在，卡西奥佩娅对阿佳莎的感情恐怕早已不是“瞧不起”这么简单了。

阿佳莎觉得，只要有那个机会，卡西奥佩娅一定会选择毫不犹豫地掐死她。

阿佳莎忽然对她身边的这个虚伪的交际圈感到有些厌倦了。

可没想到就在这时，另一阵清冽镇静的嗓音突然打断了在场所有人的思绪。

“你们不要太过分了，诺特。”雷古勒斯·布莱克不知道从什么时候站了出来，目光坚定地盯着诺特等人警告道，“埃弗里、穆尔塞伯，你们平常对于低年级麻瓜出身的学生的所作所为，大家或许还能够保持着‘睁一只眼闭一只眼’的态度。但是如今你们这样明目张胆地在公共休息室里攻击同学，我想即便是卢修斯·马尔福在场，现在都不会选择帮你们说任何好话了，我希望你们能够明白这一点。”

诺特听完了雷古勒斯的话，脸上立刻泛起了怒气。他猛地站了起来，一步一步地朝着雷古勒斯走去，狠狠地瞪着雷古勒斯的眼睛吼道：“你以为你是什么？！你不过是一个四年级的——”

“这和我们在上几年级无关，诺特。”雷古勒斯冷静地说，“如果你们继续这样下去，我可不敢保证我不会将今天在公共休息室内发生的一切如实告知斯拉格霍恩教授。”

诺特听后微微一怔，似乎完全没有想到雷古勒斯会说出这样的话。

他站在原地涨红了脸，窘迫而又恼怒地沉默了数秒，最后才幽幽地讽刺道：“啊，我忘记了，她迟早是要和你一样改姓布莱克的，对不对？所以你们才会如此的沆瀣一气！”

雷古勒斯听后，似乎还想要对着诺特辩驳些什么，但是在他准备这么做之前，他却被阿佳莎的一个眼神给制止住了。

“巡夜的事情，我会想办法和阿克瑞斯对换时间的。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“真是遗憾，诺特。你说你不想看见我这张脸，可你应该不知道我对你的厌恶绝对不比你对我的少。还有，或许你说得对，西里斯·布莱克确实长着一张缺乏教训的脸，然而若是相比起你，我一定会毫不犹豫地选择布莱克的。至于理由，其实也同样十分的显而易见。”

说完，她并没有等待诺特的回答，而是回过头去看向了雷古勒斯，说道：“布莱克先生，不知道你现在是否介意和我出去一下？”

“当然不会，格林格拉斯小姐。”雷古勒斯摇摇头说。

等两人一同了来到公共休息室的门口之后，阿佳莎才低下了头，小声地对雷古勒斯说道：“很抱歉……布莱克先生，请相信我之前说你哥哥长了一张欠揍的脸之类的话，并不是认真的——”

雷古勒斯轻笑了一声，“我明白，没事的，阿佳莎。”

阿佳莎愣了愣，接着继续说道：“还有……我也要谢谢你。谢谢你刚才替我说话，虽然你其实根本就没有必要这么做。”

“不，不是这样的——”雷古勒斯连忙说，“其实诺特最后还是说了一句人话……你——你迟早会成为我的家人的，阿佳莎。我当然不可能做到在他们这样羞辱你的时候还选择坐视不理，更何况除了这个原因之外，我也同样还有一个不得不这么做的理由。”

“是什么？”阿佳莎纳闷地眨了眨眼。

“我一直都把你当做是我的朋友，阿佳莎。”雷古勒斯笑着说，“虽然我知道你或许并不这么想。”

阿佳莎不得不承认，在她听完雷古勒斯的这番话后，她的确打从心底里地感到有一些吃惊。实际上，她从来就没有打算在斯莱特林学院里交什么朋友。斯莱特林里的学生都是极为精明的，在他们眼里，利益永远高于所谓的情谊。一旦与人起了利益冲突的时候，很多人都会选择抓住利益而不是情谊。如此一来，人与人之间的情感就变得更加脆弱不堪了。

因此从前阿佳莎才一直认为，那样脆弱不堪的友谊，不要也罢。

她一个人可以过得很好。即便有的时候可能会感到有一些孤独。

想到这里，阿佳莎带着询问的目光看向了雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯漆黑的眼珠在微弱灯光的映衬下反射出了她的倒影。黑发少年的神色依旧如常，并没有表现出任何的紧张或者是不安，所以阿佳莎无从分辨他刚才是否是在说谎。

但她最后却也还是选择微笑着回答道：“不，不是这样的。事实上，你在我的心中也一直是我的朋友，布莱克先生。”

**

阿佳莎心想，阿克瑞斯这一次是真正地生气了。这一点从他返校之后便再也没有主动地联系过她就能够看得出来。

魔法史课才刚刚结束。宾斯教授的魔法史课虽然被他展示得有些冗长无趣，但课堂上的所有内容实际上都还算得上有意思。阿佳莎觉得，如果宾斯教授能够稍微改进一下自己的授课方式的话，过来上课的学生人数一定会大大增加的。

“我从以前就不喜欢她了，只不过是你们一直说她是个好人。”

“不，珍妮，你以前一直说她是个不错的学姐。但我是真的不喜欢她。”

“我也不喜欢格林格拉斯小姐，特别是……特别是在发生了这件事后。天呐，你们知道玛丽那一天哭的有多伤心吗？我听说西里斯压根就不喜欢她，是她非缠着西里斯答应了这个婚约的，真是可恶。”

“可恶又有什么办法呢？人家的家里可是用金加隆堆出来的。只是可惜了西里斯，明明这么好的一个人，却偏偏要被迫吊死在她这棵树上。”

……

正当阿佳莎独自一人从魔法史教室走向变形课教室的时候，从墙角传来的几阵议论声让她不由自主地停下了脚步。

她轻叹了一口气，紧接着静悄悄地贴在了墙面上，小心翼翼地探出了一个眼睛朝声音传来的方向瞥去。

只见墙角的另一端站着几位格兰芬多少女，模样看上去顶多只有十三四岁左右，正聚在一起面红耳赤地争论着什么。

不管她们在争论些什么，阿佳莎都知道，她们的话题中心一定离不开她和西里斯的那个婚约。

“我太心疼玛丽了！”在这时，其中一名黑发少女尖声说道。

“你怎么不心疼心疼我呢？”另外一名褐发女孩补充道，“我从一年级开始就喜欢西里斯了，你知道我每年都有给西里斯送圣诞礼物吗？去年的那条围巾还是我亲手织的呢……如果是玛丽也就算了，玛丽为了西里斯也做了不少事情。可是凭什么是她呢？难道就因为她投了个好胎吗？真是太不公平了，她根本就不配！”

听到这里，阿佳莎忍不住在心里冷笑。

投了个好胎？梅林在上，如果可以的话，她真的愿意牺牲她现在所拥有的一切去和那个仰慕西里斯·布莱克的女孩调换一下身份。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 058

站在墙角听那几位格兰芬多少女八卦了好几分钟，阿佳莎也渐渐地开始感到无趣了。

总的来说，她们口中说出来的那些传言大概算是真假参半。有人说她其实是个虚伪的小人，平时和颜悦色的模样仅仅只是伪装。阿佳莎听后，勉强认为这一点还算不上污蔑。

不过接下来的几则传言就越来越离谱了。

还有人说她在四年级的时候曾经和诺特发生过关系，并且还因此怀上了身孕，最后还是通过好不容易从黑市弄来的魔药才把孩子顺利地拿掉了。

听到这里，阿佳莎就觉得自己应该离开了。

西奥多·诺特？阿佳莎忍不住厌恶地撇了撇嘴，她可不认为诺特是一个发生露水情缘的好对象。

那几位格兰芬多的少女大概也是刚刚从别的教室里走出来，所以才会出现在这条通向变形课教室的路上。不过好在霍格沃茨的城堡结构足够复杂，能够让阿佳莎去到变形课教室的路也远远不止这一条。

所以她最后选择换了一条路，转身离去。

只是让她没有想到的是，当她还没在另一条路上行走两步，偏偏又撞见了刚才在墙角遇到的那几个女孩。而这一次，她们可是直接正面迎上了对方。

那几名少女估计是认为阿佳莎并不认识她们，在见到阿佳莎的时候，表情也显得更加无所畏惧了。就在这时，其中一名留着蓬松短发的女孩却突然一个箭步朝着阿佳莎所在的方向冲了过来，等阿佳莎反应过来之后，一阵剧烈的疼痛已经从她的手肘处传来，她手中的一大卷厚重的羊皮纸也瞬间散落了一地。

“真是对不起！”

阿佳莎正欲开口说些什么的时候，短发女孩看上去十分慌张地说：“我……我刚刚实在是太着急了，所以走路的时候才没有看见原来前面有人！真的十分抱歉！”

阿佳莎意味深长地看着她眨了眨眼，沉默了半晌后才说：“没事，反正你也不是故意的。”

女孩的神情明显僵了一下。

站在女孩身后的另外几名少女看上去有些不安，似乎正在犹豫究竟要不要上前帮阿佳莎捡起那些掉落在地面上的羊皮纸。

可是阿佳莎却在她们准备这么做之前开口说道：“快点去上课吧，小姐们。我想课间的休息时间已经所剩无几了。”

“可是——”其中一名少女咬了咬唇。

阿佳莎看得出她似乎有一些愧疚，可相比起她们那些惺惺作态的“补偿”，阿佳莎此时此刻更加希望她们能够尽快消失在她的视线之中。

所以她继续说道：“没关系的，这里交给我就行了。”

短发少女听后回过头去，对着那名想要帮忙的女孩说：“我觉得她说的好像也挺有道理的……我们还是赶快去上课吧，别忘了，我们下节课可是黑魔法防御术课呢。”

既然她话都已经这么说了，那名感到有些愧疚的少女自然也不好再多反驳些什么，只好乖乖地点了点头，接着跟上了她的几位同伴的脚步，朝着和阿佳莎相反的方向走去。

等那几位女孩全部离开之后，阿佳莎才站在原地愣愣地盯着地面上的那些散落的羊皮纸。她想她或许可以用一个飞来咒，只可惜掉落的羊皮纸实在是太凌乱了，仅仅使用飞来咒恐怕会遗漏其中的几张，这可不是阿佳莎希望看见的结果。

于是她只好慢慢地蹲下了身子，弯着腰伸出手，一张一张地将那些羊皮纸慢慢地捡了起来。

没想到就在这时，突然出现了另一只骨节分明的手和她的手同时落在了地面上的羊皮纸上。

阿佳莎有些意外地抬起头看过去，只见和她一样身穿斯莱特林学院长袍的黑发少年正带着一种诡异的目光冷冷地打量着她。斯内普盯着她沉默了数秒后才幽幽地开口：“我是不是应该先恭喜你……格林格拉斯？”

“噢，不用。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“还有，谢谢你。”

斯内普没有搭腔，而是静静地把他手中的那几张羊皮纸交给了阿佳莎。

“你等会有事吗，斯内普先生？”

“我之后要上魔药课。”

阿佳莎点了点头，接着说道：“那我想我们或许是顺路的。”

阿佳莎原以为斯内普会对着自己和西里斯的婚约冷嘲热讽一番，可是出乎她意料的是，斯内普并没有这么做。除了一开始的那一句“恭喜你”之外，斯内普便没有再提及任何有关那个婚约的事情了。

“同学五年，我竟然不知道你原来是个宽宏大度的人，格林格拉斯。”就在两人维持着一种奇怪的气氛朝着前方行走着的时候，斯内普突然开口道，“面对着几个冲撞了你的格兰芬多，你的选择居然是放她们回去上课。”

“因为完全没有什么和她们纠缠的必要。”阿佳莎说出这句话的时候，语气是极其冰冷的，“她们讨厌我。正是因为讨厌我，所以她们才会做出那样的事情。所以不论我说些什么，她们对我的看法都不会有所改变的。而我也并不在乎她们究竟如何看待我，又为什么要浪费那个时间和她们纠缠下去呢？”

斯内普停下了脚步，转头看着她。

“你还真是清高得令我意外，格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎有些尴尬地笑了笑，“谢谢夸奖。”

虽然斯内普的这句话显然不是用来夸奖她的。

“你先不用谢我，”斯内普冷淡地说，“实际上，我认为你的将来已经够令人感到同情了。这个世界上绝对没有比嫁给那个西里斯·布莱克更糟糕的事，当然前提是如果你不将詹姆斯·波特列入考虑范围内的话。”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声，示意他继续说下去。

“但也正因为这样，我想你以后大概也没有那个必要在每个晚上偷偷跑到魔药课教室里来了吧？”

阿佳莎愣了愣。的确，斯内普说到了点子上。之前她之所以会答应斯拉格霍恩教授的请求，是因为她希望能够争取到在毕业之后留校任教的那个职位。

只可惜，如果她真的能够顺利嫁给布莱克的话，这个计划恐怕就要泡汤了。

不过话说回来，她究竟能不能嫁给布莱克，其实也是一个未知数。

毕竟她向厄休拉保证过，她一定会想办法让厄休拉如愿以偿地将自己的女儿嫁入布莱克家的大门。在当时对厄休拉立下承诺的时候，因为情况紧急，她几乎都没能仔细地考虑过要怎么做才能够让这件事情顺利地进行。

想个办法让西里斯·布莱克离家出走？

又或者是从雷古勒斯·布莱克身上入手？

退一万步讲，即便她真的有那个办法让西里斯的婚约落在雷古勒斯的身上，她又有必要利用这个办法去帮助厄休拉吗？

也许西里斯·布莱克说的也没有错，她可以反抗，她其实也有能力反抗——

可她现在就像是被困在了一个迷雾一般的棋局中，只要稍微走错一步，就会全盘皆输。

“格林格拉斯？”

斯内普的声音将她猛地拉回了现实。

“你刚刚看上去就像是被施了夺魂咒一样——又或者是，一个喝了复方汤剂的蠢狮子。”斯内普一面奇怪地打量着她，一面暗讽道。

“抱歉。”阿佳莎歉疚地看着斯内普，苦笑着说，“也许是最近没有休息好。”

“我能想象的出来。”斯内普冷哼一声。

“对了，你说到哪儿了？”阿佳莎像是忽然想起了什么，问道，“关于魔药课教室……你有什么想要问我的吗？”

“上学期还有几剂没有配置完成的魔药，”斯内普说，“不过我想你现在也没有必要过来了。”

“不！”阿佳莎急忙说道，“我还是很愿意去的。”

“什么？”

“我说我还是很愿意去的，”阿佳莎解释说，“我指的是帮忙配置魔药之类的事情。即便斯拉格霍恩教授不打算将那个任教职位留给我，我也还是很愿意帮忙的。”

斯内普听后忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“今晚七点，魔药课教室，你能够过来吗？”

阿佳莎却显得有些为难，“那个……八点可以吗？”

“你现在是在和我讨价还价吗，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎摇摇头，“不，不是这样的。只不过我傍晚的时候需要去克鲁格教授的办公室一趟，估计只有那场谈话结束之后，我才能够过去魔药课教室。”

斯内普沉默着思忖了一会儿。

“就这样吧，”他淡淡地说，“晚上八点，魔药课教室。记得带上你的脑子，格林格拉斯，我可不想又一次看到一个看上去像是喝了复方汤剂的狮子站在我的面前。”

**

不少五年级的学生都有一种共同的感受，那就是五年级之后所学习的课程真是越来越难了。

麦格教授的变形课才刚刚下课，就已经有一大群拉文克劳的学生“水泄不通”地围在了她的身边，每一个人的脸上都带着渴求和急切的神情。剩下的几位格兰芬多学生没能抢到最合适的位置，只好无奈地看着自己学院的院长叹了一口气，接着转过身去朝着如今身边已经围满了女生的波特和布莱克所在的方向走去。

“谢谢你，詹姆斯，你这么一说我忽然觉得也不是那么难了！”

“不用谢，南希。以后有什么问题也可以尽管来问我。”

“那这个咒语呢？我其实一直都不太明白为什么应该这么做……你能给我解释一下吗？”

……

站在教室后方的莉莉远远地打量着如今一脸得意的詹姆斯·波特，脸上不禁露出了一些厌恶神情，几丝烦躁在她翠绿色的眼睛中一闪而过。

就在大部分的格兰芬多学生仍然留在教室里热切地讨论着问题的时候，莉莉不知道什么时候已经离开了变形课教室了。

西里斯轻轻地拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀，示意他朝着后方看去。

詹姆斯回过头去，望着空空如也的后排座位，脸上的兴致刹那便消减了一大半，淡褐色的眼中也不再闪烁着兴奋的光芒了。

“那个——”他压低了声音，幽幽地说，“其实西里斯的变形术学得更好，如果大家实在有不明白的地方，也可以问他的。”

站在西里斯身旁的玛丽听后条件反射地看了西里斯一眼，接着一脸期待地问道：“真的可以吗，西里斯？”

西里斯点点头，回答道：“这点小事，当然没问题。”

“那么……”玛丽有些羞怯地低下了头，小声地提议道，“那么我们可以出去讨论吗？我觉得那样做效率或许会更高一些。”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，示意他对此并没有意见。

等两个人一同来到教室外的一个阴暗角落之后，玛丽才从书包里掏出了她的变形课课本，接着用羽毛笔在课本的某一页上圈出了几个知识点，指着它们对西里斯道：“这些……其实我都没怎么弄明白。”

西里斯伸手接过那已经略显破旧的课本，在翻阅了一下后，才低下头，盯着课本上的那几串文字，用平静的语气回答道：“其实这个咒语并不是很难，最重要的是你需要你需要在念出咒语的时候集中精力去想象那个你想要变成的事物。比方说……”

西里斯的解释才刚刚开了个头，玛丽的思绪却早已经飘到九霄云外去了。

其实她说想要请教西里斯问题只是一个幌子，那几个咒语她早就已经在莉莉那儿弄明白了。她之所以要装作一副懵懵懂懂的模样，为的只是能把西里斯单独地叫出来。

如果她没有记错的话……五年级的变形课之后便是六年级的变形课。

而她——

就在西里斯全神贯注地对着课本解释着变形魔咒的原理的时候，玛丽在这时突然踮起了脚尖，然后在他的脸颊上落下了一个浅浅的吻。

西里斯意识到了什么后，身体猛地怔了怔，耳根瞬间红得发烫。

当他抬起头，正打算对玛丽开口说话的时候，却忽然间察觉到，原来站在自己面前的除了玛丽之外，还有另外两个他绝对不想要在此时此刻见到的人。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯双手抱着一大摞羊皮纸，苍白的脸颊上似乎有恼怒的气息一闪而过，一双明亮的眼睛正用古怪的眼神死死地盯着自己与玛丽。而在她的身侧，几乎是毫不意外地，自然是站着那一位阴沉孤僻的斯莱特林——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

阿佳莎微微张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么话来缓解一下气氛的尴尬，可是在目睹了刚才所发生的那一切的她，好像已经全然忘记了“上午好”应该怎么说了。

没想到反倒是玛丽率先冲着阿佳莎和斯内普甜甜一笑，说道：“上午好，格林格拉斯小姐，斯内普先生。”

阿佳莎没有即刻说话，站在她身边的斯内普则低下了头，有些幸灾乐祸的稍稍弯了弯嘴角。

阿佳莎站在原地，最后还是没有向玛丽还有西里斯问好，而是说出了一句令她自己都感到有些意外的话。

她说：“我们走吧，西弗勒斯。”

说完，她也毫不顾忌对面的两个人投来的奇怪的目光，伸出手就拽着斯内普朝着反方向飞快地走去。

等她确信自己已经完全离开了西里斯和玛丽的视线之后，她才猛地松开了斯内普的手，接着便轮到斯内普开始用一种奇怪的视线打量着她了。

“我不记得……”斯内普幽幽地说，“我们的关系什么时候变得那么好了？”

阿佳莎听后用力地咬了咬下唇，还是没有说话。

斯内普自然是意识到了她的异样，接着问道：“你不去上变形课吗？那可是麦格教授的变形课。”

对，没错，那的确是麦格教授的变形课。

而她从入学以来，就从来没有缺席过一节麦格教授的课。身为斯莱特林级长的她在整个课堂里也十分的显眼，若是她无故缺勤的话，是一定会引起麦格教授的注意的。

但即便如此，她还是说：“我不去了。”

“不去了？”斯内普饶有趣味地冷笑。

阿佳莎“嗯”了一声，说道：“不想去了。”话音落下后，她又抬头看了斯内普一眼，淡淡道，“你也快点去上课吧，现在课间休息时间估计只剩下几分钟了。”

……

阿佳莎从变形课教室回来之后哪里也没去，而是直接径直回到了自己的单人间寝室里。

她坐在书桌面前的椅子上，一头齐腰的金发顺着椅背倾泻而下，在室内灯火的照耀下，一眼望过去宛若一帘银色的瀑布。

在对着斯莱特林校舍那雕刻着繁杂花纹的天花板发了许久的呆之后，她才坐直了身子，接着打开了书桌最下方的一个小抽屉。

只见在抽屉的最中央坐落着一个精致的黑色礼盒，阿佳莎伸出手把礼盒拿了出来，随后将其打开。

而礼盒中，则放置着一个镶嵌有一颗黑曜石、并且雕刻有她的姓名的银色戒指。

——她的订婚戒指。

实际上，她早在前几个星期就收到了布莱克家族通过猫头鹰送过来的订婚戒指，只不过她一直认为在学校里佩戴这种戒指过于的张扬招摇，所以才一直将它放在抽屉里，未曾拿出来过。

可是……

她一面思索着，一面慢慢地将戒指套在了自己白皙而修长的手指上。

可是现在看来，其实招摇一些也没有什么不好的，不是吗？


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 059

在变形课之后回到格兰芬多公共休息室内的格兰芬多们都意外地看见了这么一个场景。

西里斯双手插在口袋里，一言不发地朝前走着，而在他的身后跟着一脸茫然无措的玛丽·麦克唐纳。尽管玛丽已经尽力地加快步伐跟上西里斯的脚步，然而走在前方的少年却似乎没有打算放慢节奏的意思。

“西里斯，你等一等！”

最后，玛丽实在是没忍住冲着西里斯大声喊道：“我……我快要跟不上你了。”

西里斯听后，终于缓慢地停了下来，接着回过头去，淡淡地瞥了玛丽玛丽一眼。

“你生气了吗，西里斯？”就在这时，玛丽有些不安地看着西里斯问道。

“生什么气？”西里斯反问，语气听起来就好像他是真的不知道玛丽究竟在询问什么问题一样。

“我刚刚——”玛丽话还没有完全说完，就已经涨红了脸颊，“我刚刚没有经过你的同意，就……就做出了那样的事，还是当着斯内普和格林格拉斯的面……对不起。”

听完了玛丽的解释，西里斯才露出了好似恍然大悟的神情，随后才慢悠悠地看着玛丽说道：“噢，你说那件事啊。没什么大不了的。”

玛丽愣了愣，下意识地咬了咬嘴唇。

西里斯说格林格拉斯对自己并没有任何感情，她想要得到的只不过是作为布莱克夫人的一个身份罢了。玛丽虽然也很想说服自己相信西里斯的话，可是作为女生，作为一名喜欢了西里斯整整五年的女生，她有一种莫名的直觉——事情绝非西里斯所想的那么简单。

所以她才会选择冒着也许会被西里斯讨厌的风险，特意在格林格拉斯面前做出了那样出格的举动。

而格林格拉斯脸上那堪称精彩万分的表情，也很明确地告诉了她，她之前的担心并非杞人忧天。

原因也很简单，她分明在格林格拉斯的脸上看见了那种曾经也在她的脸上出现过的情绪。

——是嫉妒。

西里斯究竟是有多迟钝，才会打从心底里认为格林格拉斯对他一丁点儿感情都没有呢？

正当西里斯和玛丽两人陷入了沉默之际，公共休息室内的一阵议论声就像是利剑一般切断了玛丽的所有思绪。因为玛丽清楚地听见了，她们正在激烈议论的对象，正好就是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。

“珍妮，我觉得我们刚才那样做挺过分的。”

“这有什么过分的，你在一开始不也是答应了要小小地报复她一下吗？”

“可是……可是她也没有和我们生气，反而还放我们回去上课了呀。”

“那是因为格林格拉斯以为我们的下一节课是黑魔法防御术课，她可不敢让我们迟到。如果她知道我们下一节课根本就没有排课的话，我敢打赌，她是一定会依仗着级长的身份给我们扣分，并且还要好好地教育我们一番的。”

……

在听见“格林格拉斯”这个姓氏之后，西里斯微微地眯起了灰色的双眼，看向了眼前的那几位坐在座位上的少女。

其中一位的名字好像叫做珍妮还是珍妮弗？西里斯记得她是格兰芬多三年级的学生，在之前詹姆斯的魁地奇比赛上，她似乎也是拉拉队成员的其中一个。

想到这里，西里斯几乎是不由自主地朝着珍妮她们所在的方向走去。坐在桌子最后方的那个黑发少女率先发现了西里斯的存在，在珍妮正滔滔不绝地对同伴们议论着什么的时候，黑发少女则转过头来看向了西里斯，朝他嫣然一笑道：“布莱克学长，上午好。”

西里斯点了点头，双眼却径直看向了正在说话的珍妮。

珍妮很快也意识到了些什么，嘴上的动作渐渐地停了下来。

“布莱克学长？”珍妮有些不解地望着西里斯，“请……请问有什么事吗？”

西里斯抿了抿嘴唇，脸上的表情显得格外的阴沉。

“你叫什么名字？”他指着珍妮问道。

珍妮显然是对西里斯的这个突如其来的举动感到受宠若惊，就连说话都开始变得有一点儿结结巴巴的了：“珍妮、珍妮·布朗特。”

西里斯听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，正当珍妮·布朗特为西里斯·布莱克终于知晓了自己的全名而暗暗窃喜的时候，西里斯却在这时冷冷地开口说：“布朗特，当然还有你的几个同伴们。我现在要告诉你们一件事，那就是从今往后……我不想再听见你们在我的面前提及任何有关‘阿佳莎·格林格拉斯’的事，不论你们说的究竟是好话还是坏话。不然的话——”

珍妮茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“我说，你们最好现在给我闭嘴。”

珍妮听完明显还是感到一头雾水。

西里斯说到一半，突然轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，露出了一个冷若冰霜的笑容，“不然……我也不敢保证我会做出什么事来。”

**

在大礼堂就餐结束之后，阿佳莎便依照着约定的时间来到了克鲁格教授的办公室门口。

奇怪的是，最近她在黑魔法防御术课上的表现并没有出现什么差错，每一次的论文她也按时提交了，克鲁格教授批回来的等级大多都是良好或者是优异。

既然如此，克鲁格教授又有什么事情是需要单独和她谈话的呢？

“克鲁格教授，是我。”

阿佳莎站在办公室的门口深吸了一口气，接着努力提高了嗓音对门内说道。

过了几分钟，办公室的门终于缓缓地打开了，克鲁格教授从门内探出头来，微笑着冲着阿佳莎点了点头，说道：“进来吧，格林格拉斯小姐。”

阿佳莎微微颔首，随后才迈开了步子走进了克鲁格教授的办公室。

事实上，这还是她第一次来到这个办公室里，一进走门，阿佳莎就看见了好几摞堆在房间正中央的案台上的书本。整个房间的布置也十分整洁大方，所有的物品几乎都是按照相似的功能在不同的区域排放着，阿佳莎不禁感慨，这样一丝不苟的作风的确很符合克鲁格教授的风格。

克鲁格教授指了指茶几面前的沙发，彬彬有礼地说：“请坐吧，格林格拉斯小姐。”

阿佳莎依言坐下，同时还有些好奇地继续环顾着四周。

克鲁格教授则转身朝着阿佳莎身后的案台走去，从案台上端来了两个马克杯，将其中一个放在了阿佳莎面前后，才坐到了阿佳莎对面的座位上。

“请喝吧。”克鲁格教授笑着说，“放心，这不是咖啡，只是热巧克力而已。”

“谢谢。”阿佳莎轻声说，接着用手捧起了马克杯，将它放到了嘴边。热可可的香气瞬间涌入了她的鼻腔。她小心翼翼地抿了一口，甜度适中，味道还算尚可。

“教授，”等阿佳莎把手中的热可可喝完了一大半后，她才慢慢地问道，“您找我来有什么事吗？是因为我最近表现得不太好吗？”

克鲁格教授连忙摇头，“不，不。格林格拉斯小姐，你最近的表现依然向往常一样优秀。”

“那为什么——”

“是这样的。”克鲁格教授尝试着语重心长地说，“我听说了你家里的变故，所以也不由得感到有些担忧。听到了那样的事情，我真的感到很抱歉……你还好吗，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎很快就明白了克鲁格教授所指的事情是什么。实际上，这段时间以来，她已经对类似的安慰话语感到有些麻木了。

“我没事的，谢谢教授的关心。”阿佳莎平静地说。

“没事就好。”克鲁格教授淡淡地笑了，“但我仍然觉得……你最近好像显得有些闷闷不乐的，希望这只是我多心了。我知道家中突然发生了这样大的变故，对于像你们这样年龄的孩子来说一定是一个沉重的打击，如果你真的觉得内心难受或者需要一个倾诉对象的话，你可以直接来找我。”

阿佳莎听后，紧紧地咬着下唇，内心感到有一些犹豫。

她最近的确有些不在状态，但起因并非由于格林格拉斯先生的离世。

“教授，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“请说吧。”

“如果——”阿佳莎缓缓地开口了，“我是说如果，如果有一个人他做了一件连他自己都十分清楚的不正确的事情，可是出于个人利益考虑，他又不得不这么做。并且在完成这件事情的过程中，他还与自己的亲朋好友产生了不小的分歧，若是为了完成这件事而彻底与身边的人分道扬镳，这么做又是否值得呢？”

克鲁格在聆听的过程中，的双眼里闪烁着好奇的目光，他看着阿佳莎，说道：“首先你要明确一件事，阿佳莎。当你在做这件事的时候，你又是否真的发自内心想要完成这件事呢？”

“我……我不知道。”阿佳莎幽幽地说。

“正是这样，”克鲁格指出道，“正是因为你并不确信自己是否真正地想要完成这件事，所以才会变得患得患失。你说得对，有时候当我们在追求一样事物的时候，总是很容易与身边的人产生分歧。”

“……就拿我自己的亲身经历来说吧，在我从德姆斯特朗毕业直至来到霍格沃茨任教之前，我其实都一直留在德国钻研黑魔法。”

阿佳莎听后，不由得吃惊地望向了克鲁格。

“很惊讶对吧？”克鲁格笑着问道，“其实我在很小的时候就对黑魔法特别感兴趣，在德姆斯特朗学院有专门教授黑魔法的课程，但是学校对于这方面的把控也十分严格，为的就是不要让学生因过分沉迷黑魔法而误入歧途。在我十七岁毕业之后，我也一度差点因为贪图研究黑魔法所带来的成就感，而做出一些会让我抱憾终身的事情。”

“但是，”阿佳莎接着问道，“但是您没有这样做，对吧？”

克鲁格轻轻地摇了摇头，“是的，感谢梅林，我最后并没有那样做。后来，在我研究黑魔法的过程中，我逐渐开始明白，我之所以要研究黑魔法——为的只是要更好的防御它，而不是将它变为自己伤害他人的工具。当我真正意识到了这一点之后，我便再也不会感到害怕和迷茫了。”

克鲁格说到这儿，忍不住顿了顿：“但是，就像你之前说的那样，人们总是会对不同的事物产生不同的看法的，我的亲人也一样，他们对我喜欢钻研黑魔法这件事一直是秉持着否定和消极的态度的，不仅如此，他们也一直认为，只要继续这样下去……迟早有一天会变成一名十恶不赦的黑巫师。所以最后，我的家族就这样选择了和我断绝关系。”

阿佳莎愣了愣，“我很抱歉。”

“没有关系的。”克鲁格笑说，“这件事已经过去了很多年，所以我也释然了。其实我说了这么多，只是想要告诉你一定要坚定自己的信念，并且要明确自己究竟想要做些什么。只要明白了这一点，许多困难在你的眼前，就不会成为困难了。”

听完了这番话，阿佳莎沉默了许久都没有出声。

坚定自己的信念？可是她的信念又是什么呢？

在斯莱特林学院里，有不少人坚信纯血至上的理念，坚信巫师界就应该由纯血统的巫师来统治，而巫师也不必在麻瓜面前遮遮掩掩、躲躲藏藏。阿佳莎想这或许就是他们的“信念”。

而在别的学院里，比如格兰芬多，也有不少人认为不论纯血还是混血，又或者是麻种，都应该在巫师界受到平等的对待。这大概也是他们的一种信念吧。

可阿佳莎很快就发现了自己并没有信念。

她很迷茫，因为她从来就不会选择去相信什么信念。在她的眼里，没有什么是可以值得她完完全全地、全身心地去信赖的事物。

“克鲁格教授？”

“怎么了？”

阿佳莎突然转头看向了他的眼睛，问道：“您在下学期就要离开霍格沃茨了，对吧？”

克鲁格教授显然有些意外，但他还是回答说：“是的。不过，你又怎么知道这件事的呢，阿佳莎？”

阿佳莎无奈地笑道：“大概是由于自我入学以来，没有哪一位黑魔法防御术教授能够再霍格沃茨里任教超过一年吧。”

“噢……这么说来，好像的确是这样。”克鲁格也笑了，“实际上，我选择离开的理由倒也很简单，因为我已经收到了来自德姆斯特朗学院的邀请，他们希望我能回到母校担任黑魔法防御术教授的职位。能够回到母校任教对我而言无疑是一个非常诱人的条件，所以我最后还是同意了。”

“恭喜你，教授。”阿佳莎说出这句话的时候，是由衷地替克鲁格感到高兴的，“这的确是一件很美妙的事。”

她想，如果她是克鲁格的话，也一定会选择这么做的。

对于她而言，这世上大概也没有比留在霍格沃茨——她的母校里任教更加具有吸引力的工作了。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 060

等阿佳莎气喘吁吁地赶到魔药课教室门口的时候，手表上的指针已经越过了八点一刻了。

可令她感到有些意外的是，斯内普并没有因为她的迟到而离开魔药课教室，他依然站在门口等待着她，尽管他的脸色黑得完全可以将低年级的淘气学生吓得瞬间默不作声。

“你迟到了。”斯内普阴着脸，垂下了脑袋，乌黑的头发盖住了他的大半个脸颊，如此一来，他那本就苍白阴沉的脸庞将他变得更加冷峻而难以接近了。

“是的。”阿佳莎并不打算狡辩或是否认，“但是事出有因，不是吗？”

斯内普听后轻哼一声，阿佳莎知道他大概是对自己的这个借口感到有些不屑。但经过这几个月以来的相处，阿佳莎早已能够面对着斯内普的刻薄却依然表现得泰然自若了。

“进去吧。”就在这时，斯内普打开了教室的门，接着率先走入了幽暗的教室里，阿佳莎也只好一言不发地跟在他的身后走了进去。

“斯拉格霍恩教授今晚没有过来？”

走进教室后，阿佳莎很快就发现了这里并没有那一位斯莱特林院长的身影，只有好几个正在熬制着魔药的坩埚和一大堆摆放在案台上的魔药材料。

“斯拉格霍恩教授已经很久没有过来了。”斯内普冷冷地回答道，“我想你的消息已经有些滞后了，格林格拉斯。不过这也难怪，毕竟你这段时间恐怕早就因为别的事情忙得不可开交了吧。”

阿佳莎听后轻声“嗯”了一下。实际上，她并不对斯拉格霍恩教授的缺席感到惊奇，斯拉格霍恩完全有理由将魔药课教室安心地交给斯内普去使用，而阿佳莎也相信斯内普能够将这里的作用发挥到极致的。至于斯拉格霍恩？他只用乖乖地坐在办公室的座位上，等待着金加隆自动滚入他的钱袋里就可以了。

“我们今天要做什么魔药？”在听完斯内普的解释后，阿佳莎主动地询问道。

斯内普回过头去看了她一眼，似乎在斟酌着到底要分配给她一个什么样的工作。阿佳莎能够看得出来，他并不是百分之百地信任自己的能力。

“你先熬制出一瓶福灵剂。”斯内普说，“其他的先交给我。”

阿佳莎听后，轻轻地点了点头，紧接着转身朝着制作魔药的案台走去。福灵剂的制作他们在刚刚升入六年级的时候就学习过，所以阿佳莎很有自信地认为这个任务应该难不倒自己。

《高级魔药制作》上的内容阿佳莎基本上都可以倒背如流，面对着眼前琳琅满目的魔药材料，阿佳莎率先选择了将草根切成细丝。接着，她从储藏瞌睡豆片的盒子里拿出了一些瞌睡豆，正准备用银制小刀将它们切成片从而获取汁液的时候，斯内普却突然在此时走了过来，带着意味不明的目光快速地瞥了一眼阿佳莎的手。

阿佳莎敏锐地察觉到了些什么，立刻停下了手中的动作，同时古怪地看向了斯内普。

可没想到，下一秒伴随着“砰”的一声，一本厚重的《高级魔药制作》被斯内普重重地砸在了她的面前。

“翻开。”斯内普几乎是带着命令的语气对她说道。

“不用了，斯内普先生。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“我记得书上的内容。”

斯内普听后微微皱起了眉头，阿佳莎猜想他的这种神情大概象征着一种鄙夷。

她不禁感到有些不服气。虽然她从不否认斯内普在魔药上的才能，可是她也不认为一个五年级的学生有那个资格在她的面前对她的魔药制作手法指指点点。

“用短刀的侧面挤压，比切片更容易出汁。”

阿佳莎怔了怔。

“什么？”

“我说……”斯内普的忍耐程度看上去已经到达了极限，“你刚才的那个方法是错误的。瞌睡豆不易被切成片，如果非要将其切片的话，无疑是在浪费时间。”

阿佳莎听完他的话，条件反射地看向了眼前的魔药材料。

她感到自己的心脏就好像被什么人揪住了一样，让她透不过气来。的确，斯内普的这句话说得一点儿也没错，瞌睡豆的确不易被切片。但是，从前的阿佳莎从未考虑过通过改变获取原材料的方法来改进或是简化魔药的制作工序。虽然她很不愿意承认，但也不得不承认，西弗勒斯·斯内普在这方面的确比她更加具有才华和天赋。

在将魔药材料放入坩埚后，阿佳莎静静地观察着坩埚里滚烫的液体，液体从一开始的茶褐色开始渐渐地朝着绿色改变，最终变成了淡淡的雪青色。

接下来便是最后一个步骤——搅拌。

斯内普此时此刻正站在她的身后观察着她的动作，阿佳莎莫名地感到有些不安。奇怪的是，从前在面对着斯拉格霍恩教授的考核的时候，阿佳莎都从未像现在这样紧张过。

她拿出了银色的叉子，放在坩埚中开始搅拌了起来。

她记得书上给出的说明，是要让他们逆时针不断搅拌，虽然这么做也基本上可以完成魔药的制作。但是阿佳莎在之前的制作过程中发现，如果在数次逆时针搅拌之后再顺时针搅拌一次，更加利于魔药材料的融合，所制作出来的福灵剂纯度也会更高。

就在阿佳莎眼前的液体逐渐变为粉红色之时，她听见斯内普在她的身后轻哼了一声，然后转身快步走开了。阿佳莎见状，下意识地回过头去看了他一眼，同时心里也止不住在心里暗暗地松了一口气。

最后，她的福灵剂总算是顺利地制作完成了，坩埚中的液体呈现出了十分美丽的金黄色。阿佳莎从储物柜中挑选出了一个琉璃瓶，随后将坩埚中的液体倒了进去，封装好，接着交给了斯内普。

然而，斯内普只是快速地看了一眼就让她把福灵剂放在收纳盒子里了，并没有对她的劳动成果给予任何的评价。

阿佳莎见斯内普并没有和自己主动搭话的欲望，自然也很知趣地选择了沉默。在斯内普专心致志地制作着斯拉格霍恩教授留给他的清单上的其他魔药的时候，阿佳莎百无聊赖地翻开了那一本《高级魔药制作》。

紧接着，她就被书中的内容震撼到了。

因为这本书看上去已经被斯内普的各种笔迹和涂鸦弄得“面目全非”了，可是当她仔细地看下去之后，却发现斯内普并非是在毫无目的地涂鸦，他是在以他自己的方式改进着课本上的内容。不仅如此，她还看见书籍的边边角角处写满了各种各样的、她从未听说过的奇怪咒语。

倒挂金钟？

这是什么？

阿佳莎不由得联想到了之前斯内普对布莱克使用过的那个让他长满狗牙的咒语。

想到这里，她有些忍俊不禁。

她想她从前一直都低估了斯内普，她一直以为斯内普只是一个喜欢钻研魔药但是性格孤僻、沉默寡言的古怪少年而已。但是快速地翻完了斯内普的《高级魔药制作》之后，她立刻就改变了这种错误的观点。

斯内普绝对不是一个仅仅满足于优异成绩的普通学生而已。

他是一个浑身散发着令人感到颤栗的野心的鹰视狼顾之徒。

阿佳莎不记得自己后来盯着斯内普的课本看了多久，只记得斯内普最后拿着一卷羊皮纸甩到了她面前的样子。这个混血男巫在她面前高高地昂着头，比她见过的任何时候看起来都要骄傲。

阿佳莎伸手将那卷羊皮纸拿了过来，展开，开始快速地将它浏览了一遍。

“这个不是斯拉格霍恩教授的东西吧？”

斯内普点了点头，沉着嗓音道：“你可以选择拒绝。”

阿佳莎看着他眨了眨眼，将信将疑地问道：“我可以问一问，为什么是我吗？”

斯内普冷笑，“在这个学校里也没几个人能够制作出像样的魔药了，你也只不过是勉强够格而已，格林格拉斯。”

虽然这句话怎么听都不像是好话，但是从西弗勒斯·斯内普的口中说出来，阿佳莎也勉为其难地将它视作是一种夸奖了。

“委托人是谁？”沉默片刻后，阿佳莎接着问道。

“你不需要知道。”

“是马尔福，对吧？”

斯内普没有回答。

答案是显而易见的。这张羊皮纸上列出了一大串制作难度较高、在市面上难以购买的魔药，并且其中有不少魔药是已经被魔法部禁止在市面上流通的。原因很简单，因为它们很有可能会引起群众的恐慌，就像黑魔法那样。

阿佳莎相信，不管斯拉格霍恩教授如何贪财，他都不会利用两名尚未毕业的学生去制作这种违禁的魔药的。

既然这卷羊皮纸是从斯内普的手里拿来的，那么它的真正主人也就只用一种可能性了。

马尔福家族从来就不缺金加隆，阿佳莎听说，卢修斯·马尔福尚且还在霍格沃茨就学的时候，就已经相中了斯内普在魔药方面的才能。金钱会替人说话（Money talks），而卢修斯·马尔福恰巧就是这样的人。

“从这里得到的报酬，应该是你从斯拉格霍恩教授那里得到的六倍。”就在这时，斯内普突然打断了阿佳莎的思绪，“我想你在将来迟早会用到这笔钱的……格林格拉斯。”

斯内普漆黑的双眼正直勾勾地盯着阿佳莎，阿佳莎只感觉他的视线仿佛能够穿透她的皮囊，直接读懂那些隐藏在她内心最深处的秘密一样，让她觉得自己原形毕露、无处可逃。

没错，她的确需要一大笔钱。

如果她能拥有一大笔钱的话，她就可以坦坦荡荡地放弃格林格拉斯家族的财产，可以毫不顾忌地挣脱出厄休拉的控制。

可是——

阿佳莎有些困惑不解地打量着眼前的黑发少年。

可是，斯内普看起来却又绝对不是那种会自愿向金钱低头屈服的人。

那么……为什么？为什么他愿意这样死心塌地地帮助卢修斯·马尔福？马尔福除了金钱之外，又会给予他怎样的好处？

厄休拉贪婪的面容突然间在阿佳莎的脑海中一闪而过。

雷古勒斯、阿克瑞斯、诺特、埃弗里、穆尔塞伯……这一个个熟悉的名字，就像一根细线将所有琐碎的线索瞬间穿成一体。

这几年，“黑魔王”的势力在校外开始逐渐扩大，而这么多年以来，他一直都在想法设法地从魔法界的各个角落里召集着他的信徒。相信不少纯血家族的家主已经在背地里选择了效忠那个黑魔王，也许卢修斯·马尔福也不例外。

厄休拉觊觎着黑魔王的能力与势力，而阿佳莎认为，同样渴望着黑魔王“青睐”的人绝不止厄休拉·格林格拉斯一个人。

阿佳莎撑着脑袋，若有所思地盯着斯内普的脸庞。如果她没有记错的话，她记得西弗勒斯·斯内普的血统是混血，他似乎有一个麻瓜父亲。这样的身世背景，又真的能够被黑魔王所接纳吗？

阿佳莎忍不住摇了摇头。

黑魔王一向崇尚“纯血至上”的理念，很难想象他会愿意接纳一个没有家世、没有显赫姓氏的混血男巫成为自己的信徒。

不过……也许正是由于黑魔王排斥斯内普的出身，斯内普才会需要借助着卢修斯·马尔福的能力，向黑魔王展示他自己能力与才华。如此一来，一切都说得通了。

“我答应。”在经过了一番考虑之后，阿佳莎淡淡地开口了，“我愿意帮你们做这件事，不过我希望我的努力也能够得到相应的回报。”

其实阿佳莎的心里十分清楚明白，这些魔药最终会被用在何处。但就像斯内普所说的那样，她的确很需要那笔钱。而她想，这笔钱将极有可能成为她人生中的一个重大转机。

斯内普听后微微颔首，说道：“周三、周五的晚上，为了保证魔药的质量与数量，这些是你必须保留出来的时间，你明白吗？”

阿佳莎轻轻地“嗯”了一声，问道：“但那个时候，我们应该就不能过来魔药课教室了，对吧？”

“斯拉格霍恩教授会在周一和周五的晚上将魔药课教室的钥匙交给我。”斯内普说，“至于周三和周五，我们必须想办法找到另一个能够制作魔药的地方。”

话音落下后，阿佳莎和斯内普几乎是同时看向了对方。

满足这个条件的地方，整个偌大的霍格沃茨也只剩下一处了。

——有求必应屋。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 061

阿佳莎知道自己发现了一个具有价值的“秘密”。

回到校舍后，她做的第一件事就是拿出了自己尘封许久的信纸和写信专用的羽毛笔，坐在窗边的案台上开始迅速地书写起来。

从卢修斯·马尔福那儿她可以得到一大笔金加隆，如果事情进展的顺利的话，从现在算起直到她毕业那年，她或许可以得到一笔很客观的财产。只不过，在此之前她还有一件事情必须要率先解决，那就是她必须完完全全地取得厄休拉的信任。

和西里斯·布莱克缔结的婚约已经让厄休拉对她心存疑虑，厄休拉虽然不愿意放弃她这枚尚存有几丝利用价值的棋子，但也绝对不会继续毫无保留地相信她了。

阿佳莎知道自己必须做些什么，而从斯内普口中的只字片语里得知的信息就成为了她目前最好的“筹码”。

她在信纸上将斯内普本人的大致情况快速地写了下来，并且在上面简要地说明了斯内普想要成为食死徒的意向。阿佳莎猜想，以厄休拉的性格，在阅读完这封信件后八成是不会立刻相信她的话的。这也难怪，作为纯血世家小姐的厄休拉大概也很难理解，像西弗勒斯·斯内普这样的混血巫师究竟能够凭借着什么取得黑魔王的信赖与重用？

但不论最终斯内普是否能够成功地加入食死徒，这个讯息想必都是一定会引起厄休拉的警觉与注意的。

果不其然，在阿佳莎将信件送出去没几天后，阿佳莎就收到了厄休拉的回信。

‘我并没有听说任何有关这名名叫斯内普的混血巫师将要加入食死徒的消息。’

厄休拉在回信中这么说道，她的猜疑也是阿佳莎意料之中的。

‘但我希望你还是能够时刻留意着斯内普的一举一动，并且定时写信将其告知予我。’

除了这些话之外，厄休拉还向阿佳莎询问了布莱克两兄弟的近况，以及斯内普的人际关系到底如何。

对于西里斯，阿佳莎没有什么可以告知厄休拉的，因为她的确没能在西里斯身上取得任何的进展。至于雷古勒斯，阿佳莎咬着笔尖默默地回忆了一阵子。雷古勒斯·布莱克与诺特还有埃弗里等人称不上交好，但是由于他是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长兼找球手的关系，他和阿克瑞斯还有克劳奇等人的关系都还算得上不错。

斯内普的人际交往圈就更是简洁明了了。他性情孤僻，在斯莱特林学院里没有什么知心朋友。埃弗里和穆尔塞伯虽然时常会和他说上几句话，但阿佳莎看得出来，斯内普的心中对他们二人是感到鄙夷的，只不过碍于卢修斯·马尔福的缘故，他才不得不在学校里与他们二人结伴同行。

写到这里，阿佳莎的笔尖不由得顿了顿，因为她倏地想起了一个至关重要但却又总是被她忽视的细节。

那便是斯内普与莉莉·伊万斯的关系。

其实在斯莱特林学院里，一直有不少人对斯内普还有伊万斯的关系感到费解。阿佳莎听说他们二人在小时候既是邻居也是玩伴，并且二人还一同来到了霍格沃茨上学。只不过分院帽将那个麻瓜家庭出身的女孩分进了格兰芬多，而斯内普，很讽刺地被分进了她的“对立学院”——也就是斯莱特林。

抛开伊万斯的学院不说，单单地考虑她的出身，对于渴望加入食死徒阵营的斯内普而言就不是什么有利条件。

想到这儿，阿佳莎不禁感到有些犹豫。她究竟要不要将斯内普和伊万斯的关系告知厄休拉？厄休拉会对此感到在意吗？而这件小事……又真的有她想象的那样重要吗？

阿佳莎没有得出答案，但在那之前，她就已经放下了手中的羽毛笔了。

她一面将信纸叠起，放入墨绿色的信封之中，同时一面暗暗地想，只有梅林知道她为什么选择帮斯内普隐瞒了这件事。

将信封用火漆印封好了之后，阿佳莎面对着信封长舒了一口气。至少这一封信还能暂时打消厄休拉对阿佳莎产生的疑虑，但阿佳莎也知道这仅仅只是暂时的。

而在事情进展到那一步之前……她也只能走一步算一步了。

**

新学期开始不久，霍格沃茨的学生们才刚刚送走了圣诞，马上就迎来了许多女生们翘首以盼的情人节。

特别是高年级的学生们，早在情人节到来前一个月，就已经开始筹划与准备着各种各样的活动了。

一向喜欢凑热闹的斯拉格霍恩教授自然不会放过这一次的机会，许多学生们都听说，斯拉格霍恩教授将在情人节当天举办一场“鼻涕虫俱乐部”的聚会。

关于鼻涕虫俱乐部，这或许已经不需要过多的阐述了。这是斯拉格霍恩教授用来拉拢那些，他认为在将来会大有作为的学生所创建的一个小型俱乐部。他老人家为了这个俱乐部可谓是费劲了心血，一向如同铁公鸡一般一毛不拔的他，在举办俱乐部聚会的时候，竟然不会表现出丝毫的吝啬。

“收到邀请函了吗，虫尾巴？”詹姆斯·波特坐在公共休息室的椅子上，饶有兴致地把玩着手中的邀请函，嘴里说道，“我猜想大脚板一定也收到了。”

坐在他身旁的彼得露出了向往的神情。

就在这时，莱姆斯·卢平抱着一大摞书本走近了他们。彼得听见了动静后急忙回过头去，面带着僵硬的笑容看着卢平问道：“月亮脸呢，你收到了吗？”

卢平苦笑着耸了耸肩膀，并没有立刻回答。

彼得见状，以为卢平和自己一样都被斯拉格霍恩教授落下了，原本感到有些失落的他瞬间便得到了慰藉。詹姆斯收到了邀请函，西里斯自然就更不用说了。说句实话，彼得真的很不喜欢这种被落下的感觉，特别是在他的其他两个好友都风光无限的时候，他却只能呆呆地站在一旁当一个黯淡的背景板。

不过还好，他在心里暗暗地安慰自己，至少作为狼人的卢平也没有比自己强到哪里去。

“你说我该邀请谁做我的舞伴才好呢？”詹姆斯将邀请函抵在下巴上，故意露出了疑惑不解的神情。

卢平一眼就看穿了他心中的心思，便也不打算和他继续打哑谜，“我想伊万斯应该也被邀请了，尖头叉子，你可以去问问她。”

“你说得对！”詹姆斯朝着卢平投去一个赞许的目光，“我明天就去问问伊万斯。”

“可我听说……”没想到就在詹姆斯兴奋不已的时候，西里斯懒洋洋的声音毫不留情的给他泼了一记冷水，“好像伊万斯已经接受了弗兰克·威尔森的邀请了。”

西里斯说完，从卢平的身旁拉出一个椅子坐了下来。詹姆斯听完这话后的神情可谓是十分的精彩，他有些讶异却又不甘地抽搐了一下嘴角，过了半晌后才幽幽地问道：“这是从哪里冒出来的弗兰克·威尔森？”

“拉文克劳的一名六年级的学长。”卢平温和地解释说，“我认为他有可能在追求伊万斯。”

詹姆斯微微垂下了眼睫，看上去有一些失落。

“那么你呢？西里斯，你打算邀请谁去？”等詹姆斯好不容易调整好了心态后，他才又一次看向了西里斯，问道。

“我认为这个聚会……没有什么去的必要。”西里斯一边说着，一边从桌子上的零食盒子里拿出了几块饼干，然后将它们丢进了嘴里，“不过就是一群人聚在一起说着一大堆奉承的假话罢了，更何况我也不喜欢那个斯莱特林的院长，这样的聚会我在我的家里也见识过许多次了，大同小异、一点新意都没有。”

“但这是斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请，出于礼貌，我认为我们也要出席一下这个聚会才行。”可是卢平却显得不怎么认同西里斯的观点，“你认为呢，尖头叉子？”他说完，快速地瞥了詹姆斯一眼。

詹姆斯自然是不想错过这个聚会，更何况他还能够在这个聚会上看见莉莉·伊万斯身着礼服的样子，不管莉莉能不能成为他的舞伴，他对这个聚会都还是十分神往的。

所以他也点点头说：“我觉得月亮脸说的十分有道理，大脚板。”可是话说到一半，他又仿佛意识到了什么，带着疑惑的目光看着卢平问道，“你说……‘我们’？是我理解的那个意思吗，月亮脸？”

卢平这时才从长袍的口袋里拿出了一封邀请函，似乎显得有些不好意思，“我也很惊讶我竟然会被邀请，只不过——”他顿了顿，没有继续说下去了。

情人节是二月十四号，虽然还未到正式满月的时候，但是距离满月也不过一两天的时间而已了。

考虑到这点，卢平认为自己不能出席这一场聚会。可是就像他自己所说的那样，他也不希望给斯拉格霍恩教授留下一个傲慢自负的形象，特别这是在他第一次被斯拉格霍恩教授邀请的情况下。

“这是好事啊，月亮脸！”不过詹姆斯似乎并没有察觉到卢平的异样，“这样我们几个就可以一起参加舞会了，不是吗？”

彼得在一侧沉默地低下了头，没有吭声。

“我……我其实还在考虑。”卢平有些为难地说。

“考虑什么？”西里斯睁开了一只眼睛，问道。

“时间。”卢平指出，“这个舞会来的不是时候，情人节已经快要接近满月了，我想到那时我的状态可能并不太适合参加什么舞会。”

詹姆斯伸出手来，轻轻地拍了拍卢平的肩膀，似乎是想用这种方式来安抚他，“不用担心，伙计。我们记得你每一次出状况的日子，情人节还没到那个时候。再说了，即使到那时真的出了什么问题……不是还有我们吗？我和西里斯一定会想办法帮你的。”

卢平勉强地笑了笑。

“比起这个——”詹姆斯继续说道，“我想恐怕还是舞伴的问题更加严峻一些。”

“你不用担心这点，尖头叉子。”西里斯插话道，“会有女生自动找上门来的，我向你保证着一点。”

“你是在暗示你自己的情况吧，大脚板？”詹姆斯忍不住揶揄了一句，接着从长袍的口袋里掏出了一张看似羊皮纸但却又不是羊皮纸的东西——活点地图。

这是劫道者们自己发明的一张魔法地图，用咒语开启地图的魔法后，活点地图上就会自动浮现出一张霍格沃茨的地图，其中包括了所有的秘密通道，还有霍格沃茨里每一个人所在的位置。

詹姆斯的眼睛在活点地图上快速的游离着，当看见“莉莉·伊万斯”这个名字的时候，他的目光下意识地停顿了一下，如今陪在莉莉身边的人是她的好友——玛丽·麦克唐纳。并不是什么弗兰克·威尔森，也不是那个该死的“鼻涕精”——西弗勒斯·斯内普。

詹姆斯觉得自己的心中仿佛有一块大石落地，即便他也深知自己并没有任何资格去干扰莉莉·伊万斯的私人交际圈。

就在他准备将活点地图交给卢平，打算帮他好好地分析一番，究竟哪个女孩适合做他的舞伴的时候……两个出现在八楼的名字立刻吸引了他的注意力。当两人的名字来到巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面时，就瞬间诡异地消失了。

詹姆斯当然知道那个地点是什么地方。他皱了皱眉头，带着古怪的目光看了一眼西里斯。

又是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普。

这已经是他这个月不知道第多少次看见他们两人的名字出现在有求必应屋所在的位置上了。

虽然格林格拉斯和斯内普整天腻在一起，让斯内普去纠缠莉莉的时间也变少了许多，从这一点来看，他詹姆斯·波特还真是要由衷地感激一下阿佳莎。

只不过……

只不过她的身份可是他好友名义上的未婚妻啊。

这样做真的没有关系吗？

西里斯很快就敏锐地察觉到了詹姆斯内心的变化，他带着不解的目光上下打量着自己的好友，最终将自己的视线落在了詹姆斯手中的活点地图上。

“怎么了，尖头叉子？”他问道。

詹姆斯没有直接回答西里斯，只是将手中的地图递给了他，然后指了指挂毯所在的位置。

西里斯接过，将其展开，正欲在上面找寻着不妥之处的时候，阿佳莎的名字又一次如同尖针一般刺痛了他的双眼。

这不是第一次了。

这已经不是他第一次看见她的名字和那个该死的鼻涕精挨在一起了。况且他们出现的地点还是……霍格沃茨著名的约会场所——有求必应屋。

西里斯死死地咬着下唇，脸色阴沉得可怕。他一句话都没有说，只是感到此刻在自己的心中就好像有一个正在尖声嘲笑着他的诡异声音，不停地在提醒他，那个女孩的存在和她的所作所为，已经让他变得像一个可笑至极笑话。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 062

拉文克劳的女级长——简·露西·霍华德小姐正满心忐忑地站在格兰芬多公共休息室的门口。

就在前几日，简很意外地收到了来自于斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请。他居然会希望，这个平时在学校里出了成绩优异之外就几乎没有什么傲人的闪光点的小姑娘，去参加那个鼻涕虫俱乐部的舞会！

不仅仅是简·霍华德本人对此感到有些受宠若惊，就连简的舍友——莎拉·帕顿也一直对简说，这绝对是一个千载难逢的结识未来的魔法界精英的大好机会。

“你千万千万要去参加这个舞会。”简的好友莎拉在宿舍里劝说道，“不管你有多少作业没写完，都可以暂且放一放。还有，舞会当天你一定要打扮得好看点儿，最好穿上你最昂贵的礼服，然后让在场的所有人都对你刮目相看！”

“可是……”简有些不好意思，“我就没有什么昂贵的礼服呀，莎拉。”

“那我就借你一条吧。”莎拉很慷慨地拍了拍自己好友的肩膀，“谁叫我没被邀请呢？我的礼服自然就派不上用场了。”

莎拉还对简说，参加这种舞会，一定要事先邀请一位能够撑得起场面的舞伴才行。

“比如？”

“比如詹姆斯·波特，或者西里斯·布莱克之类的。”莎拉一本正经地对简分析道，“布莱克长得高大帅气，只可惜现在已经订婚了……不过嘛，只是跳个舞而已，我想他的未婚妻应该也不会介意的。再说了，我听说那位格林格格拉斯小姐也已经答应了另一个人的邀请了。”

简听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，脑海中下意识地浮现出了西里斯的脸庞。西里斯的确很英俊帅气，但她想，如果西里斯真的要从邀请他的女生中挑选一个舞伴的话，估计怎么也轮不到她。

“我听说他们纯血家族的婚约都只是一个名义上的说辞而已，实际上都是各玩各的。”莎拉说完，无奈地摊了摊手，“至于那个波特……虽然他的长相没有布莱克那么出挑，不过他魁地奇打得不错，总的来说也是一个不错的人选。”

“可是我听说——”简虽然无意让自己的好友感到失望，但在思虑过后，她还是决定小声地提醒道，“我听说波特是属意于莉莉·伊万斯的。”

莎拉干笑了两声：“整个霍格沃茨谁不知道波特在追求伊万斯？但这也要看伊万斯本人愿不愿意才行。况且我也听说了，伊万斯答应了我们学院的威尔森学长，波特这一次估计是没戏了……所以，你可要好好抓住机会呀。”

虽然莎拉一直在不停地怂恿着她去邀请詹姆斯·波特作为自己的舞伴，可是其实在简的心中，她真正想要邀请的对象却另有其人。

简紧张地站在胖妇人画像的面前，深深地吸了一口气，正欲对着画像说些什么的时候，却不料画像里的胖妇人却率先开口了：“我像你这么大的时候，可比你开放多了，姑娘。”

简愣了愣，显得有些不好意思，“……我、我没有经验。”

“不用担心，小姑娘。”胖妇人笑着说，“我们学院的男孩们可比你想象的要热情多了。相信我，只要你拿出诚意，就没有你追求不到的男孩。”

没想到胖妇人的话音才刚刚落下，格兰芬多公共休息室的大门就被人猛地打开了。简条件反射性的后退了一步，等她抬起头来时，只见以詹姆斯·波特为首的“劫道者”四人组恰好在这个时候从公共休息室里步履款款地走了出来。

简感到在那一刹那，自己的大脑好像变得一片空白。至于那些原本在事先准备好了的说辞也像被人施展了“一忘皆空”那样，瞬间被统统忘光了。

她呆呆地站在原地，神情显得有一些窘迫。

而最先发现了简的存在的人其实正好是詹姆斯。经过了一天的繁重课程，好不容易撑到了傍晚，几名五年级的学生也终于可以好好地休息一下了。他们正打算在这个时候前去大礼堂就餐，却出乎意料地在公共休息室的门口撞见了这一位看起来忐忑不安的拉文克劳少女。

詹姆斯盯着简，同时转了转自己淡褐色的眼珠子。

如果他没有记错的话……这个女孩的名字，好像是叫做简·霍华德？

“你好？”詹姆斯见简一直杵在自己面前一言不发，只好朝着她挥了挥手，笑着问道，“请问……霍华德小姐是有什么事吗？还是说你需要来我们的公共休息室找什么人？”

“是这样的，”既然詹姆斯已经开口询问了，简也不好继续扭捏下去，“我有话想要单独对卢平先生说。”

“莱姆斯？”詹姆斯意外地眨了眨眼，转头看向了站在自己身后的卢平，后者的表情显然和他一样的惊讶。

“是的。”简点了点头，“不知道卢平先生现在方便吗？”

“当然。”卢平微笑着，礼貌地回应道。

当简将卢平领到一个较为僻静的角落里之后，她才垂下头、红着脸将那句已经在心里默念过许多遍的话说了出来：“卢平先生，你愿意作为我的舞伴，和我一起去鼻涕虫俱乐部的舞会吗？”

卢平听后讶异地看向了简，眼前的少女有着一头柔顺的金发和一双碧蓝色的大眼睛，身材娇小玲珑，虽然有的时候稍显得沉闷了一些，但她无疑是一个漂亮迷人的姑娘。

所以，卢平才从未奢望过像简·霍华德这样的女孩会主动地邀请自己作为舞伴。这样的事情对他而言简直就堪称“天方夜谭”，可如今，它却又真实地发生在了他的眼前。

“卢平先生？”简见卢平许久不吭声，不由得感到有些担忧，“你是不是……感到不愿意呀？”

卢平这才从自己冗长的思绪中抽离出来，不自然地眨了眨眼睛后，才连忙说道：“不，当然不是。”

“是吗？”简小声地嘀咕，语气听起来似乎并不太相信他的话。

“我只是感到有一点受宠若惊而已。”卢平淡淡地笑着说道，接着又回过头去快速地瞥了一眼站在另一边的詹姆斯和西里斯，“我原本以为，霍华德小姐会更加想要邀请詹姆斯或者西里斯呢。”

“其实莎拉也是这么说的。”简红着脸，耸了耸肩，“哦，那是我的一个朋友。不过我自己对这些事情有我自己的看法，我想要邀请的人就是你，卢平先生。你愿意答应我吗？”

虽然简已经极力地在克制着自己的紧张与不安，可是她的心里却还是像放置了一个钟摆那样七上八下的。

毕竟这是她第一次鼓起勇气邀请一位异性去参加舞会。

拉文克劳学院里的许多人都认为波特和布莱克更加的受欢迎，也更加的英俊帅气。可是在简看来，她却莫名地对这一位曾经和她有过几面之缘的格兰芬多级长更加的抱有好感。莱姆斯·卢平从来不是一个喜欢在他人面前吹嘘、炫耀自己的能力的人，他一直都是沉稳而又安静的。简心想，或许正是卢平的这一份她自己所不具有的稳重与自持，深深地吸引了她的注意力吧。

而最后，莱姆斯·卢平的回答也并未让她失望。

“这是我的荣幸，霍华德小姐。”卢平看着简的双眼，柔声说道。

**

“你会去斯拉格霍恩教授举办的那个舞会吗，斯内普先生？”

“我没有兴趣。”

“可是他的确给了你邀请函，不是吗？”

斯内普将自己埋在书页里的脑袋抬了起来，冷冷地打量了一眼站在自己面前的金发少女，轻叹了一口气后才说：“我还有剩余的魔药没有做完，没有多余的时间浪费在那种事情上，斯拉格霍恩教授会理解的。”

阿佳莎端着下巴点了点头，心里认为斯内普的确所言非虚。

她听说莉莉·伊万斯接受了弗兰克·威尔森的邀请，替斯内普感谢梅林，她最终并没有答应那个狂傲自大的波特。

她还听说一向对雷古勒斯·布莱克冷淡至极的卡西奥佩娅，在这一次竟然主动地邀请了雷古勒斯作为她的舞伴出席这一次的舞会。

不过就连她阿佳莎·格林格拉斯都能够和那一位西里斯·布莱克订婚了，这个世界上还有什么事情是值得人们去大惊小怪的了呢？

又或许……卡西奥佩娅之所以会这么做，其实也跟自己的婚约脱不了干系。

阿佳莎一面百无聊赖地坐在图书馆的椅子上翻动着眼前的课本，一面在心里暗暗地想到。

“我听说你邀请了克劳奇？”

正当阿佳莎的指尖停留在第九十四页的时候，斯内普沉沉的嗓音突然打断了她的动作。

“哦，是的。”阿佳莎看似无所谓地答道，“你要知道现在我就是一个‘烫手山芋’，根本没有几个人愿意过来触碰。与卡西奥佩娅交好的那一圈人自然不用说，碍于卡西奥佩娅的面子，他们也不会愿意和我产生过多的交集的。至于其他学院的学生……也许是考虑到布莱克和我的关系，他们也不想蹚入这趟浑水之中。”

斯内普轻哼了一声，“巴蒂·克劳奇只是一个三年级。”

“你说的没错。”阿佳莎点了点头，“更重要的是，他是一个愿意做我舞伴的三年级学生，虽然他只有十四岁，但我已经对此感到很是感激了。”

说完，阿佳莎低头看了看手表，距离下节变形课开始还有差不多十五分钟。

“我想我该走了，斯内普先生。”阿佳莎将放在桌面上的课本收入了书包里，接着站了起来，微笑着看着斯内普的双眼说道，“祝你有个愉快的一天。”

斯内普听后轻轻地抽动了一下嘴唇，似乎早已对阿佳莎的“两副面孔”见怪不怪了。

自从上一次在变形课教室门口撞见布莱克和麦克唐纳之后，阿佳莎和布莱克的关系又一次开始变得诡异了起来。在从前，布莱克即便厌恶她，顶多也只是把她当做空气视而不见罢了。可是现在，每当她有意无意地出现在布莱克面前的时候，布莱克都要用那种好似恨不得将她剁成肉酱的眼神恶狠狠地盯着她。

一想到这儿，阿佳莎的内心便感到一阵烦躁，太阳穴正在突突地跳。

布莱克凭什么厌恶她？

是因为那个婚约吗？

可是他呢？他也从来没有安分过，不是吗？当着那么多人的面，和那个玛丽·麦克唐纳旁若无人的亲热，全然忘记了明明她才是——

……哦，也只是名义上的未婚妻而已。

阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗暗自嘲。不知不觉中，已经来到了变形课教室的外面了。

刚刚上完课的五年级格兰芬多们正有说有笑地从教室里走了出来，阿佳莎下意识地低下头后退了一步，给他们让出了一条可供他们离开的过道。

“格林格拉斯？”就在阿佳莎盯着自己的脚尖怔怔地发呆的时候，一阵熟悉的嗓音突然叫出了她的姓氏，“我有话想要问你。”

阿佳莎这才缓缓地抬起了头，只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在口袋里，冷着脸站在了她的面前。不出所料，布莱克的神情依然像往常那般不悦，不，从阿佳莎的角度来看，甚至可以称得上是更加糟糕。

原本站在布莱克身边的那几个格兰芬多男孩见状，也很知趣地携着自己的好友率先转身离开了，单独留下了布莱克和阿佳莎站在了原处。

西里斯静静地打量着眼前的斯莱特林少女，她身上的黑色长袍被熨烫得服服帖帖，白色衬衫上的银绿色的领带也打得一丝不苟，这些穿着特点，基本上都和他本人的情况是完全相反的。

但最最让西里斯感到在意的，还是阿佳莎手指上的那个碍眼的装饰品。

——那一枚镶嵌有硕大黑曜石的订婚戒指。

她或许是想要以这种方式来向霍格沃茨里的所有人宣告着他们之间的关系……一想到这里，西里斯忍不住狠狠地咬住了牙齿，几丝淡淡的铁锈气息在他的口腔中弥漫开来。

而此刻，阿佳莎仍然怯怯地低着头，用礼貌而又平静的语气问道：“你找我有什么事吗，布莱克先生？”

听上去就好像她真的不知道自己跑来寻找她的原因一样。

西里斯咬着唇，一直到他绯红的嘴唇开始渐渐泛白，他才艰难地吐出了一句话：“你……和鼻涕精是什么关系？”

“什么？”阿佳莎第一次还以为自己听错了。

不知道那是不是出于愤怒，西里斯涨红着脸，又将他的问题重复了一遍：“你和西弗勒斯·斯内普到底是什么关系？”

这一次阿佳莎终于把他的问题听明白了。只不过在她意识到了什么的那一瞬间，她又不禁感到有些可笑。她不清楚自己和斯内普到底算是什么关系，但绝对没有比他和那个麦克唐纳的关系更加复杂。

于是她昂起了头，露出了恍然大悟的神情，有些刻意地拉长了语调说道：“没有——什么关系呀。”

西里斯怔了怔，眼睛直勾勾地瞪着她，“别撒谎，格林格拉斯。”

“我没有撒谎。”阿佳莎十分坦然地说，“如果非要说是什么关系的话，我们应该算是普通同学吧。”

“……哦，是吗？”西里斯反问的时候语气明显是带着讽刺的，“我想你最好不要忘记了——”

“忘记什么？”

西里斯顿了顿，脸上的神情显得有些犹豫。“你最好不要忘记了……你现在的身份。”但终于，他还是有些不情愿地将这句话说了出来。

阿佳莎听后眨了眨眼。她说不出来自己此时内心究竟是一种怎样的感受，布莱克讨厌了她整整五年，直到婚约的事情尘埃落定之后，她对她的讨厌就直接晋升为了憎恶。所以在过去的整整五年时间里，西里斯·布莱克是绝对不会主动地来和她多说一句话的——不论发生了什么事。

而现在，虽然是出于一个十分荒唐的理由……可这也的确是他第一次这样主动地和她说话。

阿佳莎不知道自己这是怎么了，但她的内心里却在这时升起了一阵小小的得意，与此同时还出现了另一种奇异的成就感——这种“成就感”甚至比她在OWLs考试中取得了全优的成绩还要强烈。

“那你也可以说说看……”阿佳莎一面说道，一面转了转自己的眼睛，“我的身份到底是什么？”

这是一个他们二人都心知肚明的答案，可是西里斯却偏偏说不出口。

“你是我的未婚妻。”这句话，他好像无论如何，都不能将它说出口。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 063

情人节舞会开始前总是有特别多的事情需要准备，身为斯拉格霍恩教授的“得意门生”之一，阿佳莎自然是逃脱不了这样的差事。

在情人节的前一天晚上，她都一直陪着斯拉格霍恩教授还有斯内普布置着舞会的场地。虽然说用悬浮咒就可以将大部分的物品轻松地摆放到位，但是像高脚杯一类的易碎物品，阿佳莎还是感到有些不太放心，最终也只能由她亲力亲为。

等舞会场地已经差不多布置完毕之后，斯拉格霍恩教授才微笑着示意阿佳莎和斯内普在他的身旁坐下，而他则端起了一杯香槟开始品尝起来。

三人并没有闲聊多久，斯内普便表示他需要提前回到校舍里去，斯拉格霍恩教授倒也没有拒绝他早退的请求。所以，最后整个偌大的舞会大厅只剩下了阿佳莎和斯拉格霍恩教授两个人。

“我听说今天是你的生日，格林格拉斯小姐？”

阿佳莎微愣了一会儿，反应过来后道：“哦，是的。某种意义上来说……的确是这样。”

实际上，二月十三号应该是卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯的生日，至于她本人的生日呢？大概也就只有那一位死去的维拉·格雷厄姆还有梅林大人才能够知道了。

也不知道是不是考虑到阿佳莎的感受，在阿佳莎年幼时，每当卡西奥佩娅和阿克瑞斯一起过生日的时候，格林格拉斯先生总是会主动提议将阿佳莎的生日一并庆祝了。本来身为真正寿星的卡西奥佩娅当然会对格林格拉斯先生的这个安排感到不悦，但是在格林格拉斯先生的强烈坚持下，这个小小的“传统”还是勉强维持了十五年。

一直到他去年年末去世。

想到这里，阿佳莎的心底里莫名地泛起一股苦涩。说来也奇怪，在格林格拉斯先生刚刚去世的时候，阿佳莎并没有感到有多么地悲痛，然而随着时间的渐渐推移，失去亲人的苦楚似乎才慢慢地开始累积起来，接着开始逐渐在她的心底里发酵、腐烂、膨胀。

“那么——”斯拉格霍恩教授慢悠悠的嗓音将阿佳莎的注意力再一次拉了回来，“我就先祝你生日快乐吧，阿佳莎。”说完，斯拉格霍恩笑盈盈地从口袋里掏出了一个琉璃瓶，在里面盛有一些晶莹剔透的香槟色液体。

“这是我的一点小小的心意。”斯拉格霍恩说，“请你务必要收下。”

阿佳莎条件反射性的地伸手接过斯拉格霍恩手中的琉璃瓶，嘴里恭敬而感激地说道：“谢谢教授。”

她将琉璃瓶移到鼻尖嗅了嗅，是她很熟悉的味道——福灵剂。

“与此同时，我其实也还有一些问题想要问一问你。”就在阿佳莎观察着她的生日礼物的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授笑眯眯地看向了阿佳莎说道，“我听西弗勒斯说……你似乎还是有在毕业之后继续留在霍格沃茨任教的打算。”

阿佳莎听后猛地意识到了什么，急忙点了点头，回答道：“是的，教授。”

斯拉格霍恩轻叹了一口气，神情有些疑惑，“即便是在你已经和布莱克家族的长子订婚了的情况下？”他问道。

阿佳莎微微颔首，双眼有些不安地打量着斯拉格霍恩。

“我可以问问为什么吗？”斯拉格霍恩伸出手来捋了捋自己的胡子，“按道理来说，等你嫁入古老而又高贵的布莱克家族之后，你已经没有什么必要……再找一份工作了。更何况是留在霍格沃茨任教这种有些吃力不讨好的工作，不是吗？”

阿佳莎忍不住笑了笑，“教授您觉得留在这里任教是吃力不讨好的吗？”

“啊……话虽然也不能完全这么说。”斯拉格霍恩道，“只是这几年，我也的确有在开始考虑退休的事宜。大半辈子的时间都付出给了这个城堡、还有一代又一代的学生，虽然我的心里的确有一种自豪感，但最后回过头来一看，才发觉我这一辈子也没怎么为自己活过一次。你还年轻，并不能理解这种无奈。要我说，能够嫁入像布莱克家族那样富庶而有威望的家族，实在是一件十分幸运的事情，我也由衷地替你感到高兴。我想你的后半辈子大概也就不用为生活琐事的担忧了，你也有许多年的时间可以由你自己支配。至于到底要不要留下来任教，还是要看你是怎么决定的。”

阿佳莎听完了这番话，微微垂下了眼睫。平心而论，这或许的确是斯拉格霍恩教授的肺腑之言，可她却又不能完完全全地认同他的观点。

“斯拉格霍恩教授？”正当斯拉格霍恩陶醉于回忆之中的时候，阿佳莎突然抬起了头，认真地看向了他的双眼，“我想……魔法部里没有那一条法律规定了，凡是结了婚的女人就必须乖乖地待在家中做一个安静的贵妇人，即便是古老而又高贵的纯血家族也一样。如果不是我自愿去做的事情，那么就没有谁可以来强迫我。”

斯拉格霍恩听后怔了怔，脸上震惊的神情显示了，他完全没有料到阿佳莎会对她说出这样的话。

半晌的沉默过后，他终于长舒了一口气，接着开始肆无忌惮地大笑起来。

“你真的很有意思，格林格拉斯小姐。”他笑着说，“你真的是这么想的吗？还是说你只是想要用这种方式来给我留下一个深刻的印象，如果是后者的话，那么我想你已经成功了。”

阿佳莎摇了摇头：“不，这就是我的真实想法，教授。”

“很好……很好。”斯拉格霍恩忍不住拍了拍手，“如果这真的是你的真实想法的话，那么我可能就要改动一下我将来的安排了。在那之前，我还是想要郑重地问你一句，你真的有打算在作为我的接班人——也就是一名魔药课教授留在霍格沃茨任教吗？”

阿佳莎笑了，“如果教授愿意的话，我当然会感到十分荣幸的。”

斯拉格霍恩忍不住意味深长地瞥了她一眼，“西弗勒斯知道你的想法吗？你有把这番话告诉过西弗勒斯吗？”

阿佳莎转了转眼珠子，静默了片刻后如实说道：“我不知道……我没有将这些想法告知过斯内普先生。”

不过她想，斯内普或许一早就已经看穿了她的这些念头了。

“是这样的——”斯拉格霍恩提醒道，“其实我原本已经打算将这个位置留给西弗勒斯，等他七年级毕业之后，就可以直接留在学校里作为一名魔药课教授任教。”

阿佳莎点了点头，示意斯拉格霍恩她正在专心聆听。

“不过……既然你也和西弗勒斯有着相同的打算，那么我想我还可以暂且不那么快做出决定来。”斯拉格霍恩说，“不得不承认，西弗勒斯在魔药方面很有天赋，是一位不可多得的奇才。但也正如此，他制作魔药的时候喜欢剑走偏锋，并且总是尝试一些人们想不到的制作办法。我并不是说他这样不好，只是对于一名需要面对许多学生的教授而言，他的‘天赋’就未必是一个优势了。当然了，你也和西弗勒斯一样，既有优势，也同样有着一些劣势——”

“如果可以的话，我很愿意和斯内普先生公平竞争这个职位。”

“公平竞争？”斯拉格霍恩轻笑了一声，“不，不。你们是不可能公平竞争的。”

阿佳莎疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“除了能力之外，你们有着不同的性格、性别、血统、家世，而这些因素却又都可以影响我对你们的判断。”斯拉格霍恩指出，“所以，你们两人可以继续‘竞争’这个职位，让我看到你们真正的实力。然而……这也并不代表着，实力更强的那一位，就一定能够成为优胜者，你明白我的意思吗？”

**

阿佳莎回到斯莱特林公共休息室的时候，已经将近十点半了。

公共休息室内一片狼藉。

阿佳莎面对着眼前那些混乱不堪的杂物，以及那些狂欢后留下的痕迹，不禁长长地叹了一口气，随后才举起了魔杖低声念出了“清理一新”。

她想，阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅大概是度过了一个十分难忘的生日聚会。至于她？大概没有人会在乎她——一个多余的“异类”在那个时候究竟在什么地方做些什么。

往年，即便知道二月十三并不是阿佳莎真正的生日，阿克瑞斯还是会一年不落地给她送来各种各样的生日礼物。有的时候是一些精致的首饰，有时候是他亲手织好的围巾，还有的时候是一些有趣的书籍。

而今年……她认为那个来自于阿克瑞斯的礼物估计是没有着落了。

不过阿佳莎并不打算责怪阿克瑞斯，其实就像诺特之前嘲讽的那样，阿克瑞斯也是时候变得独立一些了，一名十五岁的少年如果还是像以往那样寸步不离自己的姐姐，在他人眼里看来难免会成为一个笑料。虽然让阿克瑞斯成长起来的方式并不是那么地令人愉快，但总的来说，他们姐弟两人的渐渐疏远也许也并不能算是一件彻头彻尾的坏事。

如今的公共休息室安静得落针可闻。阿佳莎快速地环顾了一下四周，在确认完休息室已经完全恢复往日的整洁之后，她才打算转身离开，朝着女生寝室所在的方向走去。

却没料到在这时，她的肩膀忽然被什么人轻轻地拍了一下。

阿佳莎有些惊愕地回过头去，只见站在她面前的雷古勒斯·布莱克正一脸歉疚地打量着她，“我没有吓着你吧，阿佳莎？”他沉着嗓子问道。

阿佳莎轻轻地摇摇头：“没事的，布莱克先生。我只是有一些疲惫了而已。”

雷古勒斯这才笑道：“那真是太好了，我还担心我这样突然出现，会不会对你产生什么困扰呢。”说完，他从身后拿出了一个小小的黑色礼盒，将它递到了阿佳莎的面前，“还没有祝你生日快乐呢，幸好现在还来得及，毕竟时钟还没有指过午夜十二点。”

阿佳莎低下头，怔怔地盯着雷古勒斯手中的礼盒，一时之间有些失语。她不得不承认，她确实对与雷古勒斯的这一份礼物感到十分的意外。

“谢谢你，布莱克先生。”

“不用客气。”

“说起来——你今天晚上过得怎么样，布莱克先生？”

“挺好的。”雷古勒斯笑说，“阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅的生日聚会十分的精彩，真的。大家也玩得十分尽兴，我现在只是有点担心，希望他们明天不要在麦格教授的变形课上打瞌睡才好。”

听完了雷古勒斯的这个回答，阿佳莎感到自己的内心仿佛有一块大石落地。

“……那就好。”她轻声说。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 064

“莱姆斯·卢平先生和简·霍华德小姐。”

“弗兰克·威尔森先生以及莉莉·伊万斯小姐。”

“西奥多·诺特还有弗里达·布尔斯特罗德小姐。”

……

阿佳莎一遍又一遍地抬头、低头，然后飞快地在手中的入场登记纸奋笔疾书着。由于斯拉格霍恩教授并没有足够的人手来做这一份工作，而阿佳莎又正好处于急需讨好他老人家欢心的阶段，所以最后这个吃力不讨好的工作还是被她给揽了下来。

莉莉·伊万斯今天穿了一件火红色的小礼裙，与她的那一头暗红色的长发十分相称，远远望过去就宛若一团熊熊燃烧着的火苗。弗兰克·威尔森是一名金发碧眼的帅气少年，和阿佳莎一样正在就读六年级，在拉文克劳学院里，也是众所周知的“大众情人”之一。

至于简·霍华德和莱姆斯·卢平，实际上阿佳莎对于他们二人的出现感到有些意外。阿佳莎了解斯拉格霍恩教授邀请学生的口味，她原本还以为像卢平这样的人是不会得到邀请函的呢。

看样子，斯拉格霍恩的小心思比她想象的还要多。

雷古勒斯·布莱克也挽着她那位美艳的妹妹入场了。今晚的卡西奥佩娅无疑是众人眼光的焦点，她选择了一条暗紫色的晚礼服——低调奢华而不失优雅，同时也将她原本就白皙光洁的皮肤衬得更加诱人。

阿佳莎悄悄地瞥了一眼卡西奥佩娅的身影，接着条件反射性的看向了自己身上的礼服。

她今天在晚会开始前，也同样花了定心思打扮自己。只不过，一联想到她的舞伴是那一位三年级的克劳奇先生，阿佳莎对这个舞会的兴致就瞬间消减了一大半。

克劳奇之所以会愿意答应成为她的舞伴，只是因为作为低年级的学生，这是他唯一能够进入这个舞会会场的途径而已。这和阿佳莎本人的个人魅力毫无关系。

她一面这么暗暗地抱怨着，一面捋了捋自己身上的那一条香槟色的礼服。和往常不同的是，她这一次并没有挑选一条暗色系的裙子，而是大胆地选择了和她头发一样耀眼的浅香槟色。金色的蕾丝边缀满了整条晚礼服，裙子的尾部微微向上蓬起，更是显得她笔直的双腿更加修长了一些。

“晚上好，格林格拉斯小姐。”

下一秒，一阵熟悉的甜美嗓音将阿佳莎拉回了现实。她条件反射地抬起头，一睁开双眼就看见了玛丽·麦克唐纳笑盈盈的脸庞。

阿佳莎真希望自己也能像她那样笑得那么开心。

“晚上好——”她冲着玛丽悠悠地点了点头，接着看向了玛丽的舞伴，“麦克唐纳小姐……还有布莱克先生。”

西里斯·布莱克今天晚上终于把他那头稍显累赘的黑色碎发尽数梳到了脑后，将他俊美的五官全部显露了出来。不仅如此，他今天还罕见地穿上了一套整齐的西装，黑色的领带也一反常态地打得十分规范。就在阿佳莎将自己的目光落在他身上的那一刹那，西里斯带着厌恶以及鄙夷的目光迅速地瞥了一眼阿佳莎，很快就将自己的脑袋别了过去。

阿佳莎强忍着想要冲他翻一个白眼的冲动，依然像对待前几位学生那样，用耐心的语气对他们二人讲解道：“舞厅的正中央是留给大家跳舞的地方，而在最前方的长桌上会摆放有饮料和零食。听说斯拉格霍恩教授今晚还带了一些火焰威士忌以及蜂蜜香精酒，原本未成年的巫师是不能够饮用这两样东西的……不过今天是情人节嘛，斯拉格霍恩教授说可以破一次例。”

阿佳莎说到一半，心里泛起一种古怪的情绪。

她到底为什么要这么一本正经地对着她自己的未婚夫还有他的舞伴讲解着舞会的相关事宜？

“我想两位应该也已经注意到了，墙壁的四周还有不少的槲寄生，根据传统，如果槲寄生出现在人们头顶的上方时——”说到这里，阿佳莎长吸了一口气，接着默默地将后半句话咽了回去，“总而言之，今天是一个美好的节日，我也由衷地祝愿二位在今晚能够拥有一个难忘而又愉悦的回忆。”

就在这时，一直背对着她的西里斯·布莱克终于回过头来，在用厌烦的眼神盯了她好一会儿后，他才讥讽地说道：“你今晚怎么一个人站在这里，那个鼻涕精呢？”

阿佳莎的笑容明显僵了一下，但她很快就调整了过来，从容地说道：“你问的是斯内普先生吗？”

布莱克轻哼了一声，似乎是并不想提及斯内普的姓名。

“斯内普先生今天晚上有别的事情要做。”阿佳莎压低了声音，小声地回答说，“是很重要的事情。”她带着意味深长的目光看着布莱克，刻意地强调了一遍。

布莱克扯着嘴角笑了笑，继续讥讽道：“把女生一个人丢在这里，他去忙他自己的事情，鼻涕精可真是了不起！”

听到这里，阿佳莎实在是觉得自己的忍耐快要到极限了。她突然一步上前，全然无视玛丽紧张而不安的目光，直接站到了布莱克的面前，仰起头来直勾勾地盯着他灰色的双眼看了好一会儿，随后才挂起虚伪的微笑说道：“舞会快要开始了，布莱克先生。祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

说完，她毫不犹豫地对着布莱克的那只穿有高档皮鞋的右脚碾了上去，布莱克的帅气的脸庞瞬间变得铁青。

“你——”

他恼怒地伸出手指来，直指着阿佳莎，“你在做什么，格林格拉斯？！”

阿佳莎这才猛地抬起了自己那只踩在布莱克身上的脚，佯作慌张地道：“啊……真是不好意思，布莱克先生，我不是有意的。”

西里斯·布莱克自然是不会相信她的鬼话，看样子还欲与她继续纠缠下去，却不料在他们的身后恰巧在这时传来一阵轻轻的嗤笑声。阿佳莎抬起了头，朝着声音传来的方向看去，只见詹姆斯·波特正低着头、涨红着脸，似乎在强忍着不让自己笑出来似的。

阿佳莎突然间意识到自己也该闹够了，只好向后退了一步，给布莱克和麦克唐纳让出一条过道来，同时伸出了手，佯装礼貌地指着舞厅的最中央说道：“请吧，二位。”

西里斯好像还想再说些什么，但玛丽在他把话说出来之前，就连忙拽着他的手臂离开了。阿佳莎站在原地望了望西里斯和玛丽远去的背影，忍不住轻轻地勾了勾嘴角。虽然西里斯·布莱克和玛丽·麦克唐纳的关系让她莫名的觉得有些恼火，但是刚才被她这么一闹，她的心情似乎也变好了不少。

“终于轮到我了吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”詹姆斯·波特的声音从阿佳莎的身侧传来。

阿佳莎转头看向了詹姆斯，却惊奇地发现在他的身旁并没有舞伴。

詹姆斯也好似看穿了阿佳莎的疑惑，率先开口坦白道：“哦，是的。我今晚没有带舞伴过来，这很令你惊讶吗？”

阿佳莎微笑着点了点头，如实说道：“确实有一点儿。”

詹姆斯摊了摊手，有些无奈地道：“没办法，谁叫我没有我那一位朋友那么受欢迎。”

“难道不是因为伊万斯吗？”阿佳莎在这时问道，“我可不相信波特先生会找不到舞伴。”

“你高看我了，格林格拉斯小姐。”波特笑说，“倒是你……其实凭我对西里斯多年的了解来说，如果你邀请他来舞会的话，他应该是不会拒绝的。”

阿佳莎听了詹姆斯的这话，不禁讶异地眨了眨眼，接着回过头去看向了如今正靠在摆放有饮品的长桌旁的西里斯和玛丽。

“我没有听错吧，波特先生？”阿佳莎看着詹姆斯问道，“我认为……如果你真的了解他的话，你应该不会不知道他现在有多么的讨厌我了，不是吗？不过这也难怪，如果我是他，突然间莫名其妙地出现了一个人横在我和我的女朋友之间，我也会觉得十分厌恶她的。”

更何况，在布莱克的角度看来，他也许还要在未来被迫娶她为妻。这对于他对她的嫌恶情绪而言，简直就是雪上加霜。

但现在，西里斯·布莱克的讨厌情绪或许并不是一件坏事。因为说不定他在哪天感到忍无可忍，就直接一鼓作气地选择了离家出走了呢？

詹姆斯听后淡淡地“哦”了一声，和阿佳莎一起将目光移到了西里斯和玛丽的身上，嘴里幽幽地说道：“西里斯和玛丽一直是关系不错的好朋友。”

阿佳莎忍不住笑了：“你其实可以不用替布莱克来向我解释的，波特先生。”

詹姆斯摇摇头，淡褐色双眼中的情绪开始逐渐变得认真起来，“不……我并不是在帮西里斯解释什么，只是在阐述一个事实而已。你说西里斯讨厌你，或许表面上看起来的确是这样。但我了解他，我也知道他真正讨厌一个人的时候会表现出什么样子。所以，我可以很明确地告诉你，那也绝对不是他在你面前展现出来的样子。”

“是吗？”阿佳莎显然感到有些怀疑，“那他真的讨厌一个人的时候……会做些什么？难不成直接对他施恶咒吗？”

詹姆斯很快就听懂了阿佳莎的这句话若有所指，脸上的神情骤然间变得有些尴尬。

“我也该走了。”他伸出手来揉了揉自己的一头乱发，朝着阿佳莎勉强地笑了笑，“不然站在我身后的那几位伙计估计下一秒就要发怒了，你说是不是？”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 065

这个情人节舞会还没开始半个小时，阿佳莎就逐渐开始感觉到厌倦了。她先是和巴蒂·克劳奇僵硬地跳了两只交谊舞，之后便携着克劳奇走到摆放零食和饮品的长桌旁开始休息起来。

克劳奇带着犹豫不决的目光看了她好几眼，接着又抬起头来瞄向了舞厅的另一个尽头，阿佳莎很快就发现了他的心思根本就不在她的身上。

“想要来一杯香槟吗，克劳奇先生？”

见克劳奇一直没有打算再一次和她重新回到舞厅中央的打算，阿佳莎干脆端起了自己手边的一个高脚杯，开始对着里面盛有的香槟品尝起来。

克劳奇愣了愣，这才回过头来，再一次将自己的视线放回了阿佳莎身上，同时还有些抱歉地说道：“真是不好意思，格林格拉斯小姐。我让你感到不高兴了吗？”

阿佳莎微笑着摇了摇头，随后用手指了指自己的脚踝，摆出了一副无奈的表情说道：“不，是我自己的问题，克劳奇先生。我今天穿了一双并不太合脚的高跟鞋，所以才跳了两支舞就感到有些体力不支了。其实你大可不必在意我的，克劳奇先生。舞会还有好几个小时才会结束，而我也不想因我自己的状况消减了你今晚的兴致，你说是不是？”

圆滑的巴蒂·克劳奇很快就明白了阿佳莎这番话背后的含义。他冲着阿佳莎感激地笑了笑，接着又像是想要弥补些什么似的走向了长桌的另一端，从那边拿来了一杯鸡尾酒递到了阿佳莎的面前。

“相比起普通的香槟，我认为这一杯‘玛格丽特’才更加能够配得上你今晚的光彩照人。”

面对着克劳奇突如其来的恭维，阿佳莎猛地怔了一下，反应过来后才淡淡地道：“谢谢。”

她微微眯起双眼，紧紧地盯着克劳奇手中的那杯浅黄色液体，随后又像是突然间想起了什么似的感慨道：“我没想到克劳奇先生竟然对鸡尾酒也有涉猎。毕竟魔法部的法律明文规定了，未成年的巫师是不允许擅自饮酒的。”

“只要不过分就可以了，不是吗？”克劳奇笑着对阿佳莎挤了挤眼睛，“我的父亲是魔法部的官员，我也自然免不了参加过一两次他和他的同事们的酒会。有的时候我的父亲也会让我品尝一下他们带来的美酒……当然，就像你说的那样，我也不敢过分贪杯。而这一杯‘玛格丽特’则是令我印象最为深刻的酒种。它的基酒是龙舌兰，再加以特基拉酒、君度、柠檬汁一起调制，更是将它酸甜、清爽的口感发挥到了极致。”

阿佳莎看着眼前这位十四岁少年一脸陶醉的模样，自然也不好再说些什么话来扫他的兴，只能伸手接过克劳奇手中的酒杯，接着礼仪性地向他道了谢。

克劳奇在和她寒暄了几句之后，便转身离开去寻找下一位舞伴了。阿佳莎则是依然站在原地品味着高脚杯里的鸡尾酒，百无聊赖地将自己的目光快速地略过了在场的每一个人。

詹姆斯·波特虽然并没有携带舞伴前来，但他很快就找到了一位愿意和他共舞的格兰芬多姑娘。莱姆斯·卢平和简·霍华德看上去很有默契，至于西里斯·布莱克……他似乎也和阿佳莎一样感到有些疲倦了，正在舞会的另一个角落和玛丽·麦克唐纳有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。

阿佳莎看不清西里斯脸上的表情，但她猜想，他今天大概还是拥有了一个美好的夜晚，能够和自己喜欢的同学、朋友在一起畅谈、狂欢。不仅仅对于他西里斯·布莱克，这对于霍格沃茨大多数的学生来说，都是一件美好而又快乐的事情。

也正因这样，阿佳莎才会开始有一些自怜自艾。也许斯内普说得对，她今天晚上并不应该来这个舞会，因为这场舞会对她而言并没有什么意义。她既不能挽着她喜欢的男孩站在舞厅里欢快地跳华尔兹，也不能像莉莉·伊万斯或者卡西奥佩娅那样，在舞会中成为万众瞩目的焦点。

与其站在这里白白地浪费时间，还不如像斯内普那样，干脆把所有的时间都留给自己喜欢的事物。

阿佳莎一面这么想着，一面摸了摸那根戴在自己右手上的银色手链——那是雷古勒斯·布莱克送给她的生日礼物。

对于她这么一个点头之交，雷古勒斯都还是送给了她一份别出心裁的礼物。所以，她实在是很好奇这位小布莱克先生会给卡西奥佩娅送些什么？

按照阿佳莎原来的计划，如果她能够成功地让西里斯·布莱克被他的家族除名，那么她就可以在厄休拉的允许下离开格林格拉斯家族、重新开始新的生活。如果她失败了……她也可以咬牙叛离家族，并且带着从现在到毕业的这两年间从马尔福那里赚来的金加隆养活自己。虽然这显然是一笔不小的资金。

在喝完克劳奇递给她的那杯玛格丽特之后，阿佳莎放下了高脚杯，接着径直朝着舞厅的出口走去。

这里的喧闹让她觉得喘不过气来，她想她必须需要逃离一阵子。

**

“西里斯，这是你喝的第几杯火焰威士忌了？”

在跳完第十四支交谊舞后，一向精力充沛的詹姆斯也开始感到有些力不从心了。于是，在和自己的舞伴说了句抱歉后，他便直接来到了自己的这位站在长桌旁的好友身边。

西里斯瞥了詹姆斯一眼，嘴里淡淡地道：“不太记得了……也许是第十四杯吧。”

“十四？！”詹姆斯的表情就好像他刚才被迫吞下了一个鼻涕虫一样难看，他用力地拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，用夸张的语气问道，“你没事吧，伙计？需不需要我现在带你去医疗翼？”

“不用。”西里斯摇摇头说道，尽管他说出这话的时候显然有些吃力。

西里斯并不是没有喝过烈酒，从前在奥赖恩的生日宴上还有圣诞节的时候，他也曾为了节日气氛喝下过好几杯威士忌。但也许是由于他入学以后已经许久没有这样放肆地喝过酒了，他现在只感觉自己的喉咙里仿佛有一个巨大的火球在熊熊燃烧着，让他的咽喉变得干涩难耐。不仅如此，他的大脑也像是被人施展了夺魂咒一样，开始肆无忌惮地嗡嗡作响。

长桌上有很多饮料，黄油啤酒、蜂蜜香精酒、火焰威士忌……一开始西里斯还只是挑了一两杯黄油啤酒来润润喉咙，但是梅林知道他后来为什么会拿起了一杯蜂蜜香精酒，接着又是一杯火焰威士忌——就这样，最后演变得一发不可收拾。

西里斯认为他今天犯下的最大的错误，就是选择来参加了这个无聊透顶的舞会。

毕竟这个舞会就和他之前预料的一样无聊。

不……甚至可以说是更加糟糕，西里斯双眼迷离地望着眼前吵嚷不休的人群，一面在心里这样想道。

“我说——”见自己的好朋友丝毫没有停下来的打算，詹姆斯忍不住有些担忧地问道，“你真的没事吗，伙计？”

“真的没事。”西里斯又回答了一遍。

他真的没事。除了在他的心里，一直有一股莫名的恼火始终无法宣泄之外。

“那么，如果我现在去找玛丽跳舞，你也觉得没问题咯？”詹姆斯继续问道。

“玛丽？”西里斯一开始并不太明白詹姆斯为什么要在此刻提起玛丽的名字，但很快他又意识到，玛丽才是他今天的舞伴。

“哦……没事的。”他皱了皱眉头，淡淡地说，“你去吧，我一个人在这里继续待着就可以了。”

他想，反正詹姆斯想要继续留在这个舞会的最大理由，还是因为他今晚没能成功地邀请到伊万斯与他一同完成一支舞蹈而已。

不过，也说不定伊万斯今天晚上会不会性情大变，然后就出乎所有人意料地答应了詹姆斯的邀请了呢？

等詹姆斯和玛丽又一次回到了舞池的中央后，西里斯才抬起了头，直勾勾地朝着正前方看去。可是等他这一次回过神来之后，原本站在那儿的那一位金发少女早已不见了踪影。

在那一瞬间，西里斯猛地意识到了什么。他急忙将手伸进西装的口袋里，从里面掏出了那一张活点地图，然后将其在自己的面前展开。

只见阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的名字已经从舞会地点消失了，而活点地图显示她如今正在朝着城堡八楼有求必应屋所在的方向走去。

该死的！又是有求必应屋，西里斯在心中暗暗地骂道。就算他现在不去察看活点地图上的人名，他都能够立马猜得出，有求必应屋里除了格林格拉斯之外还有什么人了。

“说不定他们只是在做魔药，就像他们之前在魔药教室里做的那样。”

在这时，西里斯却忽然间联想起了当他第一次在活点地图上发现这个古怪的现象时，莱姆斯对他所说的话。

不知道出于什么原因，莱姆斯·卢平始终认为阿佳莎·格林格拉斯是一个好人。即便卢平一直都知晓西里斯对阿佳莎的态度，他也从西里斯的口中得知了阿佳莎为了那个荒唐的婚约所做出来的一切，可在面对着詹姆斯和彼得的质疑的时候，他却还是选择了坚持自己的观点。

“我认为格林格拉斯小姐……不是那样的人。”

“这其中一定还有什么误会，西里斯。”

“如果我是你的话，我就会想办法找她问清楚，而不是一个人在这里生闷气！”

……

卢平在当时所说的这些话就像留声机里发出的声音一样，反复地在西里斯的脑海中回荡着。

生闷气？不，他认为自己并没有在生闷气。为了那个格林格拉斯和鼻涕精？他当然不会这么做，因为这并不值得。他只是感到有一些可笑，没错，仅仅是有一些可笑而已。在这个世界上居然真的会有女生带着欣赏的目光去看待那个鼻涕精？这可真是令他大开眼界！


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 066

如今霍格沃茨城堡的走廊上空无一人，窗外呼啸着的风声和阿佳莎飞快行走着的脚步声，成了走道上唯一的声响。

好不容易来到八楼的“丑怪棒打傻巴拿巴”的挂毯对面之后，那段墙壁上终于出现了一扇光滑非常的门。阿佳莎深吸了一口气，推门而入。

和舞厅里漂浮着的甜腻香气不同，有求必应屋内萦绕着一股淡淡的药香。一进到屋内，阿佳莎就迫不及待地脱下了自己脚上的那双高跟鞋，随后将它们用力地扔到了一旁。

为了今晚的舞会，她特意穿了一双新的高跟鞋，只可惜这双鞋并不是那么地合脚，现在她的双脚上已经起了好几个水泡了。

斯内普正端坐在屋子最中央的椅子上，在他的面前摆放着一口正在熬制着魔药的坩埚。阿佳莎光着脚。蹑手蹑脚地走近了斯内普，而斯内普也正好在这时抬起了脑袋，转头看向了她。

“给你，”他抓起放在桌面上的一袋金加隆，丢进了阿佳莎的怀里，嘴里淡淡地道，“这是上个月的报酬，你自己清点一下数目是否出了问题，如果出现了差错再告诉我，我会帮忙转告马尔福的。”

阿佳莎握了握手中的麻袋，在这其中装有的金加隆显得沉甸甸的。在收到第一笔巨额报酬的时候，她的内心自然是兴奋不已的，但她并没有即刻低下头去清点金加隆的数目，而是将自己的目光投向了斯内普面前的坩埚，问道：“那是什么？”

斯内普不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“你很闲吗，格林格拉斯？”

“你还没有回答我的问题，斯内普先生。”阿佳莎倒也并不气恼，而是笑嘻嘻地说，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

斯内普漆黑的双眼直直地盯着她，却什么也没有说。

而过了半晌，他还是幽幽地开口了：“给我保持安静（Stay quiet）。”

阿佳莎了解斯内普的脾性，她也知道激怒了斯内普对自己而言并没有半分好处。所以在斯内普冷冷地警告她闭上她的嘴巴后，她也乖乖地依言照做了。

她从自己上一次留在这里的书包中拿出了一本厚重的黑魔法防御术课本，接着坐在了屋内的一张柔软的蓝色沙发上。这些日子里，除了学习学校的相应课程之外，阿佳莎还开始练习了一些课本之外的魔法。

比如大脑封闭术。

从前的她在面对着厄休拉的时候，从未想过要利用大脑封闭术来封闭自己的思想。一方面是因为她认为厄休拉并不会对自己使用摄魂取念，而事实上她也的确未曾这么做过。另一方面，是由于大脑封闭术实在是一种十分难以完全掌握的法术，特别是对于她这种尚未毕业的学生而言。

阿佳莎偏过头去瞥了一眼正全神贯注地熬制魔药的斯内普，轻轻地叹了一口气。

没错，虽然大脑封闭术对于大多数的学生而言，都是十分难以学习成功过的。可是——可是，那个年纪十五岁的少年——西弗勒斯·斯内普却做到了。

也正是在得知了斯内普已经练成大脑封闭术的那一瞬间，阿佳莎才猛然意识到，并没有任何人说过，像他们这样的未成年巫师就绝对不可能成功地习得这项法术。所以毕竟不论这件事听起来有多么的困难，却还是有人成功了，不是吗？

阿佳莎不知道她和斯内普之间的沉默究竟维持了多久，只不过等她下一次抬起头来的时候，斯内普眼前的坩埚已经不再冒烟了。

“完成了吗？”她下意识地问道。

斯内普没有回答。

阿佳莎不禁微微蹙起了眉头，直觉告诉她，斯内普的魔药一定是出了一点儿小问题。

虽然这个念头已经在她的心里升起来了，可是她却也没有那个勇气直白地向斯内普询问缘由。于是，她只是懒洋洋地从沙发上坐了起来，随后再一次摆出了好奇的神情试探道：“你做的这个魔药……到底是什么呀？”

这一次，斯内普思忖了片刻，回答道：“今天是情人节，这种魔药在情人节之后一定会被抢购一空，马尔福对此显然很有经验。”

“所以……”听完了斯内普的解释，阿佳莎却还是感到有些一头雾水的，“所以它们到底是什么？”

斯内普转过来看向她，脸上的神情看上去有一些古怪。

“你真的不知道吗，格林格拉斯？”他颤动了一下嘴唇，问道，“你可是一名六年级的学生。”

“你不会是说——”阿佳莎讶异地微微睁大了双眼。

在阿佳莎三年级的时候，曾经听闻过高年级的斯莱特林在私下贩卖过一种魔药——那种魔药是具有避孕作用的。实际上，这也并不值得大惊小怪，相比起辍学生回家孩子，大多数人还是更加倾向于留在学校里完成学业的。

而阿佳莎也终于知道，今晚斯内普的脸色为什么会这么奇怪了。

“那你现在需要帮忙吗，斯内普先生？”在得到了她想要的答案后，阿佳莎接着问道。

斯内普咬了咬下唇，神色有些犹豫。

“是材料出了什么问题吗？还是说，是有什么材料没有带过来吗？”

“不，所有需要的材料都已经带过来了。”斯内普打断说，“只不过……这一种魔药的熬制需要加入鱼腥草，而加入了鱼腥草后——”

“它的味道会非常非常的难喝。”

最后，阿佳莎抢先一步将斯内普的话补充了完整。

“……没错。”斯内普微微颔首，“不过这种情况若是加入一些玫瑰花瓣，会相对改善一些。”

阿佳莎很快就明白了斯内普的意思，在斯内普说完上一句话后，她立刻微笑着提议道：“如果你不介意的话，我现在也可以前去魔药教室一趟。”

也就当作，卖他一个小小的人情。

**

从有求必应屋到魔药教室其实还要爬上好几层楼梯，可是阿佳莎对此却并不感到讨厌。相反的，她其实十分享受这种可以独自一人行走在幽暗走道上的感觉。

就好像整个世界安静得就只剩下了她一个人一样。

没有人会在意她做些什么，也没有人会在意她到底是一个怎样的人。

好像只有在这几分钟里……她才是完完全全自由的。

她光.裸着双脚，让自己洁白光滑的脚掌和冰冷的大理石地板来了一个亲密接触。也许是由于今晚的那杯“玛格丽特”里所含有的酒精，又或许是因为那些魔药所散发的香气，她此刻才会突然做出这样荒唐可笑的行为吧——阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗暗地想。

来到魔药教室门口之后，阿佳莎伸手掏出了斯内普交给自己的钥匙，下一秒，铁门缓缓地打开了。她轻轻地走了进去，只见魔药教室里如今黑漆漆一片，没有一星半点的光亮。

“荧光闪烁。”她掏出了自己放在口袋里的魔杖。

玫瑰花瓣、薄荷叶、姜片……她顺着斯内普写给她的纸条，一样一样地开始寻找起来。没过十几分钟，阿佳莎就已经拿到了全部她所想要的材料了。紧接着，她将所有翻动过的储存罐尽数放回了原处，转身离开了魔药教室。

她原以为这一趟“旅程”远比她想象得还要顺利得多，但是下一秒，她就立马收回了她的这种观点了。

因为她在魔药教室门口见到了一个人。

阿佳莎感觉自己的血液都好像变得冰冷，开始逐渐凝固起来。

只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在西服的口袋中，靠在黑暗的墙角处，侧目斜视着她，头顶上的幽暗灯光在他的身下投射出了一大片阴影。昏暗之中，阿佳莎看不清他脸上的具体表情。

全身的血液仿佛在那一瞬间涌上了喉咙，鸡尾酒的作用似乎预留到了此时此刻才开始显现。她不安地挪动着自己赤.裸的双脚，却悲哀地发现站在布莱克的面前的自己实际上早已无处可逃。

兴许是由于她的动作实在是过于不自然了，布莱克很快也发现了她脚上的异样。他下意识地低下头，目光顺着地板朝着她的双脚看过去，阿佳莎急忙在此时向后退了一步。

“你……你怎么会出现在这里？”她尽力地让自己的语气听上去冷静一些，虽然这么做几乎是无济于事的，“舞会呢？”

她看见他慢慢地抬起了头，脸上的神色阴沉异常，可他开口说话时的语气却又是那么的平缓。平缓得让她觉得害怕。他说：“这句话难道不是应该由我来问你吗——你为什么会出现在这里？”

阿佳莎条件反射性地将手中的魔药材料藏到身后。她想要逃离，逃离西里斯·布莱克，可是他却堵住了她唯一能够离开这里的通道。布莱克究竟为什么会出现在这里？这难道只是巧合吗？

不……阿佳莎知道这绝不可能只是巧合。布莱克厌恶她，他对她的厌恶甚至有可能比他对斯内普的还要猛烈。而谁又能保证他在此之前，没有对斯内普做过类似的事情呢？他的恶咒，他的谩骂，他的恨意——曾经斯内普所承受的一切，难道就不能同样的出现在她的身上吗？

阿佳莎感觉自己的心砰砰直跳，而就在她站在原地沉默不语的时候，西里斯·布莱克已经缓缓地迈开了步子，朝着她所在的方向走去。阿佳莎想要继续后退，可等她慌乱地回过头去之后，才发现在她的身后已经没有退路了。

“回答我的问题。”他垂着眼，居高临下地盯着她，用命令的语气说道。

布莱克从未像现在让阿佳莎如此恐惧过，阿佳莎能够感受得到他吐息之间的愤怒，伴随着几丝酒精的气味，显得刺鼻难耐。

自知已经失去退路的阿佳莎别无他法，只好抬起头来，看着布莱克灰色的双眼说道：“那么你呢，布莱克？是什么让你丢下自己的舞伴，独自一人来到这个你本不该来的地方？”

布莱克依然冷冷地瞪着她，并没有给出回答。

阿佳莎知道他对自己的反应并不满意。

可是她应该说些什么？难道告诉他实情吗？

——不，若是告诉他实话，鉴于他本人对西弗勒斯·斯内普的憎恶，结果很有可能变得更加糟糕。

“我现在可以离开了吗，布莱克先生？”见西里斯一直一言不发，阿佳莎尝试着小心翼翼地试探道。却不料在这时，西里斯突然伸出了手，用力地按住了她光洁的肩膀，将她抵在了她背后的铜门上。

阿佳莎感到自己的心脏仿佛在那一刹那停止了跳动。

“你不该这么做的，格林格拉斯。”他说。

“做什么？”阿佳莎蹙了蹙眉头，问道。

“你自己知道我指的是什么！”他低吼。

阿佳莎听后，有些心虚地垂下了头，随后又像是自嘲般的轻笑了一声，说道：“你也没好到哪里去，布莱克。”

她能够明显地感受到，布莱克手上的力道在这时明显地加重了一些。

“……不过我可以理解你，真的。”也许是因为这知道自己已经没有退路了，阿佳莎明显感觉得到自己的胆量在这时开始变得膨胀起来，“你可以继续讨厌我、厌恶我，我都无所谓。你也可以和学校里的其他女生约会、拥抱、亲吻，我也不会干涉。只不过——我也希望你也可以同样的，不要多管我的闲事。如果你真的那么地讨厌我，不是也有一个办法可以彻底地摆脱我吗？只要你从你的家族里除名，我和你的婚约自然而然地就会被破解了。”

“然后呢？”布莱克冷笑一声，“让我的弟弟来接那个‘烂摊子’吗？”

烂摊子？

——原来他一直以来都是这样看待她的。

阿佳莎苦涩地笑了一下，说道：“啊……可是我想雷古勒斯先生大概没有像你这样，对我感到头疼欲裂、深恶痛绝。事实上，如果我们的家族真的要让我嫁给你的弟弟，让我做他的妻子的话，我也一定不会拒绝的。”

布莱克听后的脸色明显变得更加阴沉了一些。

阿佳莎继续道：“其实，和我结婚也有很多好处的，布莱克。比如我可以向你保证，在我们结婚之后，我不会干涉你的私人生活。你可以在外面养好几个情妇，我完全不会介意的——毕竟这也没什么可值得惊奇的，不是吗？而我想大多数的女孩子，或许在这方面都没有像我这样大度，对吧？既然如此，我希望你也同样地不要干涉我的私生活，作为你所厌弃的妻子，只要诞下你名义上的继承人就可以了，是不是？至于麦克唐纳小姐——”

说到这里，阿佳莎若有所指地朝着布莱克微笑了一下。

“你们打算在毕业以后还要继续在一起吗？”她问，只不过布莱克并没有回答，“如果你们铁了心要这么做，我当然也不会阻止。只不过嘛……你的妻子只能够是我一个人。至于你的那些女朋友们，又或者是以后你们生下的私生子们，在我这里是绝对不可能有名分和地位的，你明白我的意思吗？”

一口气说完了这番话，阿佳莎的心中不由得升起了一股畅快淋漓的快感。没错，这几个月以来一直淤积在她心中的不甘和恼怒，终于在这一刻得到了宣泄。

虽然，这么做的结果极有可能是——

她看见布莱克再一次伸出了手，用他骨节分明的手掌捏住了她纤细脆弱的项颈。

只要稍微一用力……他就可以终结了她的生命。

“你喝醉了，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。”布莱克灰色的双眼看上去好像立马就要溅出火来，“你根本就不知道你自己在说些什么。”

阿佳莎却强笑着摇了摇头，“不，你才是喝醉了，布莱克。而至于我刚才所说的那些话，其实全部都是我的真心话。”

在这种亲密得有些危险的距离之中，她能够闻得到他身上近在咫尺的那股独特的香气——柠檬味的洗发水，同时混合着白兰地、威士忌、蜂蜜香精酒的气味。

她知道自己正在羞辱他，他也知道自己正在被她羞辱着。

阿佳莎微微地垂下了眼睫，看向了布莱克放置在自己脖子上的手掌，本该感到害怕的心却莫名地平静非常。他会怎么做？会趁着酒气和怒气，就这样拧断她的脖子吗？

可是他没有那样做。

他低下头，吻住了她。


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 067

其实布莱克的这个举动，与其将它称作一个吻，倒不如说它是一种报复。

他的亲吻毫无温柔和缠绵可言，阿佳莎能够感受到他的唇舌在自己的口腔里横冲直撞、他的牙齿同时也在无情地啃咬着自己的嘴唇，一直到整个带有酒精香气的口腔里都弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥气味后，他都没有任何打算停下来的意思。

阿佳莎的大脑一片空白，她不知道两人的这种状态到底持续了多久，因为她完全就像一个毫无知觉的提线木偶一样，躺在布莱克的怀中任由她的摆布。

而他们之中第一个恢复理智的人，竟然会是西里斯·布莱克。

终于，布莱克选择了狠狠地推开了她，毫不留情面地终止了这个荒唐至极的“亲吻”。

阿佳莎看见布莱克灰色的双眼中布满了猩红的血丝，他也同样带着惶恐和不解的眼神盯着自己。就好像方才发生的一切，作为“始作俑者”的他都毫不知情似的。

阿佳莎胸腔内的心跳终于渐渐地平复了下来，她吃力地深吸了一口气，盯着布莱克的脸庞张了张嘴，看上去好像想要对他说些什么话。

可是布莱克却在她这么做之前，就抢先转身离开了她。

阿佳莎认得布莱克刚才脸上的神情，她也知道那种神情究竟意味着什么。他很不解、很恐惧、很不安。他或许是不解自己为什么会对她——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯做出这样的举动？也同样的，对于做出了这种举动的自己感到难以忍受。

面对着布莱克渐渐远离自己的背影，阿佳莎毫不犹豫地选择追了上去。

“布莱克！”她几乎是使出了全身的力气冲着他喊道。

布莱克下意识地停下了自己离开的脚步，但是却仍然没有回过头来看她。

她努力地调整着呼吸，双眼直勾勾地盯着布莱克的后脑勺，在心中思忖了片刻之后，她还是开口了：“你……你需要一些醒酒的魔药吗？我可以给你一些。”

梅林知道她为什么会说出这样的话，又或者她为什么会在布莱克离开自己的时候追了上去。也许是今晚喝下的酒精已经完全冲昏了她的理智，就像西里斯·布莱克所处的情况那样。

“我感觉你——”她颤抖着嘴唇，将自己的话补充了完整，“醉的不轻。”

这一次，西里斯·布莱克终于将头转了过来。他站在原地冷冷地打量着一脸茫然无措的阿佳莎，过了半晌，他突然对着她怒吼道：“别靠近我（Stay away from me）！”

阿佳莎被布莱克这么一吼，也不由得条件反射性地向后向后倒退了一步，只不过她的视线却依然锁定在他的身上。布莱克的吃力地喘了几口气，原本白皙的脸颊上已经泛起了醒目的红晕。

下一秒，他像是宣誓一般地看着她说道：“我可以告诉你，我永远……永远不会——”

可是，阿佳莎在他把话说完之前就打断了他。

“喜欢一个像我这样的人，真的就有那么地让你感到痛苦吗，布莱克？”她怔怔地看着他的双眼问道。

布莱克有些讶异地微微睁大了眼睛，像是完全没有料到她竟然会问出这样的问题。实话实说，就在阿佳莎把话说出来之前，连她自己都不知道她居然能够将这样的问题问出口。

不过布莱克最后并没有给出他的回答。他又一次转身离开了，而这一次，他再也没有回头。

阿佳莎仍然一个人呆呆地愣在原处，她头顶上的槲寄生正在静静地打量着他们。她感觉自己的思绪就好像一团打了死结的乱麻，无论她怎么做，她都无法让自己镇静下来。梅林啊，看看他们都做了些什么蠢事？她又怎么会觉得那个西里斯·布莱克会对自己产生一丝一毫的好感？但他如果真的对她连一丁点的感觉都没有的话，那么刚才的那个“吻”又算些什么？

阿佳莎一面思索着这个问题，一面伸出舌尖舔了舔自己肿胀的嘴唇。

它尝起来是甜的。

**

等她回到有求必应屋的时候，一向对她没有什么耐心的西弗勒斯·斯内普竟并没有发怒，这真可谓是一大不可多得的奇迹。

斯内普在见到她第一眼，就立刻古怪地皱起眉头问道：“你是在拿药材的路上遭到了一群蜜蜂的袭击吗，格林格拉斯？”

“蜜蜂？”阿佳莎有些不解地眨了眨眼睛，同时将手中的魔药材料交到了斯内普的手中，“什么意思？”

“你自己去照镜子吧。”斯内普再一次将自己的注意力放在了魔药上，看样子是并不打算继续和她多费口舌了。

阿佳莎听后微微颔首，实际上她也同样正有此意。

而此时有求必应屋里刚好有一面和人等高的全身镜，虽然阿佳莎并不明白斯内普需要这面镜子来做些什么。接着，她缓缓地来到镜子面前，当她看向了自己在镜中的倒影后，她也终于明白斯内普的那句话到底是什么意思了。

如今她的嘴唇的确就像被蜜蜂蛰过一样，红肿得出奇。不仅如此，她今晚为了舞会精心盘好的发髻，现在也已经被“摧毁”得差不多了。一头浓密的金发看上去就像是一团野生的海藻那般凌乱，阿佳莎真的由衷地觉得，自己现在的这幅模样实在是和站在倒翻巷路边拉客的风尘女子们不相上下了。

“……真糟糕。”她对着镜子里的少女苦笑了一下，可不知道为什么，镜子中的女孩露出的笑容却又更像是一种嘲笑。

你在嘲笑些什么呢，阿佳莎？

那你又在逃避些什么呢？

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，接着用力地摇了摇头，她想今天的“闹剧”之所以会发生，一定都是因为那些该死的酒精的缘故。这没有什么大不了的，等他们睡上一觉，第二天起来一切都又会恢复原状了。

她站在镜子面前整理了一下自己的仪容，然后来到了斯内普的身边。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”她轻声问。

“不用。”斯内普冷淡地回答道，“已经快要完成了。”

阿佳莎只好有些失望地“哦”了一声，一言不发地在斯内普的身旁坐了下来。

斯内普却在这时带着好奇的目光看向了她。他静静地观察了她好一会儿，也不知道是不是在心中犹豫着什么，过了许久他才问道：“你真的不是喝了复方汤剂的格兰芬多吗，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎听后，不由得讶异地摇了摇头，“不，当然不是。你为什么这么问？”

斯内普不以为意地轻哼一声：“因为你现在看起来就和他们一样蠢。”

阿佳莎不愿说话了。

“希望我没有猜错……”就在这时，斯内普继续幽幽地说道，“你现在这副狼狈的模样，应该和那个‘蠢狗’布莱克脱不了干系吧？”

阿佳莎微微一怔，被戳中心事的尴尬在斯内普面前显露无疑。

“如果是这样的话——”他漆黑的双眸紧盯着阿佳莎琥珀色的眼睛，语气冷漠却又坚定，“我可以奉劝你一句，你和西里斯·布莱克不是一路人。现在不是，并且永远也不可能是。”

“是吗？”她下意识地反问，但并没有得到斯内普的回应。

两人之间开始陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

阿佳莎一言不发地观察着这一位斯莱特林少年，奇怪的是，当他提及她和布莱克的关系的时候，他脸上的神情显得是那么地痛苦。就好像……刚才的那句话并不是说给作为当事人的她听的，而是说给他自己听的。

‘你们不是一路人，并且永远也不可能是。’

西弗勒斯·斯内普，你在说出这句话的时候，心里又想起了谁呢？

“斯内普？”最后，阿佳莎还是率先打破了沉默，她苦涩地扯动了一下嘴角，问道，“如果我说……我利用了你，你会感到生气吗？”

斯内普听后，忍不住轻蔑地说道：“那么我也可以告诉你，我现在也在利用你，格林格拉斯。”

阿佳莎下意识地瞥了一眼斯内普面前的坩埚以及盛放在里面的魔药，接着淡淡地笑了，“说的也是。”


	23. Chapter 23

Side 02

我从小就不喜欢热闹，然而我那比我年长两岁的哥哥却不是这样。  
我也依然记得，在我们二人仍旧处在连法语单词的发音都无法准确地发出的年纪的时候，西里斯和我一直是对方最为要好的朋友。我们的母亲是古老而又高贵的纯血家族布莱克的长女，而我们的父亲则是她的堂弟——因此，西里斯和我的身上都流淌着最为纯正而又高贵的布莱克血统。  
小的时候，我一直认为我的哥哥——西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克是这个世界上最了不起的人。  
西里斯很聪明，无论学习什么东西，他永远都会是那个最快将其理解、掌握的人。在我们的家中任教的家庭教师也曾无数次当着我的面，毫无保留地夸赞着西里斯天资聪慧，他还曾信誓旦旦地向我们保证过——布莱克家的长子一定会在将来的某一日大有作为。  
可是奇怪的是，西里斯却一点儿都不喜欢这一位家庭教师。  
“他是个只会夸夸其谈而没有真本事的虚伪小人。”  
某一日的午后，我的哥哥一面领着我来到了我们家宅的后院，一面蹲在地上观察着草坪上的蚂蚁，同时嘴里还不忘小声地抱怨道：“我真希望他能够快点从我的眼前消失，真是让我感到难以忍受！我敢说，他的法语发音甚至还没有克利切标准呢！”  
我静静地站在他的身后，什么都没有说。但我的心里却又在想——这些话如果给克利切听见了，他估计会高兴得几天几夜都睡不着觉。  
就在我暗自想象着克利切兴奋至极的模样的时候，我的哥哥突然冷不丁地转过头来，灰色的双眼有些“不怀好意”地望着我。我知道他的脑袋里一定又出现了什么稀奇古怪的想法。  
“雷尔，我们离家出走吧。”他一本正经地说。  
“什……什么？”  
“我说——我们离开这幢房子，就我们两个，然后不要告诉爸爸妈妈和克利切，你觉得怎么样？”他的表情看上去并不像是在开玩笑，而我认为这才是最糟糕的部分。  
“你不是认真的，西里斯。”我说，“我知道你已经不止一次说过这样的话了，可我们是不可能离家出走的，因为我们身上没有钱。而离开了家之后，我们也没有办法自己赚钱，我们还没有上学，我们甚至连一个铁甲护身咒都念不好。”  
西里斯听后失望地“噢”了一声，接着，我听见他压低了声音慨叹道，“真无趣。”  
无趣？  
噢，是的，这确实就是我哥哥对我的，最为简单、直白的看法。  
我一直认为我不及西里斯聪明，但也从来不避讳承认这一点。在我看来，西里斯的聪慧的确是他的长处，而我也同样有着我自己的长处。在西里斯每每口出狂言激怒母亲的时候，我总是能够十分适时地说出让母亲再一次变得和颜悦色的话来。在西里斯一时兴起，怀揣着恶作剧地想法让我们家庭教师的昂贵长袍着火的时候，我也总是能够第一时间找出两全其美地解决办法。如果说西里斯的聪颖是一种天赋，那么我那能够在最为糟糕不过的情况下化险为夷的能力，也无疑是另一种难能可贵的天赋。  
我从五岁起就明白，像我们这样出身在显赫家族里的巫师，从小就必须肩负起其他人或许无法承受的重担。古老的布莱克家族曾经辉煌荣耀，是纯血家族中最令人敬佩与尊重的存在。然而，近几个世纪混血、麻种巫师的兴起开始让古老的纯血家族出现了危机，就连曾经以血统作为入职考量的重要标准之一的魔法部都向这一趋势选择了妥协——开始接纳了混血、麻种巫师的存在。  
也正因这样，复兴纯血家族的荣光才更加刻不容缓。  
我也曾向西里斯旁敲侧击地询问过他的想法，而他却告诉我——他打从心底里鄙夷“纯血至上”这一“荒谬至极”的血统论。  
“我不明白，对方是不是纯血，和他会成为一个怎样的人有什么必然的关联吗？”他问我。  
我愣了愣，思索了片刻后才说：“我们才是魔法的起源，如果不是麻瓜的介入，魔法界如今也不会出现这么多的‘哑炮’和‘泥巴种’。”  
我看见他在听见我说最后一个单词的时候古怪地皱起了眉头。  
“我不喜欢你说那个单词，雷尔。”他冷冷地说，“你被母亲洗脑了，你和父亲都是。”

 

西里斯总说母亲恨他，而我却不这么认为。  
因为我不止一次地听见母亲和父亲忧虑不已地讨论着关于西里斯的事情，母亲害怕他终有一日会由于外界的诱惑而误入歧途，她甚至在他八岁的时候就已经计划好了要如何应对这样的情况。  
“我们必须，必须事先给西里斯找一个合格的新娘。”母亲说。  
父亲没有立刻接话。  
“马尔福家族有足够的金加隆，只可惜他们的家中只有卢修斯一个独子。罗齐尔和塞尔温虽然名声赫赫，然而这两个家族中却并没有我想要的东西。我们需要金钱，奥赖恩。布莱克有古老的名声，有令人崇敬的威望，可我们不够富有，而我也不认为西里斯能够让这个家族变得更加富有。”母亲还说，“麦克米兰家族和沙菲克家族里的情况虽也算得上差强人意，可这两个家族对于血统的态度极其暧昧，而我绝对不允许布莱克家族里出现纯血叛徒。这样排除下来，勉强能够符合我心中的条件的家族也就只剩下诺特和格林格拉斯了。格林格拉斯家族虽然比不上马尔福家族那样豪阔，但也绝对称得上富有，最重要的是，他们家的夫人曾经姓罗齐尔——”  
就在这时，父亲打断了她：“这个问题我们以后再讨论吧，沃尔布加。西里斯还小。”他的声音听起来有一些疲倦。  
母亲沉默了。可我分辨不清，她的沉默究竟象征着妥协，还是象征着她无言的愤怒？

而我没有想到，母亲在第二天便领着我和西里斯来到了格林格拉斯庄园去参加格林格拉斯夫人举办的茶会。  
西里斯本是不愿意来的，然而母亲用他最喜爱的那把飞天扫帚威胁了他，导致他最后也不得不选择了暂时退让。  
格林格拉斯夫人是一位很美丽的女人，黑发碧眼，皮肤白皙如雪。格林格拉斯家的小儿子阿克瑞斯长得像他的父亲，而他们家的小女儿卡西奥佩娅则更像他们的母亲。  
卡西奥佩娅还有阿克瑞斯和我同龄，在我们的面前，这两位小格林格拉斯表现得有些腼腆但又不失庄重，我看得出母亲很喜欢他们。  
然而西里斯却不这么想，他认为这家人做作得很。  
“我讨厌那个女人身上的香水味，它几乎就要让我流出眼泪来了。”当我们坐在格林格拉斯庄园的后花园里享受着美味的果汁和甜点的时候，我听见西里斯在我的身旁沉着嗓音说道，“我无法忍受下去了，雷尔，我必须要离开。”  
我正欲开口阻止，可他已经抢先一步从椅子上跳到了地面上，接着豪迈地拍了拍自己的裤子，咧开嘴露出了一个在我看来很不得体的笑容。  
母亲的眉头又一次紧紧地蹙了起来。  
“我要去一趟盥洗室！”西里斯朝着母亲做了个鬼脸，笑嘻嘻地说道。说完，他便再也没有理会母亲脸上那阴冷得吓人的神情，而是独自一人头也不回地朝着格林格拉斯庄园别墅坐在的方向跑去。  
西里斯离开之后，我和母亲以及格林格拉斯夫人都不禁感到有一些尴尬。格林格拉斯夫人微抿着她粉色的嘴唇，秀丽的眉毛皱起了一个不易察觉的弧度，但美丽的脸庞上依旧挂着端庄的笑容。  
如果西里斯不叫作西里斯·布莱克的话，格林格拉斯夫人恐怕会毫不犹豫地发怒的吧，我想。  
我没有想到的是，茶会结束之后，那一位名叫卡西奥佩娅的小姑娘独自找到了我，在阿克瑞斯和格林格拉斯夫人古怪的注视下，这一位小姑娘的脸上却丝毫没有浮现出打算退却的神情。她看着我，一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛带着审视和研读的目光紧锁在我的身上，我感到我的手心渗出了冷汗。  
“你叫什么名字？”她问我，用的是不容反驳的语气。  
我微微一怔，反应过来后回答说：“雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克。”  
她听后，终于露出了一个属于她这个年龄应有的天真笑容。  
“我叫卡西奥佩娅，大家都更喜欢叫我卡茜。”她欢快地说道，语气轻快得像一只正在歌唱的夜莺，“我再偷偷告诉你一个秘密，但你不许告诉别人，好吗？”说完，她朝我伸出了手臂，示意我走上前去。  
我站在原地犹豫了一会儿，但最终还是选择了鼓起勇气一步上前。  
我看见卡西奥佩娅凑到了我的耳边，几缕乌黑的发丝轻轻扫过我的脸庞，而她甜美的嗓音就犹如四月春风般令人陶醉，“我母亲告诉我——我以后会嫁给你的哥哥。所以，等我长大之后，我们就会是一家人了。”  
她说出这话时的神情看上去十分得意，我却猛然间意识到，她眉宇间的傲气与西里斯出奇的相似。

我没有将卡西奥佩娅告诉我的事情告知西里斯，我遵守了我的承诺，而西里斯却在当天晚上告诉了我一件令他感到十分有趣的事情。  
“那个格林格拉斯家族……一定有什么问题。”  
西里斯百无聊赖地躺在床铺上，双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板，嘴里幽幽地说道：“你知道我在去盥洗室的路上遇见了什么吗？”  
“遇见了什么？”我下意识地反问。  
“我遇见了——”西里斯微微瞪大着双眼，刻意地拖长了一下语调，“我遇见了一个女孩子，她被关在了房间里，我在走廊上听见她正在不停地敲打着房门。等我来到她的面前，帮她从外面将房门打开之后，我才看清楚了她的样子，她长得就像一个被关在橱窗里的瓷娃娃一样……毫无生气。”  
我听后，若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，等我突然间意识到了什么后，我才转而问西里斯道：“你说的那个人，是格林格拉斯家的大小姐阿佳莎吧？”  
“阿佳莎？”西里斯疑惑地看向了我，“原来她的名字叫作阿佳莎？”  
“是的。”我微微颔首，对他说道，“她病了，格林格拉斯夫人在茶会上就说她病了，所以才没有出席茶会。而她在说这话的时候，你也在场，不是吗？”  
西里斯听完了我的话，只是紧紧地咬着他的下唇，沉默了良久都没有给出回应。  
“她……病了吗？”  
终于，等他再一次开口的时候，我听得出来他的语气中夹杂着几丝怀疑。

西里斯在他十二岁那年终于收到了他心心念念的、来自于霍格沃茨的录取通知书。  
“太好了！我终于可以去霍格沃茨上学了！”收到了录取通知书的西里斯雀跃不已，就仿佛他收到的并不只是两张薄薄的羊皮纸，而是这个世界上最为珍贵的礼品那样，“我终于可以离开这幢房子了，雷尔！我会给你写信的，你不用担心，而过不了多久，你也会和我一样进入霍格沃茨……到那个时候，我们两个人就可以在学校里随心所欲地玩耍了！”  
虽然西里斯表现得十分欣喜，然而我的心中却感到有一些怅然。  
我知道这意味着什么。西里斯就像一头猎鹰，而坐落于格里莫广场十二号的这幢别墅就是禁锢了他的牢笼。此时此刻，他终于可以挣脱这个“牢笼”，投入属于他的天地的怀抱之中。  
而我，却极有可能自此永远失去了一位挚友。  
毕竟在入学之前，西里斯只有我这么一位朋友。  
可是进入霍格沃茨之后，我的地位会被他的同学们所取代。我想，他会认识一些与他更加志趣相投、更加能够理解他的朋友们，也正因这样，他一定会很快就将我抛诸脑后。  
西里斯在他进入霍格沃茨的第一天就闯下了一件“大祸”。  
我看见母亲为了他愤怒地砸碎了家中许多珍贵的古董，看见父亲和母亲共同为了他书写了一封承载了他们心中巨大愤恨的吼叫信，可我却并没有感到一丝一毫的惊讶。西里斯·布莱克被分进了格兰芬多而不是斯莱特林——这对母亲和父亲而言，是最为荒谬至极且难以接受的一件事。不过，它对我而言，却又是一件完全处在我意料之中的一件事。  
因为，这世上没有比格兰芬多更加适合西里斯的学院，就像没有比斯莱特林更加适合我的学院那样。

 

没有西里斯的这一年过得既迅速且又煎熬。  
而在我十一岁那年，我终于踏上了前往霍格沃茨的特快列车。  
就像所有人所期望的那般，我如愿以偿地被分进了斯莱特林，也成为了阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅的同学。我似乎很擅长在斯莱特林这样的学院里生存，在这个孕育了萨拉查·斯莱特林与Voldemort的学院里，充斥着各种各样的骗子、疯子、野心家与机会主义者。虽然并不是人人都擅长伪装，然而，能够在斯莱特林里生存下来的人，一定会懂得如何戴好脸上的那副只属于自己的面具。  
某一天的午后，我看见我的朋友兼同学——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯正在和他的姐姐阿佳莎·格林格拉斯坐在公共休息室内下着巫师国际象棋。  
“我又没有避开你的‘将军’……我又输了，阿佳莎。”  
我听见阿克瑞斯懊恼地说道。  
他的姐姐微微一笑，轻轻地放下了手中的白子，同时温柔地对他说道：“你只是太紧张了，阿克瑞斯。你可以再尝试一次。”  
“不，我不会再尝试了。”阿克瑞斯摇头，“我根本不可能赢得过你，你太厉害了。”  
阿佳莎听后抿了抿嘴唇，既没有承认也没有否认。  
就在这时，阿克瑞斯终于发现了我的存在，他湛蓝色的双眼带着询问的目光看向了我，嘴里提议道：“不如下一盘就由你来替我和阿佳莎下吧，布莱克？我想你应该知道怎么玩这个游戏？”  
我点了点头，礼貌地回答道：“当然，荣幸之至。”  
待我坐在座椅上后，坐在我对面的金发少女平静地打量着我。我不得不承认，她有着一双极具个人特色的眼睛，那双眼睛总是让我联想起了一些和她本人的特质格格不入的事物——比如，一只饱受饥饿的折磨，却仍然不愿意向死亡屈服的流浪野猫？  
实话实说，我也不知道我为什么会产生这种糟糕的联想。  
由于西里斯总认为这项活动过于无聊且没有意义，我从六岁起就养成了独自一人对着自己下巫师国际象棋的习惯，所以，我对于我的下棋技术还是很有自信的。  
更为准确地来说，我对于我不着痕迹地输给格林格拉斯小姐的能力还是很有自信的。  
但是，阿佳莎却在中途放下了手中的白子。  
“我输了。”她幽幽地说。  
“不，格林格拉斯小姐。其实，现在的棋局反而是对我不利的。”  
“不对，是你谦虚了，布莱克先生。”她冷冷地用不容置疑的语气说道。  
我怔住了。  
“我与你根本就不在一条水平线上，布莱克先生。”她继续说道，“我见识到了——你真的很厉害。”  
我轻叹了一口气，尽量让自己听起来彬彬有礼，“谢谢。”  
她又一次抬起头来看向了我，原本平静如水的眼神渐渐地开始发生了变化。  
“虽然这个棋局从表面上来看，占据上风的人是我。可实际上，只要稍微用心观察过后就不难看出，自始至终掌握着这盘棋的人其实应该是你，布莱克先生。你假装将手中的摆至前段引诱我使用‘将军’，然而，只要你稍微变换一下布置就可以将这个棋局变成死局，只不过是你并没有选择这么做罢了。”她淡淡地道，“你给我制造了一个目标，然而我真正的目标却在暗处，难道我说的不对吗，布莱克先生？”  
我没有即刻回答，而是无端地想起了卡西奥佩娅，并一言不发地盯着这一位和她看似性格迥异的姐姐。我忽的意识到，卡西奥佩娅虽然锋芒毕露，但阿佳莎才最擅长将自己伪装成弱者。  
这样的人，往往善于在众人的眼前塑造出一个极其突兀的目标，然后不动声色地躲在暗处观察着一切，没有人会刻意地去注意他们的一举一动，可他们实际上却才是最危险的一类人。  
就像我一样。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 069

“这是新的级长巡夜安排，格林格拉斯小姐。”

有着一头稻金色长发的纤瘦少女有些不安地站在阿佳莎的面前，沉沉地垂着脑袋，随后将手中的羊皮纸递给了阿佳莎。

阿佳莎一言不发地接过那张羊皮纸，在快速地浏览一番过后，她才若有所思地盯着克洛伊·诺特问道：“你为什么要给我这个东西？我知道你哥哥不想和我一起巡夜，不过我会想办法和我弟弟协调，让他和我交换巡夜的时间的。”

克洛伊稍微怔了怔，接着小声地说道：“格林格拉斯先生——我指的是阿克瑞斯前辈，在这段时间里好像也抽不出空来。也许是因为新学期开学，魁地奇球队里又有不少的事情需要他来安排吧……不过我哥哥已经和拉文克劳的那个女级长协调好了，之后的巡夜，都是由她来代替我的哥哥。你觉得这样做如何呢，格林格拉斯小姐？”

“是吗？”听完了克洛伊的解释，阿佳莎的神情显然还是有一些疑惑，“为什么我从没有听阿克瑞斯提起过这件事呢？”

“这我就不知道了，小姐。”

“那个拉文克劳女级长呢？”阿佳莎接着问道，“她的时间安排没有任何问题吧？”

“我想应该没有。”克洛伊摇了摇头说，“哥哥告诉我，她已经答应了我哥哥的提议。而且她看样子也很乐意帮我哥哥这个忙呢。”

拉文克劳的女级长？

阿佳莎稍稍蹙起眉头，带着满心的困惑又将手中的羊皮纸查阅了一遍。果不其然，这一位“拉文克劳女级长”正好就是简·霍华德——莱姆斯·卢平情人节舞会上的舞伴。

不过话又说回来，按道理来说，霍华德和诺特并无过深的交情。既然如此，她又为什么会如此干脆地答应诺特的请求呢？难道是诺特给了她一些好处吗？

阿佳莎认为，这倒也并不是完全没有可能。

克洛伊见阿佳莎一直没有回答，似乎开始变得不安起来。她紧张地翻了翻自己的眼皮，带着询探的目光瞥了阿佳莎好几眼，但最后还是什么都没有问出口。

“我知道了。”在经过了一阵长达几分钟的沉默之后，阿佳莎对着克洛伊淡淡地说道，“你回去告诉你哥哥，让他放心地对调巡夜的时间吧，我对此完全没有异议。”

克洛伊听完阿佳莎的话，不由得轻叹了一口气。

“好的，谢谢格林格拉斯小姐。”她毕恭毕敬地对阿佳莎说道，“那么……就祝你午安？”

“你也是。”阿佳莎朝她展开了一个从容的微笑。

有的时候，面对着这些低年级斯莱特林的恭维，阿佳莎不知道究竟应该感到紧张还是庆幸。这些斯莱特林们之所以会对她表现出尊敬，只是因为她如今是斯莱特林学院的级长，也是格林格拉斯家族的大小姐而已。而这种尊敬的情感，实际上和她本人并没有任何关系。

换而言之，如果她失去了这些虚有其表的“头衔”，她相信他们对她的态度也会马上来一个一百八十度大转弯。

而阿佳莎也由衷地希望，自己不会等到那一天的到来。

**

情人节舞会结束之后，阿佳莎的生活还是像从前那般有条不紊地进行着。

除了有一点——

她从那天晚上之后，就再也没有遇见过西里斯·布莱克了。

虽然布莱克和她并不在一个学院，也不在同一个年级，他们本身就不能够常常碰面。可是霍格沃茨的城堡到底也就只有这么大，更何况他们在上课时也时常会需要经过同一条走廊。所以按道理来说，她不应该连一次都见不着布莱克的人影的。

难道说……他在刻意地躲避她？

这个猜想才刚刚从她的脑海里冒出来，又很快被她否定了。

不，这是不可能的。西里斯·布莱克一向是一个睚眦必报的人，如果她真的激怒了他，他只会选择正面地和她交锋，而做一个“逃兵”绝对不符合他那格兰芬多式的作风。

阿佳莎一边站在走廊上思索着这个问题，一边看了看自己的手表。

七点一刻，简·霍华德也应该出现了。

“抱歉！”没想到就在这时，从阿佳莎的身后传来一阵清脆悦耳的嗓音，“我是不是……来晚了呀？”

阿佳莎回过头去，静静地盯着因为剧烈的奔跑而有些气喘吁吁的简·霍华德，随后淡淡地对着她笑了笑道：“没关系，我也没有等很久。总而言之，我还是很高兴你能来。”

“我迟到了多久？”霍华德的脸颊有些泛红，看上去似乎有点不好意思，“真的十分抱歉！刚才在出发前被我的舍友拉住了，没想到她一对我念叨就是整整一个小时等我回过神来的时候，才发现巡夜的时间已经开始了。不过我可以保证——我下一次绝对不会迟到了！”

阿佳莎微微颔首，回答道：“只是迟到了十五分钟而已，你不用太担心。”说完，她便伸出手指了指自己前方的走道，接着补充道，“我想我们最好从现在就开始巡夜，不然就真的要耽搁正事了，你说是不是？”

霍华德用力地点了点头，并没提出异议。

平心而论，这一位拉文克劳女级长确实有一点冒冒失失的，但是阿佳莎却一点儿都不对霍华德感到厌烦，甚至还对她颇有好感。她也说不出来自己到底为什么会产生这种感受，如果非要说出一个理由的话——

她想，那或许是由于霍华德的眼神吧。

简·霍华德有着一双特别清澈、明亮的湛蓝色眼睛，就好像一对绚烂夺目的蓝宝石一样。

而她的那双眼睛，总是会让阿佳莎联想起小时候的阿克瑞斯。

那个时候，阿克瑞斯还只是一个天真单纯的小男孩，每每遇到任何困难，他永远会第一时间找上阿佳莎并且向她寻求帮助。也同样是在那个时候，阿佳莎第一次感到自己是被人需要的，是被人所爱的。

可是现在的阿克瑞斯……却再也不会露出那样清澈的眼神了。

两个女级长就这样一言不发地完成了今晚的巡夜，等阿佳莎和霍华德巡视完最后一个低年级的学生校舍之后，她们才慢慢地开始沿着原路返回。

正当两人快要到达斯莱特林地牢所处的位置的时候，简·霍华德却忽然有些突兀地开口了：“那个……格林格拉斯小姐，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

阿佳莎有些讶异地回头看向她，但还是点了点头说道：“你问吧。”

“我就是想问一下……格林格拉斯小姐你和格兰芬多四人组的关系怎么样？”

阿佳莎猛地一怔，同时忍不住紧紧地皱起了眉头，表情显得有些反感。

霍华德也明显地察觉到了阿佳莎神情的异样，急忙摆了摆手解释说：“我、我不是有意要冒犯你的，我只是觉得，考虑到你和西里斯·布莱克之间的特殊关系，你或许会比我更加了解他们一些。但如果我让你感到不高兴了的话……就请你忘了我这个问题吧！”

“……哦，不，那倒不至于。”等阿佳莎反应过来后，她才扯动了一下嘴角说道，“如果要问我和他们是什么关系的话，我只能说——点头之交而已。”

“点头之交？”霍华德有些意外地眨了眨眼。

“是的。”阿佳莎说，“怎么了？这个答案令你失望了吗？”

“不——当然不会！请不要这么想。”霍华德接话道，“也许我这么说或许会让你感到十分的莫名其妙吧，但是我对于一件事……一直不知道应该怎么办。我也询问过我身边朋友的意见，可我觉得她们的想法和我的初衷又是大相径庭的。所以我才会考虑着问一问你的看法，希望这不会让你感到困扰。”

阿佳莎不禁露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“如果我没有猜错的话，你的困扰应该和卢平先生有关，对吧？”

简·霍华德听后愣了愣，接着轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“是的，事情是这样的——虽然这些话由我自己说出来似乎显得我有点不自量力，但我的确一直认为卢平先生对我也是有好感的。”霍华德缓缓地说，“不过，自从上次舞会结束之后，卢平先生不知道为什么就莫名地开始疏远我了。我起先还认为是不是自己做了什么令他感到不悦的事情，可是我思来想去也想不起来自己究竟做错了什么。而当我直接去询问卢平先生的时候，他也只是告诉我——我并没有做错什么。”

说到这儿，霍华德顿了一顿，轻叹了一口气。

“不过我并不相信他的话，因为我能够明显地感觉到，他对我的态度也从前不一样了。”霍华德苦恼地说，“我不想让这件事影响我的日常生活，可它又偏偏充斥了我的整个脑袋。我的朋友们都说，让我不要再理会卢平先生了，她们认为霍格沃茨里还有其他更加配得上我、也更加热情的男孩儿。”

“但你做不到，不是吗？”

“对，”霍华德点头，“我做不到。”

阿佳莎思索了片刻，“如果你想问我的意见的话，我只能说，我认为卢平先生不是那种会随意地玩弄他人感情的男生。这其中或许有一些误会……又或者，他可能有着什么难言之隐。”

简·霍华德艰难地咬了咬下唇，叹道：“这实在是太难受了。”

阿佳莎平静地看着她，最后并没有否认她的这个观点。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 070

距离上一次情人节舞会已经过去将近一月有余，阿佳莎在时不时会听见公共休息室里的那些少女们的兴奋议论声，她们脸上迫切的神情就好像在昭示着最近会有什么好事发生一样。

可是最近有什么特殊的节日吗？

阿佳莎掰了掰手指回忆着，却没能得出她想要的答案。距离复活节和愚人节恐怕还有一段日子，如果她们是在为这两个节日而感到激动不已的话，阿佳莎想她们的心中情感也未免太丰富了些。

而与此同时，阿佳莎也总觉得斯内普最近有一些不对劲，可究竟是哪里出了问题，她又没有办法说出个所以然来。

若是在往常，斯内普即便完成了自己所负责的那份魔药的制作，也会继续一言不发地制作出一些额外的魔药。可是在这几日里，斯内普一旦完成了自己的任务，便毫不犹豫地抓起书包离开了魔药教室。

阿佳莎一脸疑惑地看着斯内普渐渐远去的背影，不由得感到有些一头雾水。

她知道斯内普从未将她视作一个朋友，所以他也绝对不会和她“分享”他自己的心事。阿佳莎也同样很明白自己在斯内普心中的地位，因此，她也从未多嘴过问过斯内普的私事。

但是最近西弗勒斯·斯内普的反常表现，还是让她隐隐地感到有一些不安。

她低下头来，看了看自己手腕上的手表，手表上的指针正好指向了六点一刻。

在下午的最后一节课结束之后直到夜晚正式开始之前，大部分的霍格沃茨学生都会选择在大礼堂就餐，或者是在学校的操场上玩闹。很显然，斯内普绝对不会是后者。这么说……难道斯内普如此行色匆匆的原因是大礼堂的晚饭？

阿佳莎不禁对自己产生的这个猜想感到有些可笑，她微微蹙起了眉头，最终还是选择放弃了揣测斯内普的想法这件事。

**

当时的阿佳莎绝对不会想到，自己再一次见到西弗勒斯·斯内普的时候，竟然会是在医疗翼的病房里。

不……更加准确的来说，病房里不仅仅只有斯内普一人。

除了他之外，詹姆斯·波特还有西里斯·布莱克也像两个罪犯似的，一脸心虚地和他一起并排站在了门口。更让阿佳莎感到惊讶的是，霍格沃茨的校长——阿不思·邓布利多也出现在了病房里，而坐在病床上的人，分别是莱姆斯·卢平、霍华德……还有一个拉文克劳女孩，只不过阿佳莎叫不出她的名字。

此时此刻，医疗翼的门外挤满了过来看热闹的学生们，不管庞弗雷夫人怎么恼怒地驱赶他们，却还是阻挡不住学生们在此时过分好奇的情绪。

“都回去吧，别挤在这里，难道你们都没有其他事情可以做吗？”

庞弗雷夫人一脸恼怒地站在了学生们的面前，双手插在腰间，尽力地提高了声调提醒道。

只可惜她这么做的效果似乎并不显著，聚集在医疗翼门口的学生们仍旧不肯散去。

庞弗雷夫人见状不由得轻叹了一口气，随后忍不住小声抱怨道：“那随你们的便吧！你们要是真的那么喜欢站在这里，那就继续站在这里好了。”

就在半个小时之前，阿佳莎像往常一样独自一人来到大礼堂就餐，却不料今天傍晚的大礼堂偏偏就像炸开了锅一样嘈杂不堪，甚至就连一向在大礼堂表现得稳重得体的拉文克劳和斯莱特林们，都和其他格兰芬多以及赫夫帕夫的同学们聚在一起喋喋不休地议论着什么。

“你们听说了吗，学校里有学生被狼人袭击了！”

“狼人？这怎么可能……学校里怎么会平白无故地出现狼人呢？”

“是真的！千真万确！你要是不相信，自己跟着我去医疗翼看一看不就知道了？”

……

其实这也不是霍格沃茨第一次出现这种怪诞的传说了，阿佳莎原本并不打算将它放在心上。可她又突然猛地意识到——最近几日的确是月圆之日。而当她不由自主地将斯内普近日的反常表现和同学们的荒诞传言联系在一起之后——她也不得不开始对此感到恐惧和担忧了。

“让一让，让一让！”

阿佳莎还没来得及仔细地思索事情的来龙去脉，就被身后传来的尖锐嗓音打断，原本挤在医疗翼门口的人群也由于这一阵声响，而被迫让开了一条可供人们通行的通道。

阿佳莎抬起头，只见一位看上去有些风尘仆仆的中年男子正飞速地加快着脚下的步伐，朝着医疗翼治疗间的门口跑去，而在他的身后还紧跟着另一位身穿麻瓜制服裙子的中年女人，样子看上去八成是他的妻子。

他们是谁？

难道是……某个学生的家长吗？

而阿佳莎很快就得到了她想要的答案。

“您终于来了，帕顿先生，帕顿夫人。”等中年夫妇来到治疗间的门口之后，之前一直板着一张刻薄的脸庞的庞弗雷夫人终于勉强地露出了一丝体面的微笑，随后伸手示意了一下帕顿夫妇，“邓布利多教授已经在里面等候两位了。”

帕顿先生听后只是轻轻地皱了皱眉，并没有开口向庞弗雷夫人道谢。倒是帕顿夫人，在瞥见自己丈夫失礼的表现之后，脸上不由得露出了尴尬的神情，沉默了片刻后才小声地对庞弗雷夫人道谢道：“谢谢你，女士。”

这两位突然出现的“不速之客”就像是一枚炸弹那样，迅速激起了围观学生们的好奇心。竟然连学生的家长都请过来了——看来学校里出现狼人的传闻……应该并不是捕风捉影。

在学生们好奇的注目下，庞弗雷夫人领着莎拉·帕顿的父母缓缓地走进了治疗间，而至于坐在病床上的那一位拉文克劳女孩，在看见自己父母身影的那一刹那就立刻委屈地红了眼眶。

“咳咳……”庞弗雷夫人轻咳了几声，双眼看向了如今也端坐在治疗间的邓布利多，“我已经将这件事通知了霍华德小姐的父母了，先生。不过霍华德先生目前似乎有因为别的事情走不开——”

“谢谢你，波比。”邓布利多朝着庞弗雷夫人微微一笑，“你也先坐下吧。”

“不了吧，先生。”庞弗雷夫人淡淡地说，“不过谢谢您的好意。”

帕顿先生才刚走进治疗隔间，原本紧绷的脸庞就立刻泛起了恼怒。他的妻子帕顿夫人，见自己的女儿神情有异，则立刻选择走到了女儿的身边，在她的耳畔间轻声安抚着她的情绪。

“这究竟是怎么一回事，邓布利多教授？”帕顿先生站在原地，神情冰冷地盯着坐在自己面前的白巫师，语气听起来很是不悦，“为什么我的女儿会遭遇这样的事情？为什么霍格沃茨里会出现狼人？当初可是因为您口口声声地保证过这是一个安全的学校，我们才让女儿放弃了进入贵族学校的机会，才让她来这个什么魔法学院上学！可是现在呢？您又要怎么解释我女儿如今身上的伤痕？您又要我怎么放心继续让我的女儿在这个学校里继续待下去？！”

帕顿先生一连串的质问让医疗翼隔间内的气氛瞬间变得剑拔弩张。

是啊，话说回来，这究竟是怎么一回事呢？

事情恐怕还要从西弗勒斯·斯内普和劫道者四人组之间的恩怨说起。

阿佳莎·格林格拉斯对于斯内普的怀疑并非杞人忧天，最近这段时间里，斯内普的确一直在计划着一件事——一个针对劫道者四人组的“报复”。但如果真的要将他的这种行为称为“报复”，这种说法恐怕也并不恰当，因为劫道者四人组里的每一个人也并非完全“无辜”。

作为他们四人的死对头，其实斯内普从三年级的时候就已经察觉到了这个小团体里的异样。而这个所谓的“异样”，实际上就是那个格兰芬多的男级长——莱姆斯·卢平。

的确，莱姆斯·卢平作为一名成绩优异的学生，在教授的眼里确实无可挑剔。除此之外，他对斯内普的态度也远远不如目中无人的詹姆斯·波特和狂傲自大的西里斯·布莱克恶劣。既然如此，西弗勒斯·斯内普又为什么偏偏要选择针对他呢？

原因也很简单。

因为斯内普发现了一个，属于莱姆斯·卢平的……不可告人的秘密。

——他是一个狼人。

虽然斯内普的好友莉莉·伊万斯总说，莱姆斯·卢平时常在满月之日缺席每一节课的原因只是由于他体弱多病，但完全可以将《黑魔法防御术》课本倒背如流的斯内普，又怎么可能不知道这卢平的个反常举动究竟意味着什么？

斯内普曾经考虑过将这件事告知邓布利多，可是他并没有证据。

如果没有证据，那么他的这种指控对于在教授教授眼里品学兼优的卢平来说，无异于是一种污蔑。

在四年级之后，他就尝试过在满月之夜跟踪卢平。然而，劫道者四人组一向就如同连体婴儿那般形影不离，波特和布莱克只要一发现他的踪影，就会毫不犹豫地朝着他施展恶咒——如此一来，他根本就没有办法得到他想要的证据。

一直到前几日的一次偶然机会，他看见了庞弗雷夫人领着卢平穿过了场地来到了打人柳所在的地方。

而在此之后，布莱克居然十分“适时”地跑过来告诉他，只要用一根长棍长棍碰一下树干上的节疤，他就能跟着卢平一起走进树洞里去。

斯内普当然知道如果自己真的这么做了，到底会面对什么。

但他也知道，如果他不这么做……他可能就永远错失了一个能够将莱姆斯·卢平这个狼人从霍格沃茨开除的大好机会。

实际上，在来到打人柳的面前之前，斯内普就已经做好了身负重伤的准备——毕竟他极有可能会面对一个货真价实的、完全失去了理智的狼人。不过在他看来，如果他真的能够被卢平负伤，那么他身上的伤口就将会成为最有力的证据。

只是没想到，等他来到打人柳面前之后，他面对的不仅仅是已经变成狼人的莱姆斯·卢平。

**

“……等我来到那里之后，我就只见到波特和布莱克拖着受伤的那两名拉文克劳往外走。”在众人的注视下，斯内普稍稍垂下了头，用冷淡的语气复述着他的故事，“除此之外，我还从洞口看见了卢平……他在当时的确是一个货真价实的狼人。”

听完了斯内普的话后，帕顿先生又一次没能按捺住心中的怒气，立刻尖着声音开始大吼起来：“你听见了吗，邓布利多？是那个狼人的朋友告诉这个孩子，他可以进入打人柳的洞口的！这不就完完全全是将狼人的口粮往它的嘴里送吗——”

帕顿先生是话音还未完全落下，麦格教授就从隔间外面掀帘而入。

这位格兰芬多的女院长表情严肃地扫了一眼站在自己面前的詹姆斯和西里斯，接着冷冷地开口问道：“布莱克先生，你承认你自己做了斯内普先生所说的那件事吗？”

站在角落里的西里斯将脑袋别了过去，并没有让自己的视线与麦格教授的对视，而是怔愣着盯着对面的空气，脸上的神情看上去有一些呆滞。

有几缕乌黑的发丝从他的脑后垂到了额前，遮住了他微微垂下的眼睫，让人无法窥见他双眼中的真实情绪。

“……是。”沉默了良久之后，那名格兰芬多少年终于张开了嘴巴，几乎是咬牙切齿地给出了他的答案。

“哦——不！”帕顿夫人惊异地用双手捂住了嘴巴，一脸不可置信地看着西里斯，拼命地摇着头说道，“不……孩子，你为什么要这么做？你难道不知道这么做——是很危险的吗？”

“我知道。”西里斯很快就回答了帕顿夫人的问题，停顿了数秒后，他又补充道，“我当然知道。”

“你既然知道这件事情的危险性，那你为什么还要这么做呢，布莱克先生？”麦格教授那原本波澜不惊的脸庞似乎也有讶异与不解闪过，只不过很快就消逝了，“你最好……好好地思考过后，再回答这个问题，布莱克先生。”

“因为这么做……”西里斯这一次终于抬起了头，灰黑色的眼睛里露出了不可一世的笑意，可是脸上的表情却又冰冷得足够令人颤栗，“——很有趣。”

有趣？

噢，是的，这的确就是他当时内心的真实想法。

他和斯内普既然已经互相憎恶了整整五年，如果说他不想借这个机会好好地报复斯内普一番，那么他肯定是在说谎的。

可他之所以这么做的大部分原因，却不是因为他想要报复斯内普。

而仅仅是因为……他觉得这么做，会很有趣。

脑海深处似乎有一段不愿被他再次触碰的记忆开始又一次闪现起来，西里斯感到自己的太阳穴正在隐隐作痛。在此之前，他是不是也经历过一件类似的事情呢？他只是想开一个玩笑……一个小小的玩笑，他没有想要置那个人于死地，他只是想看看——他这么做之后会发生什么。而最后……最后那件事导致了无法挽回的后果，招致了他人对他永久的憎恶和恶意。

西里斯仿佛又一次看见，那位和他有着相似的双眼的美丽女人，正用一种恨不得将他即刻杀死的眼神愤恨地打量着自己。

她明艳的嘴唇正在一张一合地说些什么。

她究竟在说些什么呢？

她在说……

她在说，如果我从来没有让你出生在这个世界上就好了。

西里斯，我亲爱的孩子，如果你从来就没有出生在这个世界上就好了。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 071

西里斯的一番话无疑是瞬间点燃了帕顿夫妇心中的怒火。

之前好不容易才在霍格沃茨校长——邓布利多教授面前维持住了礼仪的帕顿先生，这一次似乎已经不能再继续压制他的愤怒，选择了一步上前，径直站到了西里斯的面前。

下一秒，当着在场所有人的面，帕顿先生毫不顾忌地扬起了手臂，看上去就好像要狠狠地朝着西里斯的脸颊挥去。

而万幸的是，麦格教授抢先在他这么做之前伸出手来制止了他。

“冷静一点，帕顿先生。”格兰芬多的院长深吸了一口气，目光炯炯地盯着那一位愤怒的父亲，尝试着用自己的话语让他稍微变得平静一些，“我们还没有听完帕顿小姐还有霍华德小姐的叙述，所以这件事情的来龙去脉可能也还并未完全明朗。更何况，布莱克先生是我的学院的学生，即使他真的做错了什么，身为院长的我自然也会有办法处置他的……这件事就不用劳烦帕顿先生您费心了。”

“还未明朗？”帕顿先生夸张地扬起了眉毛，好像麦格教授方才说了一句荒谬的笑话似的，“你也听见他的话了吧，麦格教授？这件事情难道不是已经明显得不能够再明显了吗——布莱克向学校隐藏了卢平是狼人的这一危险的事实，不仅如此，他还出于十分恶劣的目的让我的女儿受了伤！事情到了这种程度，难道作为教授的您还打算要包庇他吗？”

麦格教授摇摇头，尽量控制着说话的语调，但即便如此，人们还是能够听出她的声音有一些微微颤抖，“如果布莱克先生真的有错，我自然不可能会包庇他。但是在惩罚他之前，我想我们的确还需要再听一听您的女儿和霍华德小姐的叙述，难道不是吗？”

帕顿先生沉默了，脸上的神色依旧十分难看。

“……好吧。”终于，过了半晌，他才有些不情愿地说道，“你们问吧，但我想，这么做的结果并不会有多么大的不同。”

在得到了帕顿先生的允许后，麦格教授才微微颔首，接着来到了莎拉·帕顿和简·霍华德的病床前。

在面对着两位少女不安的目光，麦格教授缓缓地长叹了一口气，随后用冷静而又克制的语调问道：“帕顿小姐，霍华德小姐，我想我们现在需要你们二位再向大家复述一遍你们在进入医疗翼之前发生的所有事情。”

莎拉和简听完了麦格教授的话后面面相觑，两位少女的神情虽然都有一些不安，但却又明显地能够看得出不同。莎拉的眉心紧蹙，惊恐尚未从她秀气的脸颊上完全褪去，而相比之下——简的表情则显得要淡漠多了。

“让我来吧，简。”在两人思忖了半晌后，莎拉·帕顿终于鼓起了勇气，朗声说道，“我们两人……在傍晚的时候本来是有事情想要找到卢平先生单独讨论的，可是我们却怎么都找不到他的人。而就在这时，我们遇到了几个低年级的格兰芬多学生，在经过询问之后，他们告诉我——卢平先生跟着庞弗雷夫人离去了。”

“于是……我和简便决定去寻找庞弗雷夫人，然后就一路跟着他们走过了场地，最后来到了打人柳的面前。”莎拉说到这里，有些犹豫地顿了一顿，过了好几秒后才接着说道，“我们眼睁睁地看着卢平先生在庞弗雷夫人的指引下走入了打人柳的洞口，不久之后，庞弗雷夫人也离开了——”

“在这里我不得不提醒一句，两位小姐。”麦格教授在此时忍不住插话说，“在未知自己会面临什么的情况下，就这样盲目地走进打人柳的洞口，其实是一件十分危险的事情。”

“我、我知道了，教授。”莎拉羞愧地低下了头，声音变得比蚊子叫还要微弱，“至少我现在已经吸取了教训了，可是在那个时候……我们两个又有谁会事先知道——卢平先生会是……会是狼人呢？”

莎拉的这个问题就像是一把利刃似的，生生地扎进了莱姆斯·卢平的胸口里，一直坐在一旁静默不语的卢平仿佛感到自己的心脏被人活生生地撕开了一般，原本在内心深处隐藏十余年的苦痛也在那一刻瞬间迸发了出来。

这个问题，卢平在他十余年的人生中，早就已经询问过梅林无数次。

为什么？

为什么偏偏是我呢？

谁又能想得到，我会是一个狼人呢？

——他从来没有得到过这个问题的答案。

——也永远不可能得到那个他想要的答案。

……

冗长的僵持过后，来自于麦格教授的提问将大家的思绪再一次拉回了现实。

“然后呢，帕顿小姐？然后还发生了什么事？”

莎拉听后，只好努力地整理了一下思绪，随即低声道：“在天黑之后，我们就走了进去——走进了那个洞口，接着见到了已经变成了狼人的……卢平先生。简和我都吓坏了，我拿出了魔杖，对着卢平先生念出了几个咒语，但是并没有什么效果。卢平先生，不，应该说狼人在那个时候朝我们冲了过来，他抓伤了简的胳膊，也划伤了我的脸。在那时，我是真的以为我就要完蛋了，直到——”

“等等，”没想到就在这时，原本正低垂着脑袋的西里斯突然抬起了头，双眼狐疑地盯着莎拉和简说道，“打人柳的洞口可不是想进去就能进去的，不是吗？”

莎拉微愣了一会儿，反应过来后才回答说：“那又怎么样？”

“邓布利多教授在一开始想出这个办法的时候，就考虑过可能会有其他学生走进洞口里去的可能性。所以，那个进入洞口的办法，除了莱姆斯……还有庞弗雷夫人以及我们几个人之外，本不应该有其他人知道的。”西里斯一字一句地质问道，“那你们，又是怎么知道的呢？”

西里斯的猜疑似乎让莎拉感到受到了冒犯，面对着在往常会让她感到心跳不已的那张帅气脸蛋，莎拉自己也没想到她竟然会如此恼怒地冲着他大吼道：“我怎么知道？我难道不会自己去图书馆查找资料吗！再说了，你是最没有资格在这里质问我的人，布莱克先生。因为你可别忘了——那个进入打人柳洞口的办法，还是你亲口告诉斯内普先生的，难道不是吗？”

西里斯被莎拉这个急性子的姑娘这么一吼，俊朗的脸颊瞬间就涨红了一大片，只是并不知道那些红晕出现的原因，究竟是愤怒还是羞愧？

麦格教授则是应时地在这千钧一发的时刻用眼神示意了一下西里斯，强制性地让他冷静了下来。她了解西里斯·布莱克的性格，莎拉的话语无疑是正好戳中了他心中的痛处。

而她也知道，当这个行事一向冲动的格兰芬多男孩在处气头上的时候，他都会做出一些多么荒谬至极的事情出来。

帕顿先生已经对西里斯心怀成见了，如果西里斯又在此时说出一些刺伤莎拉的话语的话，那对于他自己本人的情况无疑是雪上加霜的。

“之后呢，帕顿小姐？”

“之后……”莎拉·帕顿稍稍用力地咬了咬下唇，一直到她绯红的嘴唇开始泛白，“之后波特先生和布莱克先生出现在了洞口，我似乎看见波特先生朝着我们跑了过来，然后用力地将我们拽了出去。在之后的事情……我就记不太清了，等我再一次睁开双眼的时候，就已经躺在医疗翼的病床上了。”

“这么说，”麦格教授听后，若有所思地扬长了语调，“是波特先生和布莱克先生在那时帮助了你们？”

莎拉转了转眼珠子，随后才郑重地点了点头。

“是的，甚至说是救了我们的命也不为过。”

麦格教授伸出手，放到嘴边轻咳了几声，同时看向了站在自己身旁的帕顿先生。

“帕顿先生，现在事情已经清楚了。布莱克先生的确有过错，作为他的教授以及院长，我绝对不会否认这一点。但是除此之外，我也希望先生您能够接受让布莱克先生得到一个较为公平的惩罚。这件事情某种意义上来说，的确是因他而起，但他和波特先生也同样是冒着生命危险拯救了帕顿小姐和霍华德小姐，不是吗？”

帕顿先生不以为然地轻哼一声：“那他们包庇狼人的责任呢？就这么一笔勾销了吗？”

令人感到意外的是，反倒是邓布利多教授忍不住在这时轻笑了一声。这一位慈祥的老人在这种充满了“火药味”的现场里却依然能够保持着往日那如同四月春风一般和煦的微笑，也不得让人由衷地打从心底里佩服他的定力与魄力。

“我想这件事情，责任应该在我，帕顿先生。”邓布利多微笑着说，“其实从一开始，我就已经知道了莱姆斯是狼人的这个事实。不仅如此，让波比在每个月的月圆之夜将莱姆斯带到打人柳的树洞之下——这也是我的主意。既然如此，帕顿先生，莎拉还有简，我想我也必须要向你们说一声道歉。”

帕顿先生吃惊地怔愣在了原地，看样子，他并不太相信邓布利多方才所说的话。

“这……您是在告诉我，您从一开始就知道这件事？知道卢平是狼人这件危险的事？”

“是的。”邓布利多肯定地点了点头。

“可是——”帕顿先生立刻皱起了眉头，“可是那可是狼人啊，邓布利多！那可是与野兽无异、随时都有可能会夺取学生性命的狼人啊！这样的人，您怎么能够……怎么能够让他进入这个学校呢？您这么做，难道不是辜负了这个学校里的所有学生的父母的信任吗？”

语毕，帕顿先生的脸色又一次阴了下来。他灰黯的双眼快速地从隔间里的每一个人的脸庞上略过，最终停留在了那一名同样躺在病床上的、稍显瘦弱的少年身上。

那一位留着稻金色短发的少年有着一副十分斯文的长相，身形也并不强壮，纤瘦而又苍白的手臂上甚至能够窥见他青灰色的血管。就是这样一位看上去有些病弱的少年，又有谁会愿意将他和杀人如麻的狼人联系在一块呢？

帕顿先生虽也不愿，可现实却又强迫着他，让他不得不这么做。

“邓布利多，我可以理解您想要偏袒学生的想法。”帕顿先生说，“我知道这些话在卢平先生听来，或许也会让他不太好受，但我却又必须要将它们说出口。站在其他学生的父母的角度来看，将卢平先生从这个学校里退学是唯一的解决办法。现在这件事恐怕也已经传遍了霍格沃茨，如果教授您仍然决定要让卢平先生留在学校里的话，那么我就只能带着我的女儿离开这里了。”

停顿了数秒后，他又紧接着补充道：“而我相信，只要当我这么做了之后，一定会有其他学生的父母愿意效仿我的做法的。”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 072

“不可以！”在帕顿先生话音落下之后，第一个率先站出来反对他的人，是詹姆斯·波特，“莱姆斯一直以来都从未对身边的同学做过任何伤害他们的事情，如果仅仅因为一次意外就将他从学校里开除，这么做也未免太草率了些！”

“草率？”帕顿先生反问，“孩子，我虽然很欣赏你的勇气，也很感激你在我女儿最需要帮助的时候挺身而出。可是这件事情必须就事论事，你的朋友是一个危险的狼人，这一点已经毋庸置疑。所以他必须要从这个学校里被驱逐出去，这一点也没有什么可争论的了！”

而此时，詹姆斯俊朗的脸庞上已经开始渗出了汗珠，一双淡褐色的眼睛在厚重的玻璃镜片下显得格外深邃。

“可是莱姆斯他不仅仅只是一个狼人，”詹姆斯幽幽地反驳说，“虽然您一直在不断地强调他狼人的身份，帕顿先生。可是您是不是忘记了一件事？那就是——莱姆斯他根本没有选择！从一个健康、正常的男孩变成了一个被人们所厌恶、所唾弃的狼人，这件事根本不是他自己的选择！是，也许您说的没错，他的确是一个狼人。但除此之外，他更是一名善良、真诚的十五岁少年，是格兰芬多学院品学兼优的级长——”

“不用再说了，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯话才说到一半，在那一刹那却又被突然开口的“主人公”——莱姆斯·卢平所打断。

詹姆斯讶异而不解地看向了坐在病床上的卢平，微微张了张嘴，似乎完全没有料到自己的好友竟然会采取这样的举动，“可、可是……”

“我明白你是为了我好……詹姆斯，谢谢你。”卢平苍白的嘴角勉强地挤出了一丝无力的微笑，他湛蓝色的双眼流露出了愧疚与抱歉的情绪，游离的视线在几番犹豫之后，还是落在了如今显得有些愤愤不平的帕顿先生的脸上。

“但其实帕顿先生说的并没有错，不是吗？”

“不是这样的，莱姆斯！”詹姆斯即刻反对道，“这件事情……并不完全是你的错！”

“那又是谁的错呢，詹姆斯？”卢平的语气依然像往常那般柔和，可不知为何，詹姆斯听在心里却很不是滋味，“是你的错吗？还是西里斯的错？又或者……是当初那个咬了我一口的狼人的错呢？”

“不，莱姆斯！”这一次抢先插话的人，是西里斯·布莱克，“你说得对，这件事的确是我的错！如果我——如果我不是因为自己一时产生的荒唐念头，事情就不会演变成现在这副模样！”

或许在场的人谁也没有想到，一向傲气逼人、不肯向他人低头的西里斯·布莱克竟然会在此时此刻一脸慌张地站出来认错，他英俊的脸庞早已失去了平日里的慵懒从容，独留慌乱与不安在他的脸上显得格外突兀。

说完，西里斯又再一次将自己的脑袋转向了自己的院长——麦格教授。

“教授，这件事情完完全全是我的错！”他近乎是使出了全身力气大声地嘶吼道，“如果您真的想要惩罚一个人，那就请惩罚我吧！这件事情是因我而起的，请您惩罚我吧！”

“我从来就没有否认过你的过错，布莱克先生。”麦格教授见状，却只是伸出手来推了推自己鼻梁上的镜架，同时略显冷淡地提醒道，“所以请你冷静一点儿。”

站在房间角落里的西弗勒斯·斯内普冷冷地“观赏”着自己眼前发生的这一场荒唐闹剧，一时之间，心里竟然感受到了几丝无趣。

奇怪的是，明明看见了自己已经憎恶了整整五年的劫道者终于受到了他们应有的“惩罚”，作为狼人的卢平也最终迎来了被逐出霍格沃茨的结局，可斯内普的内心却无论如何都欣喜不起来。

**

这场谈话结束后，第一个从医疗翼的治疗室里走出来的人，正好就是西弗勒斯·斯内普。在看见斯内普阴沉的身影的那一瞬间，站在隔间外面的学生们就如同找到了什么稀有的宝藏一般，纷纷朝着他靠拢过去，引得斯内普毫无保留地朝着他们做出了一个厌烦的神情。

站在人群里的阿佳莎微微踮起脚尖，正欲像其他人一样朝着斯内普所在的方向走去，却不料恰巧在这时，自己的长袍衣角被什么人用力拽住了。

她下意识地回头，只见一双熟悉的眉眼映入眼帘。和她一样有着耀眼金发的少年神态看上去欲言又止，苍白的脸颊上泛起了淡淡的红晕，在经过了半晌的犹豫后，阿克瑞斯才忐忑不安地开口：“别过去，你何必去干那种吃力不讨好的事？”

“吃力不讨好的事？”阿佳莎淡笑着反问自己的弟弟，“你指的是什么？”

阿克瑞斯微微一愣，显得有一些尴尬，“我听说了学校里出现了狼人的事情，这大概和布莱克他们脱不了干系……而你完全没必要参与到他们的纠纷之中去，即便你的身份也许——”

“我原以为你不会再管我做什么事了呢，阿克瑞斯。”阿佳莎稍稍用力，挣脱开了阿克瑞斯的手，接着冷漠而疏离地将手臂收回了自己的身侧，“因为就像你之前说的那样——你对我已经没有什么话好说的了，难道不是吗？”

“我，我很抱歉。”

“你不用道歉。”阿佳莎略显冷淡地说，“也许你说得对。虽然你是我的弟弟，阿克瑞斯，但你也的确没有必要时刻过问我做的每一个决定。”

“我向你道歉，阿佳莎。”阿克瑞斯急忙说，“我承认我那天说话的语气确实有问题，可……可我当时被愤怒冲昏了头，我觉得被你还有父亲蒙在鼓里的感觉真的很不好受，但我也并不想真的因此和你逐渐变得疏远起来，你明白吗？”

阿佳莎若有所思地站在原地眨了眨眼睛，静静地打量着站在自己面前低头认错的阿克瑞斯。没错，他们是亲人，无论发生了什么事情，他们之间亲情的纽带都不可能轻易地被割断。她也从未真的打从心底里认为——自己和阿克瑞斯自那之后会变得形同陌路。

她只不过是……感到有一些失望而已。

在听完了阿克瑞斯的一番话后，阿佳莎慢悠悠地抱起了双臂，同时仰起了下巴，用意味深长的语调开口询问道：“既然如此，开学到现在整整两个月，你又可曾有过一个为我考虑的时刻呢？我不是在指责你，阿克瑞斯。只不过……当埃弗里和穆尔塞伯等人对我冷嘲热讽的时候，是雷古勒斯站出来替我解围的，而当那些低年级的格兰芬多学生们冲撞我的时候，主动帮我将散落的羊皮卷捡起来的人则是斯内普先生。你当然可以对我的做法怀有异议，亲爱的弟弟。但与此同时，我希望我也能够拥有替自己的行为做主的权利。”

阿克瑞斯怔愣着，一时之间竟然不知道该说些什么话来反驳她才好。阿佳莎微微朝着他弯起嘴角，露出了一个礼貌而又虚伪的笑容，紧接着便转身向着斯内普离开的方向跑去了。

“斯内普先生，请留步。”

听见熟悉的嗓音在自己的身后响起，斯内普下意识地放慢了自己脚下的步伐，但是却并未停下自己前进的脚步。

“斯内普先生？”见斯内普并无停留下来等待自己的打算，阿佳莎只好小跑着跟在了他的身后，继续询问道。

而这一次，斯内普也终于慢慢地停下了脚步。

他转过身来，神情依旧淡漠，蜡青色的脸颊上有一丝不悦一闪而过。

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，思忖了片刻后才小心翼翼地开口说道：“我已经听说了……关于卢平先生可能是狼人的事情。”说到一半，她又似乎觉得不妥，连忙改口道：“当然，我也知道如果没有证据，传言终究也只是传言而已。至于事实究竟是什么样的，我想还是要等到邓布利多教授和麦格教授向大家公布消息的那一天才能够知道了，你说是不是？”

斯内普却只是冷笑，“你为什么要在意，格林格拉斯？”

阿佳莎轻咬着下唇，有些犹豫地转了转眼珠子。

斯内普的这个问题问到了点子上，实际上不论学校里有没有出现狼人，这个狼人究竟是不是莱姆斯·卢平——都与她没有多大的关系。她也的确没有必要对此感到在意。那么，她现在站在斯内普面前的目的，又是什么呢？

想到这里，阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗嘲：她不会真的真心把西弗勒斯·斯内普当作朋友了吧？

“如果我没有猜错的话……你这些日子里一直都在忙这件事，对吧？”

冗长的沉默之后，阿佳莎才尽力压低了音调，用极其轻微的声音试问道。

斯内普没有回答。

“你之所以会在这段时间里声称自己傍晚有事走不开，是因为你要利用傍晚的时间去跟踪莱姆斯·卢平。”阿佳莎紧接着尖锐地指出，“现在学校里已经出了事，那么我想关于卢平是狼人的荒谬传言，恐怕也并不只是空穴来风了。”

“你想要指责我吗？”斯内普打断，“为了那几个包庇狼人的格兰芬多？”

“不，当然不。”阿佳莎摇头，“我既没有立场，也没有资格指责你，斯内普先生。只不过……我虽然不知道在此之前都发生了一些什么，也不知道为什么赶来医疗翼的人会是莎拉·帕顿的父母。我只知道，如果卢平真的是一个狼人，那么你——”说到这里，她下意识地顿了顿，“那么你……或许做了一件无论是对于他们，还是对于你自己而言，都十分危险的事情。即便你真的厌恶波特和布莱克等人，迫切地想要拿到他们几人违反校规的把柄，但也完全没有必要将自己的性命搭进去，不是吗？”

斯内普听后，眼神里有几丝讶异闪过。眼前的这名行事一向奉行极端利己主义的斯莱特林少女，此时此刻竟然会站在自己的面前，说着一些疑似关心自己的话语？

而这样的想法，从前的斯内普只会觉得可笑至极。

阿佳莎也很快就意识到了自己态度的异样，连忙开口补充道：“抱歉，斯内普先生。是我多管闲事了，刚才的话，请你务必不要将它放在心上。”说完，她礼貌性地朝他微微颔首，随后以最快的速度转身离去。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 073

在服下了庞弗雷夫人特制的魔药之后，卢平便和詹姆斯以及西里斯一起回到了格兰芬多的校舍里。一路上，三个格兰芬多少年只是一言不发地朝着前方行走着，谁也没有率先开口打破那阵在他们之间弥漫着的诡异沉默。

等三人来到校舍门口的时候，不明所以的彼得·佩迪鲁早就已经站在那儿等候他们多时了。

“大脚板，尖头叉子，发生什么事了？”彼得见西里斯和詹姆斯脸上的神色有异，不由得好奇地看着他们问道，“我听说——我听说月亮脸的事情被曝光了……但是，邓布利多教授一定会站在我们这边的，对吧？”

彼得原以为西里斯和詹姆斯会像往常那样，得意洋洋地告知他一个在他预料之中的回答。可是没有想到，这一次，西里斯和詹姆斯却并没有露出他预料中的笑容。

想到这里，几丝不安也渐渐地从彼得的心底升起，他下意识地看向了站在詹姆斯和西里斯身后的莱姆斯·卢平——只见后者的脸色看起来有着前所未有的阴郁，脑袋就如同灌了铅一般，重重地朝着地面垂了下去。

卢平并没有搭理彼得，这对于彼得来说，其实是一件十分非比寻常的事情。

因为莱姆斯·卢平实际上一直是这个小团体里对彼得·佩迪鲁最为友好的一个人。

走进校舍之后，卢平径直来到了自己的床铺面前，接着开始一言不发地蹲在行李箱前整理着行李。詹姆斯和西里斯紧跟在他的身后，独留彼得一头雾水地站在原地。

“莱姆斯，”见卢平一直没有主动开口的打算，西里斯只好有些忐忑地询问道，“你……你还好吗？”

卢平没有接话。

西里斯显然已经意识到了事情的严重性，他急忙一步上前，站在了卢平的面前，面色焦灼地看着卢平，欲言又止。

终于，过了半晌之后，西里斯还是艰难地吐出了一句话。

“对不起。”他低声说。

卢平听后有些讶异地抬起头来看了他一眼。

“对不起，莱姆斯。”见卢平似乎表现得有一点动摇，西里斯连忙顺势说道，“这都是我的错，我不应该为了捉弄那个‘鼻涕精’而让你——让你经历这么危险的事情。你是在生气吗，你在生我的气，对吗莱姆斯？”

卢平静静地盯着自己英俊的好友，的确，如果要问他是否生气的话，这个问题的答案的确是肯定的。

但是——

“你说得对，西里斯。”卢平说，“我的确有一些生气。”

西里斯微微瞪大着灰色的双眼。

“但是……”卢平接着说道，苍白的脸庞上勉强地挤出了一丝淡淡的苦笑，“但是我并不是在生你的气，我只是在生我自己的气。”

西里斯听后愣住了，灰黑色的瞳孔中闪过了一丝不解与疑惑。

就在这时，原本一直静默不语的詹姆斯突然插话道：“你先别着急，莱姆斯！我们……我们还可以再求一求邓布利多教授，因为帕顿先生正在气头上，所以教授们才会需要想个办法先安抚好帕顿夫妇。说不定，等他们冷静下来之后又会改变主意，这样你就不用被迫离开霍格沃茨了。”

说完，他又回过头去看了西里斯和彼得一眼，接着补充道：“如果实在不行，我们也可以联名让整个格兰芬多学院的学生提出请求——让你留下来。”

可出乎詹姆斯意料的是，卢平居然摇了摇头拒绝了他的提议。

“不用多此一举了，詹姆斯。”他轻声说，“你们别忘了——我不是被开除的，是我自己请求邓布利多教授，让他准许我从霍格沃茨辍学的。”

“可是，”詹姆斯似乎仍然不愿放弃，“你也是因为帕顿先生的话才——”

“不，其实不完全是这样。”卢平苦笑着说道，眼睛极为认真地看向了站在自己正前方的西里斯和詹姆斯，“詹姆斯、西里斯还有彼得，你们知道我进入霍格沃茨之后，最害怕的事情是什么吗？”他说到一半，顿了顿，“不是我身为狼人的这件事被曝光，或者被整个学校知晓。其实事到如今，这件事真的发生了之后我反倒感到松了一口气。因为在这整整五年里，我一直都在害怕一件事——每当我半夜惊醒，看向正处在睡梦中的你们的时候，我都会在想，如果我做的那个噩梦是真的，我该怎么办？我做的那个——看见你们倒在血泊之中，而导致这一切惨剧的始作俑者偏偏就是我自己的噩梦，如果是真实的话，我又该怎么办？”

还没等到他的其他几个朋友回答这个问题，卢平就率先给出了答案。

“那么我想，我可能一辈子都不会原谅我自己的。”

“莱姆斯，这不是你的错——”

“我知道，詹姆斯，你或许会说——这一切都是那个在当初咬了我一口的狼人的错。”卢平说，“但这真的重要吗？如果在我已经对身边人造成了伤害之后，这真的重要吗？答案一定是否定的——因为没有人会关心我为什么变成了一个狼人，他们只会在乎我现在是一个危险的狼人这一事实。”

其他三位“劫道者”在这时都沉默了。

“其实我不怪帕顿先生，真的。相反的，我甚至还很能够理解他，特别是在见证过当初我父母得知我被狼人袭击后的表现之后，我就更加能够理解帕顿先生的想法了。”卢平继续说道，“如果今天因我受伤的人是莎拉·帕顿和简·霍华德，谁又能保证，在明天我的朋友们会不会遭遇同样的事情？而我想，我若真的因这件事被迫离开霍格沃茨，在某种意义上来说……或许并不是一件坏事。”

**

卢平看上去心意已决，不管詹姆斯和彼得怎么劝阻，他似乎都没有想要改变自己的决定的打算。

詹姆斯觉得今天晚上实在是发生了太多太多的事情，先是西里斯告诉他，斯内普在他的“引诱”下走进了打人柳的树洞。意识到这件事的危险性的詹姆斯急忙拉着西里斯来到了打人柳面前挽救局面，虽然莎拉·帕顿和简·霍华德并没有因此而身负重伤，但莱姆斯是狼人的这件事，恐怕也无法再继续对整个学校的师生们隐瞒下去了。

他在一个晚上经历了帕顿夫妇、麦格教授的责骂，他也几乎是在这个晚上失去了莱姆斯——他最好的朋友之一。

他知道——从今往后，在霍格沃茨里一向趾高气扬的“劫道者”，便不可能再完整了。

卢平已经给自己的父母写了一封信，他们大概在明天早上就会来到霍格沃茨里接卢平回家了。而在詹姆斯回到校舍之前，麦格教授也告诉他，她需要在明天早上和詹姆斯好好地谈一谈。

麦格教授会和自己谈些什么呢？

若在往常，詹姆斯一定会对此感到万分的不安与焦虑，可是此时此刻，他只感觉自己的大脑昏沉无比、肿胀难耐。他似乎已经没有多余的精力去担忧麦格教授到底打算怎样惩罚自己了。

在经历了一晚上的劳累之后，詹姆斯来到了格兰芬多校舍外的走道里，现在校舍内的气氛实在是太过于压抑，他只想出来透一透气。来到了安静得落下一根针都能够听得一清二楚的走廊里之后，詹姆斯原想靠在墙角处小憩一会儿，却不料在那里看见了一个身穿拉文克劳长袍的娇小身影。

詹姆斯微微眯起双眼，终于看清楚了那个女孩的面容。

简·霍华德。

可是……她怎么会出现在这里？

怀揣着满腹的疑问，詹姆斯悄悄地走近了那个蹲在墙角处的拉文克劳少女，而霍华德也正好在此时抬起头来看向了詹姆斯。

詹姆斯看见她的脸上已经布满了泪痕，湛蓝色的双眼在眼泪的映衬下显得楚楚可怜。

在发现了詹姆斯的存在之后，霍华德赶紧用黑色长袍的宽大衣袖擦干了自己的眼泪，虽然这么做基本上是无济于事的——因为她的双眼实在是红肿得明显，只要不是一个瞎子，都能够明确地知晓她不久前才哭泣过的这一事实。

“你怎么会在这里，霍华德？”詹姆斯见状，只好朗声问道，“如果我没有弄错的话……这里应该是格兰芬多的校舍吧？”

霍华德看着詹姆斯，怯怯地点了点头，眼角依旧泛着极其醒目的红晕。

“是、是的，波特先生。”

“那么你在这个时候过来有什么事呢？”他反问，“宵禁的时间已经快要到了。”

霍华德听后，并没有立刻回答这个问题，而是紧咬着下唇陷入了一阵沉思。

过了良久，她才幽幽地开口问道：“卢平先生还好吗？”

詹姆斯轻哼一声，语气显得有一些冷淡，“这个问题的答案难道不是显而易见的吗？”

霍华德听后微微一愣，反应过来后才连忙说：“对不起……是我冒犯了。”

詹姆斯没有说话。

“其实我今天来这里，是为了想要好好地向你们道歉，还有道谢的。”就在詹姆斯低头不语的时候，霍华德才压低了声音说道，“首先要谢谢你，波特先生。如果没有你和布莱克先生的话……我现在恐怕已经不能够出现在这里了。”

“你没必要谢我。”詹姆斯说，“我这么做，也不完全是为了你们。”

这是实话，而詹姆斯也并不介意简·霍华德会因此而感到气恼。

不过霍华德看样子并不为詹姆斯那有些冷淡和抗拒的态度而感到了冒犯，反而用更加前辈的语气继续对詹姆斯说道：“然后就是……道歉了。”

詹姆斯有些意外地挑了挑眉。

“我必须要向你还有卢平先生道歉，波特先生。”简·霍华德说，“如果不是因为我们擅作主张跟踪卢平先生的话，事情就不会变成现在这个样子了。”

“的确。”詹姆斯也没有客气，“我很‘高兴’你能够意识到这一点，霍华德小姐。”

霍华德长叹了一口气，湛蓝色的双眼恍惚地望着前方，尽管前方似乎并没有什么事物可以真正地吸引到她的注意力，“如果你责怪我，我不会有任何抱怨的，波特先生。因为我知道现在的局面都是由我而起，也是我自己一手造成的。早在前一阵子，莎拉就怂恿我去跟踪卢平先生，原因是由于她觉得卢平先生躲避我的态度很奇怪。我们当时或许只是觉得好奇，好奇卢平先生是不是在月圆之夜和其他的女孩幽会。如果……如果我们不是那么幼稚，那么喜欢多管闲事的话，事情就不会变成现在这个局面了！”霍华德说到一半，鼻头一酸，声音已经开始变得哽咽，“那样……卢平先生也就不用离开霍格沃茨了。”

话音落下后，简·霍华德并没有等来詹姆斯的回答。而她只是选择了将自己金黄色的脑袋埋进了双臂里，开始难以自抑地啜泣了起来。


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 074

第二天一早，卢平便跟着他的父母，坐上了从霍格沃茨返回到他的家中的特快列车。

西里斯和彼得都前去了火车站送别他，而詹姆斯则因为需要和麦格教授进行一场谈话，所以并不能前去。不过在卢平临走前，詹姆斯还是在校舍里眼巴巴地望着卢平，欲言又止了许久。

也许是连卢平自己都察觉到了詹姆斯的为难，他冲着詹姆斯淡淡地微笑了一下，宽慰道：“别这么悲观，尖头叉子。我只是离开了霍格沃茨而已，这并不是什么大不了的事。只要你们愿意，我和我的家人也随时欢迎你们几个的造访。”

詹姆斯知道卢平说出这话是为了安慰自己，毕竟，又有谁会真的打从心底里为“被迫离开霍格沃茨”这件事而感到高兴呢？但是看着自己好友脸上那勉强的笑容，詹姆斯也不好再继续多说些什么了。

来到麦格教授的办公室门口之后，詹姆斯略带着几丝紧张的心情深吸了一口气。麦格教授会和自己说些什么呢？是责备自己之类的话吗？又或者是……想到一半，詹姆斯又急忙用力地摇了摇头，就仿佛这么做能够将脑海中的那些繁杂的思绪尽数甩出似的。

不管麦格教授究竟想要对自己说什么，詹姆斯深知，这都是他必须要面对的事情，他已经不能够继续逃避下去了。

在念出麦格教授告知自己的口令后，詹姆斯轻声轻步地踏进了办公室的大门。而他那坐在办公室座椅上批阅着论文的院长——米勒娃·麦格，也因此条件反射性地抬起了头。

詹姆斯看见麦格教授的透明镜片上闪过一丝亮光。

“你来了，波特先生。”麦格教授放下了手中的羽毛笔，接着将手移到了嘴边，轻咳了几声后道，“请坐吧。”说完，她指了指摆放在自己对面的另一张座椅。

詹姆斯忐忑地咽下了一口唾沫。实际上，从前他和可没少来过这个地方，毕竟他们二人可是格兰芬多学院著名的“捣蛋二人组”，在低年级时，两人折腾出来的麻烦事也可谓是不计其数。

只不过，从前的詹姆斯可从来没有获得过“能够在办公室里和麦格教授平起平坐”的优待。

“怎么了，波特先生？”见詹姆斯一直站在原地一动不动，麦格不禁疑惑地开口询问道。

这一次，詹姆斯也不好再继续扭捏下去，只好乖乖地遵从麦格教授的要求坐了下来。

麦格教授先是带着严肃的目光上下打量了一下詹姆斯，在静默了片刻后，才压低了声音开口道：“你知道我今天为什么找你过来吗，波特先生？”

“是因为……莱姆斯的事情？”

麦格教授没有立刻回答这个问题，而是继续问道：“卢平先生现在已经离开霍格沃茨了吧？”

“是的。”詹姆斯点头，“早上八点钟的时候，莱姆斯就已经离开校舍了，现在估计已经坐上特快列车了吧。”

麦格教授听后微微颔首。

“教授，您找我来，到底是为了什么事情呢？”最终，詹姆斯还是有一些没能按捺得住自己心中的不安与焦虑，主动开口问道。

麦格教授轻叹了一口气，“卢平先生离开霍格沃茨之后，格兰芬多学院五年级男级长的这个职位自然而然就空了出来……”说到一半，她顿了顿，“你知道我当初为什么选择了卢平先生作为级长，而并没有选择你吗，波特先生？”

被麦格教授瞬间挑明了心中所想的詹姆斯不由得怔了怔。

这个问题，曾经他也询问过自己无数次。

“原因其实很简单，”麦格教授接着说道，“因为你和布莱克先生实在是太喜欢违反校规了！我从来就没有否认过你的能力，波特先生。我知道你很聪明，学习成绩优异，也同样具有很高的运动天赋，也许你会认为——你比卢平先生更加适合这个职位，是不是？”

“我现在不这么想了，教授！”詹姆斯急忙回话道，“我的意思是……或许我曾经的确对您的安排产生过抱怨，但我现在已经完全没有这样的想法了！莱姆斯是一个很称职的级长，我可以向您保证这一点！”

“哦，是的。”麦格教授点点头说，“卢平先生的工作能力确实无可挑剔，作为他的院长，我也必须要承认他的优秀之处。只不过——”

“不过？”

“有一件事，他却令我失望了。”麦格教授冷冷地说。

詹姆斯不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“我任命他为级长的最重要的一个原因，是希望他可以以级长的身份以身作则，并且时刻约束好自己身边的好友的所作所为。然而，自从卢平先生成为级长之后，我从斯拉格霍恩教授那里收到的投诉可并没有减少——”麦格教授说到一半，伸出手从桌面的另一端拿出了一用细绳捆绑好的羊皮纸，重重地放在了詹姆斯的面前，“你或许可以看一看这些东西，波特先生。”

詹姆斯有些羞愧地低下了头，静静地将那卷羊皮纸拿到了自己的面前，然后从中抽出了一张，展开后开始阅读了起来。

上面大多都是斯拉格霍恩教授向麦格教授反应的一些“特殊情况”，尽管他的措辞已经十分委婉，但詹姆斯还是能够读出斯拉格霍恩教授那隐藏在字里行间中的不满。

“教授，如果您指的是我们和鼻涕……和斯内普之间的事的话，”沉默了良久后，詹姆斯才说，“那么那些事情基本上是和莱姆斯无关的！他从来就没有参与过这些事——他甚至连一个具有捉弄性质的咒语都没有念出口过。”

“我知道卢平先生是一个怎样的人。”麦格教授说，“但有的时候，即便是什么也不做，也未必就代表他没有任何过错。他既然身为级长，就应该承担起作为一名级长的责任，至少在这个方面……我想卢平先生并不是那么的称职。”说完，麦格教授又长叹了一口气，“当然，我今天叫你过来，也不是为了要向你抱怨卢平先生从前的过错的。我今天之所以叫你来，是为了要向你阐述一下级长交任的相关事宜。”

“级长交任？”詹姆斯讶异地张了张嘴。

“是的。”麦格教授点头，“虽然就像我说的那样，你从前的行为表现确实有诸多不足，波特先生。但是，我也不得不承认，在这一次发生的意外事件里，你也的确表现出了异于常人的冷静。如果没有你及时地帮助了帕顿小姐和霍华德小姐，那么卢平先生需要面对的处罚……恐怕就不仅仅是退学这么简单了。”

……

不知道为什么，在詹姆斯离开麦格教授的办公室的时候，他的内心感受到了一种莫大的怅然。

他低下了头，望向了自己手中的那枚闪闪发亮的级长勋章。曾经的他是都么向往这个勋章能够佩戴在自己的胸前啊！如今他终于如愿以偿了，可是他的内心却为什么一丁点都高兴不起来呢？

**

在莱姆斯·卢平离开了之后，霍格沃茨的生活对于大部分的学生而言，其实并没有发生多大的改变。

——除了会时不时地飘出一些有关狼人的荒谬谣言之外。

这段时间里，西里斯一直过得十分的压抑，詹姆斯知道他一定是在自责。而从斯莱特林学院那边传出来的一些冷嘲热讽，则无疑是更加是加重了西里斯内心的愤懑。

“听说那个格兰芬多是个狼人，不过我觉得这种家伙，本来就不应该进入霍格沃茨学习。”

“有人说，邓布利多一早就知道这件事，可还是让他留在了学校里，我只能说——邓布利多那个老家伙显然是已经老糊涂了。他怎么能够放一个狼人进来学校里呢？”

“要我看，那个狼人根本就是活该！如果不是邓布利多偏袒他，恐怕他早就要被丢进阿兹卡班了！”

……

诸如此类的话语还有很多很多，尽管西里斯已经竭力不让他们的话影响自己，可是每当夜深人静的时候，这些刻薄的言语却依旧在他的脑海里持续回荡着，久久不肯离去。

一直到西里斯在某个周五的早晨收到了一封匿名的信件。

‘致西里斯·布莱克先生：  
也许你并不知道我是谁，但这不重要，因为我一直都对你‘久仰大名’。说句实话，如果我是莱姆斯·卢平的话，我一定会对你感到失望透顶的，先生。即便你再怎么憎恨作为斯莱特林的西弗勒斯·斯内普，你也不应该利用你自己好友的感情去做出这种事情。看看莱姆斯·卢平的下场吧！这就是和你这种人做朋友的结果。而你，又和外面那些恃强凌弱的恶霸有什么本质性的分别呢？  
来自一个一直对你心怀不满的无名氏。’

若说在此之前所有针对莱姆斯的风言风语都只是导.火.索，那么这封信无疑就是引爆了西里斯心中那颗炸.弹的火柴。

西里斯若有所思地看着这张羊皮纸上如同蝴蝶一般飘逸的花体字迹，还有这其中每一个会上挑尾部的字母“Y”，接着心烦意乱地用力用手将这张羊皮纸揉成了一团。

他想他已经知道写出这封信的人是谁了。

当天早晨，斯莱特林的女级长——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯也像往常那样早早地就来到了大礼堂就餐。不得不承认，这位格林格拉斯小姐虽然并没有像她妹妹那样，有着一副美艳而不可方物的面孔，但她的容貌也同样算得上清丽隽秀，一双极具特色的琥珀色大眼睛尤为勾人。不仅如此，她的举止投足都显得十分娴静而优雅，尽管会有一些妒忌她的人说——她的行为举止总是显得过于刻意。

此时此刻，她就和斯莱特林学院的其他同学们一样，正端坐在长桌旁享用着眼前的美食。

大概不会有人愿意将她和什么下作的恐吓手段，比如写一封极具攻击性的匿名信件之类的事情联系在一起的。

除了格兰芬多学院的西里斯·布莱克。

正当阿佳莎准备稍稍低头，用银色的勺子盛上一口南瓜粥的时候，一个浅棕色的纸团突然从天而降，重重地砸在了她光洁白皙的额头上，接着“啪嗒”一声落到了她眼前的南瓜粥里。

意识到发生了什么事情的金发姑娘不由得皱了皱眉。

然而等她抬起头来的时候，站在她面前的那一位黑发少年似乎已经有一些不耐烦了。

他高傲地将双臂交叉在胸前，仰起了他英俊的脸庞，一双深邃的灰黑色眼睛居高临下地打量着她。

“关于这封信，我想你最好给我一个合理的解释……格林格拉斯。”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 075

在面对着西里斯·布莱克的质问时，坐在长桌旁的阿佳莎显得十分疑惑。静默了片刻后，她才投起了头，带着迷茫而不解的眼神看着西里斯问道：“不好意思，布莱克先生。我不太明白你在说些什么？”

没有人会愿意错过这样一场在晨间发生的“好戏”的，即便是斯莱特林们也不例外。

不速之客西里斯·布莱克的突然降临，引得坐在阿佳莎周围的斯莱特林们纷纷带着好奇的目光朝着布莱克看去，而作为人群焦点的布莱克却好似并未被他人的热切关注所影响，脸上的神情还是一如之前那般冰冷。

詹姆斯·波特在这时气喘吁吁地来到了西里斯的身后，伸出了一只手扶在了他的肩头，淡褐色的眼睛带着不安的眼神，“我们快点回去吧，西里斯！太丢人了！”他开口劝导道，与此同时，彼得·佩迪鲁也忍不住在詹姆斯的身旁点头附和道。

“请等一等！”

却没想到，在这时开口说话的人竟然会是与布莱克和阿佳莎之间的纠葛毫不相干的诺特。诺特的脸上捎带着丝丝玩味，双眼若有所思地打量着西里斯和阿佳莎。

“虽然我一直听说格兰芬多的人不懂规矩，可我没想到你们两个竟然已经到了这种当着众人的面打情骂俏的地步——”

“闭嘴！”

“闭嘴，诺特。”

诺特的话还没有完全说完，西里斯和阿佳莎就及时转过头去，对着他异口同声地打断道。

诺特微微变了脸色。

话音落下后，阿佳莎才低下头，用手将那团落在南瓜粥里的纸团展开。当阿佳莎的视线落在信件里的内容上之后，她的眉心也止不住在此时微微地蹙起，琥珀色的双眼中有几丝不解一闪而过。

而西里斯仍旧站在原地等待着她的回答。

在完全阅读完那封信件后，阿佳莎才慢悠悠地深吸了一口气，接着认真地看着西里斯，问道：“你想从我这里得到什么解释，布莱克？”

她说出这句话时的语气虽然极其平稳，但只有她自己知道——此刻她的内心到底有多么的慌乱。自从情人节舞会当晚过去之后，阿佳莎便再也没有像这样面对面地与布莱克说过话。她想原因很简单——因为他们两人谁都没有忘记当晚的那个荒唐至极的“亲吻”，前提是他们之间的举动真的能够被称之为“亲吻”的话。

在今天早上发生这场“闹剧”之前，阿佳莎都可以十分确信——西里斯·布莱克一直在想方设法地躲避着她。

想到这里，阿佳莎忍不住开始仔细地观察起了西里斯脸上的神情，只不过她最后并没能成功地在他的脸上捕捉到什么异样。

就仿佛，那天晚上发生的一切，都只是她一个人的错觉而已。

因为，如今他们两人的关系还是像之前那样水火不容。

“我想你应该比任何人都清楚，这封信到底从何而来。”在听完了阿佳莎的疑问之后，西里斯恶狠狠地说道，“别在我面前摆出一副什么都不知道的无辜样子，你我都清楚，你这一招对我而言根本不管用。”

阿佳莎却还是一头雾水地眨了眨眼睛，“我不明白你在说些什么。”

站在一旁的詹姆斯和彼得都显然显得有些尴尬。詹姆斯在阿佳莎说完之后，便连忙微微垂首向她致歉：“啊，不好意思，格林格拉斯小姐！我想西里斯一定是误会了什么，所以，所以才——”

可西里斯听完了詹姆斯这话，却依然在愤恨地瞪着她。

阿佳莎在这时若有所思地转了转眼珠子，过了片刻后，她又像是猛地想起了什么，主动开口问道：“布莱克，你不会真的认为……这封信是我写的吧？”

西里斯轻哼一声，“除了你之外，还有谁会这种事？”

“我想你可能对我有着不小的误解，先生。”阿佳莎摆出了一个虚伪的微笑，“我知道你一向不喜欢我，我也知道这段时间里……你可能过得并不是那么称心如意。但这些也并不代表着——我就是写出了这封信的那一位‘无名氏’。”她轻叹了一口气后，又继续补充道，“况且……这个人的笔迹和我的笔迹根本就是截然不同的，只要你看过我的签名簿或者我亲手写过的论文，你应该就能够明白这一点。”

说完，阿佳莎从容不迫地翻开了放在自己身旁的一本厚重的魔药课课本，将其中的记满了密密麻麻笔迹的一页展开，随后将它面向了站在自己面前的西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯见状，只好下意识地朝着书页看去。只见属于阿佳莎的笔迹的确是整齐而又简洁的意大利斜体字——和那封信上的飘逸的花体字完全是两种截然相反的风格。

西里斯不甘地咬住了下唇，似乎还想要再说些什么反驳她的话，而阿佳莎却抢先在那之前打断了他：“你还想说，这也有可能是我让其他人代笔所写的，对吗？如果你真的这么认为的话，你现在就可以借着这个机会，询问在场所有的斯莱特林学生。不过我可以事先告诉你，你得到的回答一定也不会和我之前说的有多么大的不同。不过——”

西里斯听到这里，条件反射性地看向了她的双眼。

“不过，我虽然没有写过这样一封信，可是从某种意义上来说，我或许还是很认同这位‘无名氏’的观点的。”阿佳莎勾了勾嘴角，语气里显露出了几丝轻蔑，“布莱克，如果他所说的话真的一点儿道理都没有，你又何必在意，是不是？难道不是正因为他刺痛了你内心里最不愿意被人触碰的脆弱之处，你今天早晨才会像现在这样，怒气冲冲地跑过来找我‘兴师问罪’呢？”

**

虽然身为西里斯最要好的好友，可詹姆斯也不得不勉为其难地承认——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯说出的话对于西里斯而言，的确足够一针见血。

“你为什么会认为那封信是格林格拉斯写的呢？”在前去变形课教室的路上，詹姆斯忍不住问西里斯道，“我认为即使是‘鼻涕精’也比格林格拉斯更加有可能做出这种事。”

西里斯摇了摇头，“不，那个斯内普不会这么做的。”

“为什么？”

“原因很简单，”西里斯指出，“他也和我们一样，不愿提及莱姆斯之前发生的事情。你别忘记了，尖头叉子，这件事情究竟是因谁而起的？如果不是斯内普整天绞尽脑汁地想要得到莱姆斯是狼人的证据，这一切就不会发生。而如果不是帕顿和霍华德抢先在斯内普之前出现在打人柳的树洞里，那么当时躺在病床上的就会是他斯内普自己了。这对于斯内普而言，同样不是一件光彩的事情，他自然而然也不会愿意主动地将它提起。”

“是吗？”詹姆斯若有所思地眨眨眼，同时停下了脚步，转身看向了西里斯，“可我觉得格林格拉斯有一句话说得还是没有错的。”

“她？”西里斯听后，忍不住紧紧地皱起了眉头，“你要知道她最擅长的事情可就是撒谎，她就是一个十足的撒谎精——”

“我认为你对她有偏见，西里斯。”詹姆斯这一次没有用他们之间特殊的外号称呼他，而是一本正经地盯着他说道，“你对她有偏见，而且——我觉得你太傲慢了。”

“我，傲慢？”西里斯讶异地扬起了眉毛，“这话从你的口里说出来，可真是有够滑稽的。”

“是的。”詹姆斯微微颔首，没有理会西里斯的打趣，“如果我是你，在她说完那些话之后，就会主动地向她道歉——不管你认不认为她是写出那封信的人。你没有证据，西里斯，你没有证据证明那就是她做的，所以从原则上来说，今天早上的事情确实是你做错了。更何况……把纸团丢在一个女孩子头上的这种行为，本身也不够绅士，不是吗？对待男孩子，我们大概可以表现得像个混球，但是对待女孩子——”

詹姆斯说完这番话，又不禁上下打量了一下自己这位英俊的朋友。在仔细地打量一番后，他又突然改变了主意——或许这种事情对于西里斯·布莱克而言会是一种例外。

因为不论他够不够绅士，他都永远不会缺乏仰慕者。

两人就这样有一搭没一搭地闲谈着，最终来到了变形课教室的门口——只见几名和他们同出一个年级的格兰芬多少女正聚集在一起，叽叽喳喳地谈论着什么。而站在她们中间的人，正好就是格兰芬多的女级长——莉莉·伊万斯。

“我认为这没什么好谈论的，”莉莉对她身边的几位女生说道，“莱姆斯和我们同学了五年，难道大家还要对他的人品进行怀疑吗？”

“可、可是——”

其中一位名叫南希的女孩忍不住开口说道：“可是……狼人毕竟还是很危险的一种生物，我现在想起来也还是有一些后怕。”

“是又怎么样？”听到这里，詹姆斯不禁有一些生气地插话道，“可是莱姆斯在出事之前，从来就没有伤害过学校里的任何一名学生！”

南希看得出詹姆斯已经被自己的话语激怒了，只好怯怯地将脑袋低了下去，没有继续再说话了。而莉莉听后，则是有些不太愿意领情地轻哼了一声，扭过头去，不愿再看向詹姆斯，嘴里喃喃地对她身边的女伴玛丽说道：“我们快点进去上课吧，玛丽。”

詹姆斯站在原地，对莉莉的反应感到有一些摸不着头脑。他不明白，自己怎么又惹伊万斯不高兴了？

**

这一节变形课，詹姆斯压根就没听进去麦格教授的几句话，而坐在他身旁的西里斯显然也没好到哪里去——他一节课都在心不在焉地拨弄着课桌上的一支羽毛笔。

下课之后，詹姆斯急忙来到了莉莉的身后，忐忑不安地开口说道：“伊万斯，请留步。”

莉莉听后，条件反射性地地回过头去，一双漂亮的翠绿色杏眼困惑不解地打量着他，“什么事，波特？”

詹姆斯显得支支吾吾的：“也……也没什么，我就是想向你询问一下级长的日常事务究竟有哪些，毕竟我们今后还是要经常公事的，是不是？”

莉莉只是轻轻地“噢”了一声，接着反问道：“麦格教授难道没有将那些注意事项告诉你吗？”

“当然有！”詹姆斯急忙说，“然而，我认为实践经验还是和所谓的理论有着不小的差距的，难道不是这样吗？”

莉莉这一次终于彻底转过身来，双臂交叉在胸前，微微抬了抬头，冷静而又平淡地看这儿詹姆斯说道：“你到底想对我说些什么，波特？”

被看穿了心思的詹姆斯稍稍红了脸，在深吸了一口气后，才吞吞吐吐地说：“我……不，其实我想说的是莱姆斯的事情。我——我希望你不要因为他的身份，而对他产生什么不好的看法，伊万斯。”说完，他似乎又意识到了不妥，连忙纠正道，“当然，我知道你一定不是那种人。只不过——”

“我不会的，放心吧。”见詹姆斯表现得如此慌张，莉莉也忍不住轻笑了一声，“在我看来，不管莱姆斯是不是狼人，他都是我的好朋友——这才是最重要的。我想你们几个也是这么想的，对吧？”

詹姆斯立刻用力地点了点头。

“说起来，”莉莉又像是突然想到了什么，说道，“在莱姆斯离开学校之后，你有联系过他吗，波特？”

“有的。”詹姆斯不假思索地回答说，“他前几天还给我寄来了一封信，告诉我他现在一切都好，希望我们不要为他过分担心。噢，对了，莱姆斯说他已经争取到了邓布利多教授和麦格教授的同意，即便他没有来学校上学，他也依然可以来参加OWLs考试。”

“那就好。”莉莉听后，看上去像是松了一口气，不由得庆幸地说。


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 076

阿佳莎六年级的最后一个下午是在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室里度过的。满脸欣喜的院长正坐在他舒适的皮质软塌上，一面品尝着他刚刚才从法国搜集来的高档红酒，一面对着阿佳莎侃侃而谈。

“你听说过布斯巴顿学院吗，格林格拉斯小姐？”

斯拉格霍恩教授问出这个问题的时候，他圆润的脸颊早已变得红彤彤的了，这也让阿佳莎不禁打从心底里地怀疑——他此时此刻对她所说的一切，到底是不是他老人家由于酒精的影响而说出来的胡话。

“当然，教授。”听完了斯拉格霍恩教授的问题，阿佳莎停下了手上记账的工作，转而抬起头来看向了自己的院长，毕恭毕敬地回答道，“我知道这是一所坐落在法国的魔法学院，就和霍格沃茨一样。只不过我并没有去过法国，所以对这个学校也并无过多的了解。”

斯拉格霍恩教授听后，微笑着点了点头，“那正好趁着这个机会，你一定要好好地去见识见识——”

“这个机会？”阿佳莎很敏锐地捕捉到了斯拉格霍恩教授话语中的暗示，下意识地反问道，“不好意思，教授，我想我不是很明白您的意思……”

斯拉格霍恩教授放下了手中的高脚杯，双眼中的情绪开始逐渐变得认真起来。他将自己的双手交托在下颚上，盯着阿佳莎深吸了一口气，在仔细思虑了片刻后才缓缓地说道：“是这样的，前些日子我收到了马克西姆女士的来信。是的，这位尊贵的女士就是布斯巴顿学院的校长。三年前，我曾有幸在一个一个宴会上结识了她，她真的是一位十分风趣幽默的女士，不仅如此，她对我所任教的魔药学也颇感兴趣。她的那封来信上说，她打算在这个暑假让布斯巴顿的学生们留校继续修学，并且她还诚挚地邀请我也一同前往法国，协助她的教学任务。”

阿佳莎静静地聆听着，并没有选择插话。

“而我想，你大概也会对这趟旅程感兴趣的吧，格林格拉斯小姐？”斯拉格霍恩教授笑着问道，“当然，你可以选择拒绝我，不过我还是希望你能够知道——这真的是一个千载难逢的好机会，特别是对于你这样想要在毕业之后留校任教的学生而言。因为马克西姆女士告知我，这一次她也愿意给我们提供一个在暑期留在布斯巴顿学院任教的职位。”

阿佳莎听后，努力地压制住心中的窃喜，尽量地表现得镇定，“您询问过斯内普先生这个问题了吗，教授？”

这个问题于她而言，是至关重要的。

如果斯拉格霍恩教授的回答是肯定的，那便意味着，她的能力实际上还尚未完全得到斯拉格霍恩的认可。而如果他的回答是否定的话……不，阿佳莎下意识地摇了摇头，示意自己不要多心。因为西弗勒斯·斯内普在魔药方面的能力是她和斯拉格霍恩有目共睹的，而她也深知自己其实并不具备那种能够将斯内普完全“击败”的优点。

“……噢，是的，我问过西弗勒斯了。”斯拉格霍恩教授被阿佳莎这么一问，仿佛这才将斯内普回忆起来，有些懊恼而又惋惜地说，“实际上，我是很希望能够带着你们两人一同前去布斯巴顿的。然而，西弗勒斯的家中似乎发生了一些变故，今年的暑假，他不得不因此回家一趟。所以，这一次的法国之旅，西弗勒斯看来是不得不缺席了。”

**

斯拉格霍恩教授还告诉她，由于她并不是一名正式的教师，所以马克西姆能够提供给她的最好的职位，也只是一名魔药课助教而已。

但即便只是一名助教，阿佳莎都已经对此感到十分的感激了。

一回到寝室里，阿佳莎就迫不及待地拿起了信纸和羽毛笔，开始给自己的监护人——厄休拉·格林格拉斯夫人写信。

考虑到厄休拉多疑而又善变的性格，阿佳莎在写信的时候不得不十分地注意自己的措辞，生怕稍微一个不留神，她的言语就会激怒了自己那位情绪阴晴不定的继母。阿佳莎原以为，征求厄休拉对于这件事的准许恐怕并不是一件十分容易的事情，可出乎她意料的是，厄休拉在收到她的第一封信之后，就立刻给予了她肯定的回答。

‘对于你，我唯一希望的事情就是——你不要在法国忘记了你自己的身份。’

这是厄休拉回信里的最后一句话，阿佳莎在看到这句话之后，不由得感到如释负重。

她从七岁起就开始在家中学习法语，一直到现在也已经度过了整整十个春秋了，所以对她来说，在法国生活一段时间也并不是一件十分困难的事。

周末结束之后，霍格沃茨里的所有学生便要开始为期一周的期末考试，而五年级和七年级的学生们则分别要参加OWLs和NEWTs考试。

在第一科考试开始的前一天下午，阿佳莎来到斯莱特林的公共休息室里收拾书本，却不料正巧撞见了手挽着雷古勒斯走进公共休息室里的卡西奥佩娅。阿佳莎听说——在这段时间里，卡西奥佩娅已经和雷古勒斯成为了斯莱特林学院里公认的一对情侣，就连其他学院的学生们也常常能够见到他们两人时常一起出双入对。

在他人的眼里看来，卡西奥佩娅和雷古勒斯比阿佳莎和西里斯更加像是一对未婚夫妇，因为看起来他们至少要比后者两人间的关系要亲密百倍。

也许是由于要忙着应付自己的新找来的男朋友雷古勒斯，卡西奥佩娅近期并没有来找阿佳莎的麻烦。虽然阿佳莎并不认为雷古勒斯·布莱克真的赢得了自己那位傲气的妹妹的青睐，可卡西奥佩娅最近发生的巨大改变也不由得让她感到安慰。

在注意到了阿佳莎向自己投来的好奇的目光后，卡西奥佩娅就像是刻意为之那般踮起脚尖亲吻了一下雷古勒斯的脸颊，接着笑眯眯地凑在他的耳边小声地低语了一会儿。

然后雷古勒斯便有些依依不舍地离开了公共休息室。整个休息室里只剩下了格林格拉斯姐妹两人。

雷古勒斯走后，卡西奥佩娅也不再掩饰，直接大大方方地走到了阿佳莎地面前，接着趾高气扬地将双臂抱在胸前，带着审问的目光盯着阿佳莎问道：“我听母亲说，你这个暑假不打算回家了，是吗？”

阿佳莎点点头，同时睥睨着反问：“你为什么要在意？”

卡西奥佩娅轻哼了一声，语气显得极为不屑：“我希望你能够明白你自己现在都在做些什么，我可以告诉你——即便你和斯拉格霍恩教授一起去到了法国，最后留校任教的人也一定不会是你。虽然我很不想承认，但你始终还是一个格林格拉斯，母亲是不会同意这个安排的。”

“你的母亲已经答应我的请求了，亲爱的妹妹。”阿佳莎若有所指地加重了个别单词的咬字，“她都不介意的事情，你又何必要放在心上？更何况，你的母亲会做什么决定，也不是你说了算的，你说是不是？”

卡西奥佩娅微微一怔，“你以为你比我更加了解母亲吗，你只不过是——”

“这跟我是谁没有什么关系。”阿佳莎淡淡地说，“或许由于我的身份，你的母亲会更加乐意我留在霍格沃茨，因为这样我就用不着整天在她的面前晃悠，惹她心烦了。说起来，我原以为你会对此感到高兴的呢，卡茜。今年暑假我不回家，你也用不着看见我了，这难道不是一件两全其美的事情吗？”

卡西奥佩娅没有立刻回答，一双机灵的灰绿色眼睛不停地在眼眶里转悠着，阿佳莎看得出来她的内心仍然没有被自己说服。

她了解自己的妹妹。卡西奥佩娅一旦确立了自己的目标，就不会轻而易举地放弃，即便有一个棘手的婚约挡在她的面前也不例外。所以，阿佳莎可以确信——卡西奥佩娅此时此刻一定依旧没有放下对西里斯·布莱克的执念，而这一点从她对雷古勒斯态度的转变中就可以略知一二了。

但那又如何呢？

卡西奥佩娅的内心究竟装着什么人，对阿佳莎来说都已经完全不重要了。


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 077

考试当天，莱姆斯·卢平的确回到了霍格沃茨，不过除了劫道者里的其他三人之外，大部分的同学们都在极力地避免与他接触。这也难怪，发生了前些日子那样糟糕的事情之后，同学们没有当着他的面对他进行一些口头上的羞辱，实际上已经是万幸了。而对于卢平自己而言，这一种有一些刻意的疏离与回避，反而也像是一种解脱。

期末考试的最后一门考试是黑魔法防御术。上午是实践考试，而下午则是进行理论知识的笔试。阿佳莎认为自己上午的考试发挥得还算不错，至少克鲁格教授在看完她实战魔咒的全程后，还是十分愉悦地微笑着冲她点了点头。

黑魔法防御术是阿佳莎最擅长的科目之一，也正因如此，她才希望自己能够在这门考试里做到尽善尽美。下午的理论考试对她而言并不算太难——题目考的是对于永生黑魔法的理解与看法，而阿佳莎恰巧在课外书籍中了解过相关的知识。于是她只花了将近不到一半的时间就填完了所有问题，之后的所有时间，她都花在了仔细检查上面。在经过好几番的确认之后，她终于如释负重地长舒了一口气，接着将自己手中的羽毛笔平放在了桌面上。

“//还有五分钟！//”

麦格教授高亢的嗓音从大礼堂的最前方传来，不少学生都因为她这一突如其来的举动而猛地抬起了头。阿佳莎看见，他们之中有不少人都因此露出了紧张不已的神色，但也有几名拉文克劳表现得百无聊赖，反而因为考试时间将要结束而感到安慰。

与此同时，相比起六年级的学生们，在五年级学生普通巫师等级考试的考场内，紧张的气氛也只是有过头而无不及的。

西弗勒斯·斯内普油腻的黑色长直发垂落在了木制的桌子上，在他匆忙地在羊皮纸上书写的同时，他脸上的那只鹰钩鼻子的距离和羊皮纸之间相隔不到半英寸。他的书写速度十分迅速，即便已经密密麻麻地在试卷上写满了回答，可他看起来似乎仍旧没有放下笔头的打算。

莱姆斯·卢平此刻的脸色显得比以往更加苍白憔悴一些，虽然他已经有整整一个月没有回到霍格沃茨上学了，但是在回答问题的时候，他也依旧显得全神贯注。他的朋友彼得·佩迪鲁则没有那么的从容不迫了，他圆圆的脸蛋上写满了焦虑的神情，看样子——这一门考试或许有一些难倒了他。

至于詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克？

他们也和斯内普一样，早早地就已经在羊皮纸上写满了自己的答案。只不过相比起斯内普严谨而又有些亢奋的状态，他们的样子看上去则要轻松得多。詹姆斯一面环顾着坐在考场里的学生们，一面懒洋洋地伸出手来打了个哈欠，接着下意识地揉了揉自己的乱发，将目光投向了坐在斜对面的西里斯·布莱克。

詹姆斯微笑着冲西里斯翘起了大拇指，而西里斯正懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，身体向后仰着，只用两条腿着地。有几丝乌黑的长发慵懒地垂到了额前，将他衬得更加英俊了。坐在他身后的玛丽·麦克唐纳正满怀着期待的神情，静静地打量着他，但很快，她就意识到了些什么，急忙又低下了头开始专心答题。

“//请停笔！//”

阿佳莎听见麦格教授终于喊出了这句话，不由得长长地舒了一口气。

漫长的考试终于结束了，明天又是新的一天——她在心里充满期许地想到。

**

考试结束之后，卢平便早早地离开了学校，和自己的父母一同坐上了霍格沃茨特快。詹姆斯虽然有些不舍，但最终也还是没有过于强硬地将自己的好友挽留下来。卢平走后，西里斯和詹姆斯还有彼得便来到了湖边的一棵毛榉树下，詹姆斯带着几丝向往的神情瞥向了湖边——在那儿站立着一位有着暗红色长发的漂亮女孩。

却不料在这个时候，西弗勒斯·斯内普也坐到了毛榉树旁的草地上。和刚才在考试中表现得一样，他似乎还在钻研着试卷里的题目。在盯着羊皮纸看了好一会儿之后，他才有些懊恼地摇了摇头，接着轻叹了一口气。

或许，这是因为他方才在考试里由于疏忽而写错了一道本不该错的题目？

斯内普将试卷塞进了书包里，接着站起了身子，打算离开毛榉树，而就在这时，站在毛榉树另一侧的西里斯发现了他。西里斯微微皱起眉头，盯着斯内普轻哼了一声，脸上的表情就像看见了什么脏东西似的感到了冒犯。

“//看看那是谁？//”

詹姆斯下意识地朝着西里斯手指所示意的方向看去，原本洋溢着明朗笑容的脸庞也渐渐地泛起了几丝怒气。

“//你还好吗——鼻涕精？//”

斯内普一听，立刻条件反射性地从长跑口袋里掏出了魔杖，警惕地环顾了一下周围的环境。但是詹姆斯显然比他更快，早在斯内普来得及念出咒语之前，他就抢先喊道：“除你武器！”

斯内普手中的魔杖瞬间脱落，朝着半空中飞去，接着伴随着一声脆响，魔杖重重地落在了好几米之外的草丛里。斯内普有些惊慌地朝着草丛看去，正欲扑向自己失落的魔杖，可是詹姆斯又立刻念出了第二个魔咒。

“//障碍重重！//”

斯内普在这时猛地摔倒在了地面上，周围的学生们听见了动静，纷纷好奇地围了上来，其中还有不少人对着趴在地面的斯内普露出了幸灾乐祸的神情。

“//你考得怎么样啊，鼻涕精？//”詹姆斯双手插在胸前，一步一步地走向了斯内普，微微垂下了脑袋问道。

西里斯站在他的身后，冷冷地打量着他们，略显刻薄地讽刺道：“//我可盯着他呢，他的鼻子都快亲上那张羊皮纸了。//可怜的克鲁格教授，他什么也别想从鼻涕精的答卷上看见——因为上面全都是大块大块的油渍！”

周围看热闹的人听了西里斯这话，都忍不住欢快地大笑了起来。斯内普在这时想要挣扎着起身，但詹姆斯的魔咒显然仍有效果，他就像被人用绳索捆绑住了似的不得动弹。

“//你——你等着吧！//”最后，他也只能狠狠地喘息着，对下了一句愤恨的话。

“//等什么呀？//”西里斯勾起了一个冰冷的微笑，“//等你往我们的身上蹭鼻涕吗？//我可真是害怕！”

“该死的……愚蠢的、自以为是的白痴、孬种！”斯内普匍匐在地面上，除了狠狠地朝着西里斯和詹姆斯小声地咒骂之外，他什么也做不了。

詹姆斯听后轻哼了一声，对着斯内普的嘴巴说了一句：“//清理一新！//”

斯内普的嘴里瞬间吐出了滑稽的粉红色泡沫，围观的人群笑得更加热烈了，詹姆斯仰起下巴，脸上的神情显得很是得意，“我这就给你干净一下你的嘴巴，省得污染了其他同学的耳朵！”

……

刚从考场里走出来的阿佳莎很快就发现了异样——站在草坪上的学生们纷纷都朝着毛榉树所在的方向聚集了过去，就仿佛在那儿有什么十分吸引他们注意力的事物似的。

阿佳莎本不想过多的关注学校里的一些骚动，对她而言，这些所谓的“骚动”产生的原因——都只不过是由于她的同学们总是喜欢对一些事物表现得过于大惊小怪罢了。

正当她收拾好书包，准备转身离开草坪的时候，她却又忽的瞥见一个从人群中飞奔而出的暗红色倩影——格兰芬多学院的莉莉·伊万斯。意识到了什么之后，阿佳莎若有所思地垂下了那双琥珀色的眼睛，其中的眼神也变得更加阴沉了一些。

阿佳莎实在是不能阻止自己的眼睛朝着莉莉·伊万斯看去。一方面是因为伊万斯的确是一个惹眼的漂亮姑娘，毕竟没有人能够不被美丽的事物吸引，而另一方面，也是更为重要的一个原因——阿佳莎注意到伊万斯正在哭泣。

是的，那个一向明媚开朗的姑娘，此时此刻正独自一人蹲在一个角落里抹着眼泪。

这个反常的举动可十分不符合莉莉·伊万斯平常给她留下的印象。

**

一道闪光之后，斯内普的脑袋又再一次被詹姆斯倒挂在空中。

“//谁想看看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来？//”

詹姆斯问完这个问题后，周围的人群又迸发出了一阵诡异的喝彩声和欢笑声，被他们围在中间的西弗勒斯·斯内普此时此刻就像个手足无措的小丑，原本苍白没有一丝血色的脸庞早已涨得如同石榴般彤红。

彼得在詹姆斯身旁，崇拜地看着自己的好友，西里斯饶有兴致地抱着手臂，正在静静地等待着即将发生的好戏。就在詹姆斯打算又一次抬起手中的魔杖，朝着斯内普挥去的时候，从人群里突然传出一阵清冷的嗓音：“除你武器！”

詹姆斯和西里斯皆是一怔，可等他们反应过来的时候，他们的魔杖早已从他们的手心脱落，径直朝着人群中飞去。

阿佳莎恰如其分伸出手臂，紧紧地握住了飞向手中的三支魔杖。

詹姆斯和西里斯震惊地抬起头，看向了那位站在自己面前的斯莱特林少女。

詹姆斯的神情在这一秒似乎显得有一些羞愧，而西里斯则开始变得恼怒，“阿佳莎？”他几乎是下意识地带着不解反问。

没想到阿佳莎只是高傲地仰起了头，化着精致妆容的漂亮脸庞显得冷漠而又疏远，滚着金边的黑色长袍和她的一头耀眼的金色长发随着微风而轻轻浮动着，西里斯看见她的嘴唇一张一合，淡淡地说道：“不好意思，布莱克先生……请叫我格林格拉斯小姐。”

说完，她带着几丝复杂的情绪低头打量了一下那枚挂在詹姆斯胸前的级长勋章，讥诮的神情也因此渐渐地从她的嘴角间渗了出来。

彼得有些畏惧地往詹姆斯的身后缩了缩，詹姆斯看上去也有一些不安，但只有西里斯显得不为所动，英俊的脸庞上依旧挂着不可一世的傲慢。

“你在这里做什么，格林格拉斯？”

“做身为一名级长该做的事。”阿佳莎冷静地回答，同时扫了一眼悬在空中的斯内普，接着是站在西里斯身旁的詹姆斯，“我听说波特先生前不久前才被麦格教授举荐成为了级长，不过我可不认为——‘将一名斯莱特林的学生吊在半空中任由他人嘲笑’是一名格兰芬多级长该做的事。”

她认得詹姆斯念出的这个魔咒——它曾经出现在西弗勒斯·斯内普本人的魔药课课本上。这是斯内普本人自己独创的咒语，所以唯一使它失效的办法就只有念出它的反解咒。阿佳莎已经没有心思去探知詹姆斯·波特究竟是怎么学会它的了，在小声地念出了一个反解咒语之后，斯内普终于又一次重重地砸在了草坪上。

西里斯不怀好意地盯着她，脸上的表情显得他好似受到了羞辱。在一旁围观的学生们都纷纷阿佳莎的举动窃窃私语着，同时也对她和斯内普的关系感到无比好奇。

“你现在打算怎么做？”西里斯突然在这时质问道。

“很简单，”阿佳莎冷冷地指出，虚伪地勾起了嘴角，“把你们的魔杖交给你们的院长——麦格教授。我不会对你们刚才所做的事情做出任何评价的，布莱克、波特。至于麦格教授在听说了这件事后到底会做出什么样的决定，那么我就不得而知了。”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 078

等西里斯等人见到麦格教授的时候，麦格教授脸上的神情可不能仅仅用令人感到毛骨悚然来形容。

她先是批头盖脸地训斥了詹姆斯整整三十分钟，并且不停地向他强调詹姆斯今天的所作所为有多么的令她失望。

最后，她带着不容置疑地目光盯着詹姆斯的双眼，对他警告道：“我可以告诉你，波特先生——没有人能够在我这里得到第二次机会，你明白吗？我举荐你成为级长，并不是让你依仗着级长的权利胡作非为的！如果还有下一次，我也不介意再向邓布利多教授举荐另一名更加优秀的同学！”

此时此刻的詹姆斯除了认错之外也别无他法，虽然内心仍旧感到有一些不情愿，但他还是将自己的脑袋沉沉地垂了下去，同时尽量用真诚地语气说道：“我知道了，麦格教授。我向您保证，我绝对不会再做出像这样荒唐的事情了。”

詹姆斯的训斥结束之后，便轮到了彼得。而麦格教授并没有像对待詹姆斯那样对彼得进行一番激烈的训斥，而是十分直白地告诉他——如果他再不能将自己的心思好好地放在学习上，那么彼得毕业之后的就业情况恐怕会足够令佩迪鲁夫妇担忧的。

这段话对于彼得·佩迪鲁来说，恐怕要比詹姆斯所承受的一切，更加具有杀伤力一些。

麦格教授最后一个面向的人，是西里斯·布莱克。

不过出乎西里斯自己预料的是，麦格教授并没有对他的行为进行批评，也没有向他强调他最近的学习状态有多么的糟糕。她只是带着极其复杂的眼神审视了西里斯好几分钟，脸上的神情虽然看上去欲言又止，但最终，她还是什么也没有说。

西里斯很快就意识到了些什么。

恐怕麦格教授已经彻底对他感到失望了。

西里斯看得出来麦格教授正在气头上，但是碍于不能让他们错过大礼堂的晚餐的缘故，她还是不得不在太阳下山之前将三人的魔杖归还到他们的手中。

“尖头叉子，你说麦格教授真的会因为这件事而撤掉你级长的职位吗？”

等第三人离开麦格教授的办公室之后，彼得才有些惴惴不安地跟在詹姆斯身后小声问道。

詹姆斯耸了耸肩，脸上的表情显得有一些疲惫，“我不知道。但我现在已经不在乎了，如果麦格教授真的要为此惩罚我，我也没有什么怨言。因为至少——我还是替莱姆斯出了一口气。”

而一向喜欢附和詹姆斯话语的西里斯，此刻却只是低着头，站在他的身旁沉默不语。

三人还没向外前进几步，就十分不凑巧的撞见了从另一个方向走来的莉莉·伊万斯。莉莉的神情本就显得有点儿沮丧，原本朝气蓬勃的那双翠绿色杏眼也仿佛失去了往日应有的色彩，而等她发现詹姆斯等人的存在之后，她脸上的那种沮丧就瞬间化为了一种极为醒目的愤怒。

詹姆斯还没来得及开口打个招呼，莉莉就毫不犹豫地转身往回走。

“等等，伊万斯！”詹姆斯也急忙追了出去。

莉莉看上去显然不想搭理詹姆斯，因为不管詹姆斯怎么在背后叫唤着她的名字，莉莉都没有停下她的脚步的打算。只不过，莉莉似乎忽略了一件事——詹姆斯在体能上可比她这么一个女孩子更加具有优势，所以没过多久，詹姆斯就已经追上了她。

“等一等，伊万斯，你听我说……”

“离我远点，波特！”莉莉回过头来，恼怒地冲他吼道，“我现在不想和你说话！”

“不管你愿不愿意，这些话我都要说出来，”詹姆斯抢先接话道，“你可以讨厌我，伊万斯，这么多年以来……我想我早就已经对此感到习惯了。可是——可是那个鼻涕精，他根本就不值得你为他这么生气！你想一想，伊万斯，他当时居然当着那么多人的面说你是——”

“是什么？”莉莉冷冷地看着他，轻挑了一下眉毛问道。

詹姆斯一时语塞，等反应过来后，才结结巴巴地说：“总之是不应该从一位朋友口中说出来的称呼！”

“真是谢谢你的关心，波特。”虽然说着感谢的话语，但莉莉的语气中显然没有感激的情绪，“只不过，我并不认为当着那么多人的面对着西弗勒斯施恶咒的你，到底有比他高尚到哪里去。”

“他是个什么人，你难道还不明白吗？”詹姆斯反问，“他成天和埃弗里还有穆尔塞伯等人待在一起，而他们就是当初袭击玛丽的人！更何况，如果不是那个鼻涕精，莱姆斯他就不会——”

“我想你误会了一件事，波特。”莉莉突然在此时打断道，“没错，我的确很看不惯你平常对西弗勒斯的所作所为，但这并不是我讨厌你的根本原因。而从你刚才的话语中我也可以得知——你压根就没有意识到你的错误。你是不是自以为对着西弗勒斯施展恶咒的自己十分的正义，你是不是以为所有人都会打从心底里地为你喝彩？而我可以告诉你，他们之所以喜欢在你刻意显摆自己的时候为你吹嘘起哄，无非是对那个洋洋得意、愚蠢而又不自知的你感到无比可笑罢了！”

莉莉的一番话彻底地让詹姆斯哑口无言了。因为莉莉说得实在是太过直白、太过尖锐，以至于他只能脑袋一片空白地怔愣在原地，许久没能成功地从自己的嘴巴里挤出一个像样的单词。

“还有，”见詹姆斯没有反击的打算，莉莉深吸了一口气，尽量冷静地说道，“我想你也没有意识到……你一直以来都让我感到很困扰，波特。”

“什么？”詹姆斯困惑不解地眨了眨眼。

莉莉的脸颊瞬间涨红了，表情显得有些窘迫，但她还是咬了咬牙说道：“我的意思是，我并不是不知道你平常之所以会刻意地做出一些荒唐的举动，是为了……是为了吸引一些人的注意力，或许这些人当中也包括了我。我从前之所以从来没有对你提及过这件事，是因为我本不想把这种事放在心上令自己感到困扰。”

“你到底在说些什么，伊万斯？”尽管詹姆斯的心中已经隐隐约约地察觉到了莉莉口中所指的究竟是什么事，但他还是故作疑惑地反问道，“我想我不是很明白你的话。”

“我的意思是——”莉莉长叹了一口气，犹豫了片刻后，她才抬起了头带着认真的目光看向了詹姆斯，郑重其事地说道，“我们之间是不可能的，波特。”

**

按照西里斯的话来说，自从詹姆斯和莉莉·伊万斯进行了一场谈话之后，他整个人就变得魂不守舍的。虽然詹姆斯并没有向西里斯解释伊万斯到底都对自己说了些什么，但是西里斯也可以从他怪异的行为举止中将事情的原委猜出个七八分了。

今晚是他们这学期留在霍格沃茨的最后一晚，若是在往常，詹姆斯一定会在寝室里兴致盎然地对西里斯、莱姆斯还有彼得叙述着自己假期的行程安排。而今晚，他却表现得像个哑巴似的，全程没有说过一句话。

“尖头叉子，你怎么了？”

不过就算西里斯的内心如同一面明镜一般对詹姆斯的想法心知肚明，彼得却还是对詹姆斯的反常感到十分迷惑。

“你不舒服吗？”没能得到他想要的答案，他又止不住关切地问了一句。

“放过他吧，虫尾巴。”坐在一旁的西里斯轻哼了一声，稍显冷漠地瞥了彼得一眼，“让他一个人静一静，你现在再问他任何问题，除了刺激他，并且让他感到更加难过之外……没有任何其他的用处。”

西里斯的这些话让彼得感觉十分的莫名其妙，可他也只能闷闷不乐地听从着西里斯的“建议”，一声不吭地坐在了行李箱旁边开始收拾自己回家的行李。

没想到就在这时，詹姆斯突然冷不丁地说了一句：“我决定了一件事。”

“什么？”西里斯和彼得几乎是同时问道。

“我决定——”詹姆斯的淡褐色双眼怅然地望着挂在寝室正前方的格兰芬多院旗，嘴里幽幽地说道，“我决定我要放弃伊万斯了。”

沉默。在詹姆斯说完这句话后，迎接他的只有沉默。

过了良久——

“不，伙计，你不是认真的。”西里斯轻笑了一声，接着拍了拍詹姆斯的肩膀，试图用欢快的语气说道，“你只是今天在麦格教授还有伊万斯那里受了一点打击，但是相信我，等你第二天醒过来，你就会又一次改变你的主意的。”

彼得听后也认同地颔了颔首。

“以前？也许是这样。但这一次不是了。”詹姆斯摇了摇头，脸上的表情显得格外认真，“我已经决定要放弃了，所以从今往后……你们也别再开我和伊万斯的玩笑了。”

“我可以问问为什么吗？”西里斯反问，“你可别告诉我，你是为了那个该死的鼻涕精才和伊万斯闹翻的——”

“有一部分原因，但那并不是重点！”詹姆斯忿忿地回答说，“至少伊万斯是这么告诉我的，虽然她看不惯我对鼻涕精的做法，但那并不是她讨厌我的原因。她之所以这么讨厌我，是因为……是因为我让她觉得格外困扰！”

西里斯神情复杂地看了詹姆斯一眼，“她真的是这么说的？”

“是的。”詹姆斯点头，“她还告诉我——我们之间根本就不可能。”

“我认为……”在思忖了片刻后，西里斯忍不住转了转自己灰色的眼珠子，终于还是选择将自己内心的真实想法说了出来，“她也许是觉得你有一些自大，而你平常为了吸引她的主意力而做出来的一些事情——包括当着她的面对鼻涕精施展恶咒之类的，让她感到受到了冒犯。”

“有的时候……也有一些傲慢。”就连彼得也不禁小声地插话道，尽管他说出这话时的状态看起来战战兢兢的。

“噢——真是谢谢你们，提醒得十分及时！”詹姆斯听后，像个泄气的皮球那样长叹了一口气，与此同时还忍不住挖苦道，“你们应该早一些告诉我！我从前并不知道原来我这么做竟然会起反效果！”

西里斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩膀，转身走向了自己的行李箱，随后蹲下.身子开始往行李箱里面丢掷着衣物，看样子并不打算接詹姆斯的话。

他的这种态度显然是让詹姆斯感到有一些不满，“嘿！”他冲西里斯尖声喊道。

西里斯这才回过头来看向了他，“我想……从前月亮脸或许提醒过你，只不过在当时你并没有把他的话听进去，因为你觉得他不如你受女生欢迎，在这方面，他的建议并没有什么参考价值。”他低声回答道，“至于我？你知道的，尖头叉子——我也没比你好到哪里去。”

**

第二天早晨，就在西里斯、詹姆斯、彼得三人站在站台上等待着特快列车的到来的时候，詹姆斯突然又做出了一个决定。

“我决定这个暑假不回家了。”他说。

“别这样，尖头叉子。”西里斯听后忍不住打趣道，“你即便在爱情上受挫，也不至于连家都不想回了吧？”

詹姆斯小小地横了他一眼，“我这个决定和伊万斯没有关系。”他尽力让自己的语气听起来沉着一些，“我打算在这个暑假去找月亮脸——然后劝他回来霍格沃茨上学。”

西里斯微微一愣，思考了几秒后问道：“你认为他会答应吗？”

“我不知道。”詹姆斯无奈地摇了摇头，“但总得试试，难道不是吗？”说完，他又一次看向了站在自己身边的两位朋友，带着询问的目光问道，“你们愿意和我一起去吗？”

“当然。”西里斯几乎是在他话音落下的那一瞬间就立刻接话道，“反正我也没地方可去，因为我是绝对不会主动回家的。”

詹姆斯微微颔首，接着问道：“虫尾巴呢？”

在西里斯和詹姆斯共同的目光的注视下，彼得似乎显得有一些紧张与不安，事实上，他的确对詹姆斯的这个提议没有什么十足的兴趣，但是他也知道——只要是詹姆斯和西里斯下定决心了要去做的事情，就没有任何属于他的反驳的余地。

于是最终，他也只得勉强地答应道：“好吧。”

詹姆斯这才满意地点点头，原本一直紧紧抿着的嘴唇终于稍微展开了一个笑容。

猩红色的特快列车在一声尖锐的鸣笛之后，慢慢地靠向了学生们所在的展台。一年级的新生们纷纷对此表现得雀跃不已，对比起来，高年级的学生们则显得矜持和淡然许多了。

正当西里斯打算提起行李，径直走向列车的入口的时候，詹姆斯却突然拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他朝着前方看去，“西里斯，你看！”西里斯下意识地抬头，只见斯拉格霍恩教授正携着斯莱特林的女级长——阿佳莎·格林格拉斯朝着教师车厢所在的方向走去。

西里斯注意到阿佳莎已经换下了厚重的霍格沃茨校袍，转而穿上了一身看上去靓丽且更加轻薄的天蓝色纱制裙装，一头金黄色的长发也用一根蓝色的丝带松松地挽在脑后。

下一秒，金发少女像是猛地注意到了自己的目光，突然回过头来看向了他。

格林格拉斯这一次可没有像往常那样朝自己露出一个虚假的笑容。

而西里斯依旧站在原地紧紧地盯着她。

紧接着，西里斯看见斯拉格霍恩教授转过身来，满脸笑容地对她说了几句话，金发少女原本由于西里斯而微微蹙起的眉头也渐渐地舒展了开来。她于是很快就转移了自己的目光，不再将注意力放在西里斯身上，而是冷淡而高傲地昂起了头，和斯拉格霍恩教授一起踏进了车厢的大门。

西里斯紧盯着她纤瘦的背影的同时，不由得条件反射性地问道：“他们要去做什么？”

“你不知道吗，大脚板？”彼得连忙说道，“我听说——格林格拉斯受到了斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请，要在这个暑假和斯拉格霍恩一起前往法国布斯巴顿学院。”

“为什么？”西里斯不解地皱起了眉头，“为什么偏偏是她？”

“不知道。”彼得摊了摊手，“或许是由于她是级长，同时又是斯拉格霍恩最喜欢的学生之一吧。”

斯拉格霍恩最喜欢的学生？

西里斯无端地在此时想起了另一个人，那个只要回想起他的脸，就会让他心生不快的人——西弗勒斯·斯内普。既然格林格拉斯收到了邀请，那么那个斯内普也极有可能收到了同样的邀请。如果真的是这样的话，那么斯内普呢？难道也要和她们一同前去布斯巴顿吗？

“鼻涕精去吗？”西里斯不假思索地压低了声音问。

“不，他才没资格去呢！”彼得尖锐而又刻薄地说道，“看看他身上穿的那一身破烂——我估计他都承担不起从英国去到法国的路费。他的家境哪能跟格林格拉斯比？斯拉格霍恩教授又不是傻子，我想他是绝对不可能邀请鼻涕精的。”

听完了彼得的这个回答，西里斯这才心满意足地眨了眨眼睛，然后又一次将自己的身体面向了车厢的入口。

他想彼得说没错。

那个“鼻涕精”才没有任何资格和格林格拉斯相提并论。


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 079

霍普·卢平在早上听见敲门声的时候，还以为是她预定的一箱新鲜牛奶终于在经过了半个月之后姗姗来迟。却没有想到，等她打开房门后，站在门前的竟然会是三名对她而言有些面生的少年。

霍普太太下意识地看向了他们胸前的徽章——金红色的雄狮，这无疑是格兰芬多学院的标识。她很快就明白了什么，不由得惊喜地看着三名格兰芬多少年问道：“你们是莱米的同学吗？快进来吧！”

西里斯、詹姆斯还有彼得看起来有一些紧张，事实上，这也的确是他们三人第一次来到卢平的家中，而由于詹姆斯记错了卢平的家庭地址的缘故，他们三人甚至还在半路上逗留了整整半个小时的时间。

“莱米！快下来，你的朋友们来看你了！”

正在二楼书房写作业的卢平听后，立刻丢下了手中的羽毛笔，接着连忙急不可耐地跑下了楼梯，张开双臂迎上了他的三名好友。

“詹姆斯，西里斯，还有彼得……你们怎么来了？”卢平的看上去十分兴奋，“怎么不提前通知我一声？这样我才好做好准备迎接你们——”

“我们就是想给你一个惊喜。”詹姆斯和西里斯连忙笑嘻嘻地接话说。

五分钟后，卢平的妈妈霍普太太给四个男孩端上了四杯热腾腾的红茶和一大盘美味的自制曲奇。詹姆斯和彼得见状，都纷纷露出了渴切而向往的神情，反观坐在他们身旁的西里斯和卢平——则显得要镇静许多了。

“我可真是饿坏了！”詹姆斯伸出手，从盘子里抓起了一大把曲奇饼干，将它们丢进了嘴里，“从霍格沃茨出来之后，我们三个甚至什么都还没来得及吃呢！”

“你慢一点儿，詹姆斯。”卢平将手边的一杯热茶放到了詹姆斯的面前，“小心别噎着。”

劫道者四人组终于又一次团聚，四个大男孩聚在一起总是有说不完的话题和开不完的玩笑，上午的三个小时仿佛一眨眼间就过去了，一直到霍普再一次端上午餐的时候，卢平才猛然间想起了什么。

“对了，”卢平看着詹姆斯和西里斯问道，“我还没问你们呢，你们怎么会突然间想要跑到我家里来？”

詹姆斯正欲接话，“是这样的，月亮脸。其实我是想——”

但还没等詹姆斯把他心里所想的那句话完全说出口，西里斯就耸了耸肩，十分适时地插话道：“也没有为什么，就是放暑假了，我们几个也没有地方可去，干脆就直接了来你家找你了。”说完，他又意味深长地瞥了自己身边的詹姆斯一眼，似乎在示意着他些什么。

只不过心思细腻的卢平很快就察觉到了自己的这两位朋友脸上的异样，在心中仔细斟酌了片刻后，他才小心翼翼地问道：“詹姆斯，我想你之所以会过来我家，是因为你想要劝我回学校上学，对吧？”

詹姆斯微微一愣，虽然还没有来得及回答，但他脸上的表情显然已经出卖了他。

“不用多此一举了，詹姆斯。”卢平淡淡地说，“我已经决定了——我是不会回去的。”

“为什么？”

“原因其实不是那么的重要，重要的是，我并不打算改变我的决定。”性格一向温和的卢平难得有一次表现得如此坚决，詹姆斯也不由得因此将自己原本想说的话硬生生地吞了回去。

“说起来，你们几个考得怎么样？”或许是想要转移一个话题，卢平在詹姆斯陷入沉默之后，又努力地用欢快的语调问道，“我想詹姆斯和西里斯应该考得不错吧？”

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，显得很是怡然自得，“完全没问题，那些题目对我来说根本就是小菜一碟。”

詹姆斯干咳了几声，“我也觉得题目并不算太难，总之我是早早地就写完了。你呢，月亮脸？”

“我说不准。”卢平苦笑着摇了摇头，“其实这份考卷里还是有几个问题让我感到有一些犹豫，但总的来说——我考得并不算太糟糕。”

聊到了OWLs考试，几人就自然而然地聊到了考试结束之后的那场“闹剧”。

“什么？！”

詹姆斯没有料到卢平竟然会在听说完这件事后表现得如此激动。

“你说你们……你们对斯内普做了那件事？”卢平惊讶地瞪大着湛蓝色的眼睛，微微张了张嘴，苍白的脸上似乎泛起了几丝怒气，“你们把他倒挂在一群学生面前，并且还想要——想要脱下他的内裤？”

彼得听到这里，忍不住尖笑了几声，“你没看到真是太可惜了，月亮脸。当时鼻涕精的表情可真的是十分精彩！”

“只可惜——”詹姆斯幽幽地说道，语气听起来有一些不满，“在那时候，伊万斯和格林格拉斯出现了，伊万斯似乎对我的做法感到十分的气愤，但是在鼻涕精十分不知趣地骂了她一句之后，就连伊万斯都对他不管不顾了。真正让我吃惊的是格林格拉斯，我没有想到她竟然会在那个时候为了鼻涕精而和我作对！”

莱姆斯·卢平微微的蹙起了眉头，同时艰难地抿了抿嘴唇，脸上的表情显得一点儿也不像是听到什么有趣的事情该表现出来的反应。

“说句实话，我觉得这一点也不有趣。”他突然说。

“什么？”彼得和詹姆斯都意外地眨了眨眼睛。

卢平紧接着深吸了一口气，像是下定了巨大决心似的看向了他的三位好友，随后用十分严肃而又正经的语气说道：“实际上，我从很久以前就不觉得这件事有趣了，詹姆斯。只不过……在当时，我知道你们是我最好的朋友，而作为你们的朋友，我也不想在你们最高兴的时候说出一些煞风景的话。可是每一次，每当你们对斯内普施展恶咒，或者让他在大庭广众之下出丑的时候……我都感到十分的罪恶。”

他的三位朋友听后，都瞬间沉默了。

“不，不仅仅是罪恶。”卢平说到一半，一面轻声喃喃着，一面摇了摇头，“更多的——是感到害怕。因为，每当周围的同学围在斯内普的身边大声地嘲笑着他的时候，我都会在想——如果有一天，我也变成了那样……我身为狼人的这件事被大家发现，我也成为了大家唾弃的对象——”卢平说到这里，忍不住紧紧地用右手攥住了衣角，一直到他的手背布满了细细密密的汗珠，他都没有松手。

西里斯静静地盯着他，在轻叹了一口气后，还是决定安慰道：“你不会遭受这些的，月亮脸，因为你有我们。”

“不，这不是重点，西里斯。”卢平抬头看向了他，真诚地说，“事实上，我和斯内普并没有什么不同。”

“你当然和他不一样！”詹姆斯急忙反驳，“你比那个鼻涕精好多了——你从来就没有做过一件出格的错事，我想霍格沃茨里的学生们也是明白这一点的。你难道是因为这个，才不愿意回到霍格沃茨上学的吗，月亮脸？”

卢平没有立刻回答这个问题，而是慢慢地抬起了双眼，有些怅然地望着前方。

“我想，我离开学校之后，学校里应该也出现了一些风言风语吧？”

西里斯和詹姆斯怔了怔，反应过来后，西里斯才强作镇定地说道：“啊，没错，有几个该死的斯莱特林的确说了一些难听的话。但你根本没有必要将他们的鬼话放在心上，月亮脸，因为你知道斯莱特林学院里的都是一群什么货色。”

“可我还是会在意，不仅仅是由于我会对他们的话感到受伤，更多的，是我的确不想再因为我自己的缘故让邓布利多还有其他的学生们难堪了。”在静默了片刻后，卢平还是尽力朝他的朋友们展开了一个苦涩的微笑，“而这其实也是我深思熟虑后决定下来的事情，既然如此，我希望大家也能够支持我的决定，好吗？”

西里斯和詹姆斯的心中当然会感到不情愿，可是他们还有别的选择吗？

在卢平说出这样决绝的话语之后，他们还能够有别的选择吗？

“不仅如此，”还没等来他们的回答，卢平就立即补充道，“我还希望——你们能够看在我的份上，不要再欺负西弗勒斯·斯内普了。就当是为了我……可以吗？”

就当是为了我。

就当是为了曾经那个……懦弱、胆怯而又于心不安的我。

**

莱尔·卢平先生在傍晚六点左右回到了家中，他的前脚才刚刚踏进家门，就迎面收到了四名少年的热切欢迎。

“詹姆斯、西里斯……还有彼得，对吧？”

莱尔看着自己儿子的三位好友，伸出手来端了端自己鼻梁上的细框眼镜，同时微笑着说道：“欢迎你们的到来。”

詹姆斯听后，悄悄地冲卢平比了一个胜利的手势。既然得到了卢平父亲——莱尔·卢平的认可，他想他们这个暑假有很大几率是可以留在这幢房子里度过了。

因为卢平是独子，所以卢平的家中实际上只有三个房间可供他和他的家人们使用。有一个房间是他父母的卧室，另一个房间则是他自己的卧室，至于最后一个——就是卢平本人最喜爱的书房了。

彼得的个子相比起西里斯和詹姆斯来说要娇小一些，所以莱尔决定，让彼得和莱姆斯睡在一个房间里，而安排西里斯和詹姆斯睡在书房。

大家谁也没有对这个安排产生异议。

晚上十点钟，在洗漱完毕之后，西里斯才敢舒展着四肢，毫不顾忌地瘫倒在了床面上。睡在他对面的詹姆斯有些好奇地从床铺上爬了起来，探了探脑袋问道：“你认为——莱姆斯真的不打算回去霍格沃茨上学了吗？”

“他不是已经告诉过你答案了吗？”西里斯反问。

“可我仍旧觉得……”詹姆斯轻叹了一口气，“这件事情还有一丝转机。”

“无所谓了。”西里斯懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“你要这么看，尖头叉子——我们下学期就升入六年级了，这也意味着，我们再过短短的两年就可以从霍格沃茨毕业了。即便莱姆斯不回来上学也没有关系，我们仍旧可以在毕业之后保持着密切联系，难道不是吗？”

没想到西里斯的话音才刚刚落下，书房的房门就响起了几阵清脆的敲门声。

“你们睡了吗？”卢平在门外轻声问道。

“还没有！”詹姆斯连忙从床上爬起来，跑到门边打开了房门，同时愉悦地喊道，“我们正等着你们两个呢！”

卢平和彼得微笑着，抱着枕头走进了书房，接着分别来到西里斯和詹姆斯的床沿上坐了下来。

“我们晚饭的时候聊到哪里了？”詹姆斯在这时问道。

“聊到毕业之后的工作。”卢平回答说。

“……哦，对，毕业之后的工作。”詹姆斯和彼得纷纷恍然大悟地点点头，“你们几个有头绪了吗？毕竟进入六年级之后，我们就要为自己的职业而选择相应的课程了。”说完这句话，詹姆斯的内心其实还是有一些隐隐的担忧，但看见卢平脸上的微笑依旧如常之后，他才默默地在心里松了一口气。

“我考虑过加入英国的魁地奇国家队。”见大家都没有开口的打算，詹姆斯决定率先说出自己的想法，“虽然现在还没有教练看上我，但我相信，过不了多久——”

“得了吧，尖头叉子。”西里斯听到这里，忍不住揶揄道，“我看你开一家魁地奇用品店还差不多。”

卢平和彼得听后都忍不住笑了。

“那你呢，大脚板？”詹姆斯回过头去，反问西里斯道，“你想做什么工作？”

“我？”西里斯用手指指了指自己的下巴，随后轻哼了一声，“我父母只想让我在家里乖乖地坐着等死。不，其实这么说也不太准确，按照他们的话来说——他们希望我能够延续布莱克家族的‘荣耀’。”

在他说道“荣耀”这个词语的时候，他止不住做出了一个夸张的、厌恶的表情。

“其实去魔法部里工作也不错。”彼得在这时提议说，“我听说，傲罗的收入很是可观！”

“但与此同时，作为一名傲罗也要承担随时可能会失去性命的风险。”卢平接着补充道，“因为傲罗需要面对的——是货真价实的食死徒。现在外面的世界并不太平，我听爸爸说——已经有不少傲罗办公室里的人因为追捕食死徒而丧命了。”

卢平的这番话让在场的所有人都陷入了一阵诡异的沉思，整整五分钟之内，他们四人之中谁也没有说话。

终于，冗长的沉默之后——

“我觉得这个还不错。”西里斯突然猝不及防地说道。

“什么？”詹姆斯讶异地眨眨眼，看向了自己的好友，“你是说，你觉得傲罗这份工作还不错是吗？”

“是的。”西里斯点了点头，“特别是这份工作还能够追捕那些食死徒，我认为目前来说，没有比这更符合我心意的工作了。”

“可你忽略了一点，大脚板。”詹姆斯尖锐地指出道，“这份工作除了会让你感到备受荣誉之外，它也同样十分危险，我想这才是月亮脸刚才那番话的重点！”

“不仅如此，”卢平也道，“傲罗的入职要求非常的苛刻，能够被傲罗办公室录取的人，基本上都在NEWTs考试中取得了全优。”

“这有什么难的？”西里斯嗤笑了一声，“我敢说——NEWTs根本难不倒我。”

“可它难倒我了。”卢平像是自嘲般地说道，“因为我压根就没有机会参加考试。”

詹姆斯自然是听出了卢平这句话中的苦涩，正欲开口解围，却不料卢平在此时说出了一句让大家都感到有一些震惊的话。

他说：“詹姆斯、西里斯、彼得……你们听说过‘凤凰社’吗？”

“凤凰社？”

“是的。”卢平微微颔首，脸上露出了神往而又敬佩的神情，“我听我的爸爸说，这是一个秘密反抗‘神秘人’的组织，而它的创建人恰巧就是我们的校长——邓布利多教授。我还听说，这个组织大多是由一些不太相成、看起来不太像英雄且默默无闻的人组成的。只要人们有那个意愿和决心对抗‘神秘人’那么他们就可以加入凤凰社。这也意味着——即便我没有NEWTs考试成绩，即便我身为一名狼人，我也依然有机会成为凤凰社的一员。”


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 080

就在暑假快要进行到一半的时候，劫道者们收到了属于他们的OWLs考试成绩。

西里斯看上去考得很好，因为至少在展开成绩单的那一刹那，他的脸上并没有露出半分惊讶的神情，而卢平和詹姆斯似乎也考得不差，虽然詹姆斯在看到成绩单后，总是忍不住想要强调那几个由于粗心大意而写错了的题目。

“你考得怎么样，虫尾巴？”

听清了詹姆斯问题的彼得撇了撇嘴，接着羞愧地低下了头，默默地将手中的成绩单揉成了一团，将它丢进了口袋里。

“不……不怎么样，”彼得颤颤巍巍地说，“我想我本来可以考得更好的——如果不是考试当天我没有睡好的话。”

西里斯听后轻哼了一声，似乎并不太相信他的话，“我还记得你在那天晚上发出来的呼噜声，记得一清二楚，因为它让我和尖头叉子都没能睡个好觉。”

而詹姆斯则是笑嘻嘻地说：“不过我考得还可以，虽然那门该死的占卜课对于我来说实在是无力回天了，但至少，我的魔药学和黑魔法防御术都拿到了‘O’，其他科目也拿到了好几门‘E’。”

说完，他又关切地瞥了坐在他身边的卢平一眼，问道：“你呢，月亮脸？”

“我拿了全优。”

“全优？！”詹姆斯和彼得双双瞪大了眼睛，异口同声地反问道，表情显得尤为讶异。

“说句实话，月亮脸，”詹姆斯忍不住插话道，“你这个成绩还不打算回去上学……实在是太可惜了！我想麦格教授和邓布利多教授一定也是这么认为的！”

卢平听后却只是苦笑了一下，“我们不是说好了不再讨论这个问题了吗，詹姆斯？”

在詹姆斯和卢平小声地争论着的过程里，西里斯全程都没有说话，只是微微蹙起眉头，静静地坐在一旁打量着自己的这两位好友。全优的成绩？莱姆斯的确足够优秀，不过，西里斯也明白——如果不是那门该死的魔药学只是拿了一个“良好”的话，那么他也可以得到一份全优的成绩单的。

当天下午，西里斯突然间向卢平提议道，说自己需要借用一下他的猫头鹰。

卢平的猫头鹰名叫作“莎士比亚”，是以一位在麻瓜世界里家喻户晓的剧本创作家的名字命名的，而他这么命名的原因是由于卢平的母亲霍普太太在年少时十分痴迷莎士比亚的作品。

和西里斯自己的那只全身乌黑的猫头鹰不同，卢平的这一只莎士比亚是灰黑色的——既不是耀眼的纯白，也不是极致的乌黑。有人说，动物是通人性的，从前的西里斯并不愿相信这一套说辞，但是等他看见莎士比亚之后，他也不得不开始动摇自己原先的看法了。

因为莎士比亚就和它的主人莱姆斯·卢平一样，是一个温顺沉静的家伙，和西里斯的猫头鹰“伤风”表现出来的德性截然不同。

“你突然找莱姆斯要猫头鹰做什么？”

就在西里斯坐在书桌前喂着莎士比亚一些新鲜的牛奶的时候，詹姆斯的声音突然从他的身后传来。西里斯下意识地回过头去，只见自己的好友正满脸挂着疑惑地端坐在床铺上，看样子似乎是在等待着他的答案。

“当然是用来寄信了。”

“寄信？”詹姆斯更加不解了，“你要给谁写信？”

西里斯没有立刻回答他的问题，而是慢悠悠地坐在椅子上仰起了脑袋，灰色的双眼幽幽地望向了窗外的一尘不染的湛蓝天空。

“你说……我们真的做错了吗？”

“做错什么？”

“对鼻涕精做的那些事。”

詹姆斯轻轻地“噢”了一声，沉默着思忖了片刻后，才压低了声音说道：“其实在莱姆斯这么说之前，我从未觉得我做错了什么。虽然我们对鼻涕精做的那些事情或许在某种程度上来说，是有一些恶劣，可是鼻涕精他自己也绝非善类。正因这样，我才一直认为自己的所作所为是正义的，直到——”

“直到伊万斯劈头盖脸地骂了你一顿？”西里斯忍不住挑眉。

“直到莱姆斯告诉了我他的真实想法。”面对着西里斯的揶揄，詹姆斯忍不住小小地冲他翻了个白眼，接着捡起了摆在手边的枕头狠狠地朝他挥去，只不过西里斯对此反应得十分迅速，因此那个硕大的枕头并没有砸中他高挺的鼻梁。

“你现在是怎么想的？”

“我想……或许我们从前确实做错了。”詹姆斯轻叹了一口气，略显惆怅地说道。

西里斯没有说话。坦白而言，他自幼就不是那种会选择轻易低头认错的人，即使他真的是犯下错误的那一方，他都极少做出这样的举动。但是莱姆斯·卢平之前对他说的那些话，又不得不让他感到十分在意。难道他真的做错了吗？即便是对西弗勒斯·斯内普那样阴沉、狡猾、油腻的人施展恶咒，也是一件错误的事情吗？

是的，从理智和道德上来说，或许莱姆斯是对的。格林格拉斯也是对的。

他的这种行为的确是恶劣至极的。

可即使意识到了这一点，他却也从未产生过想要向那个鼻涕精道歉的念头。直到现在亦是如此。

只不过……

另一个念头在他的脑海中一闪而过，紧接着开始不停地翻滚、发酵，令他感到无比的介怀。西里斯的父亲奥赖恩在他很小的时候就告知过他，给来信的人写一封回信是一名合格的绅士应该具备的最基本素质。所以，就算对方的来信是一封不怎么友好的“控诉信”，他想他也有义务给那个人写一封真诚的回信。

想到这里，西里斯一言不发地伸出手来，从摆放在桌面上的木制笔盒里拿出了一支羽毛笔以及一套羊皮纸信纸和信封，接着低下了头，开始静静地用羽毛笔在上面书写着什么，神情显得极为专注。

詹姆斯显然对于他的这个反常的举动十分感兴趣。

“你说法国这个时间是什么时候？”

“法国？”詹姆斯先是一头雾水地眨眨眼，但他很快就意识到了些什么，立刻露出了意味深长的笑容，“需不需要我告诉你，伙计——法国离我们这里的时差不过只相差一个小时。这一个小时的差别里，即便你现在就写一封求爱信送过去，她也完全可以在天黑之前拿到手里的。”

西里斯自然是听出了詹姆斯的这些话中话里有话，正当他下意识地想要开一个有关伊万斯的玩笑的时候，他又猛地制止住了自己的这种冲动——毕竟詹姆斯现在已经放弃追求伊万斯了。

……至少从名义上来说是这样。


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 081

浪漫、热情、自由——这便是阿佳莎对法国的第一印象。

来到法国之后，阿佳莎发现布斯巴顿学院远比她原本想象中的还要美妙。这所学校里的长袍和霍格沃茨的厚重长袍不同，学生们所穿的长袍基本上都是由精致的丝绸制作而成的，看起来不仅不会过于死板，反而显得轻薄而又优雅。

“Bienvenue.”

布斯巴顿学院的魔药学教授在见到阿佳莎的第一面就微笑着冲她问好，紧接着还殷切地为她围上了一条天蓝色的丝巾，并领着她来到了布斯巴顿学院的更衣室。

在换上了布斯巴顿学院的校袍之后，阿佳莎愈发地感到自己已经真正地融入了这片土地了。

虽然她和斯拉格霍恩教授是作为校长——马克西姆女士的宾客来到这所学校里做客的，但是作为外人，阿佳莎难免会担忧这所学校里的学生们是否会对她有所排斥。

但是经过了一星期的授课后，她发现自己的这种担忧完全是多虑了。

因为这所学校里的孩子们——不论是男孩还是女孩，都对她表现出了在她意料之外的热情，就仿佛她真的是这所学校里的一名魔药学教授那样。

而在这趟法国之旅进行到一半的时候，阿佳莎收到了一则来自于霍格沃茨的好消息。

“我真的很为你骄傲，格林格拉斯小姐。”当斯拉格霍恩教授将那枚象征着荣誉的学生会主席勋章交给阿佳莎的时候，他的脸上也和她一样，是洋溢着心满意足的笑容的，“这个结果是毋庸置疑的——新的七年级里，还有哪一名学生能够比你更加胜任这个职位呢？我想即便是麦格教授，在看完了你那有意的期末成绩单之后，也不会对这个结果表示出任何异议的。”

阿佳莎微微颤抖着手臂，接过了斯拉格霍恩教授递来的荣誉勋章，内心仿佛有一块厚重的大石头轰然落地。

没错，她的确希望自己能够成为新学期的女学生会主席。而就像斯拉格霍恩教授所说的那样——她对自己的成绩单也是十分的有自信的。

然而，霍格沃茨的校长——邓布利多教授在选择级长和学生会主席的时候，并没有将学习成绩视为一项至关重要的决定因素。

阿佳莎深知，自己虽然勉强算得上是一名成绩优异的优等生。可是，她也绝非出身于格兰芬多学院的邓布利多教授所认为的那一类最优秀的学生。

想到这里，阿佳莎微微垂下了眼睫，双眼直勾勾地凝视着手中的那枚闪闪发光的荣誉勋章。没错，也许她目前还不能完全取得邓布利多教授的认可，但她也凭借着自己的实力成功地当上了学生会主席，不论她是不是纯血，不论她是不是一名私生女，她如今都已经是霍格沃茨学院的学生会主席了——这对她而言就已经足够了。

斯拉格霍恩教授见阿佳莎一直沉默不语，不由得示意性地轻咳了几声，随后继续阐述道：“实际上，这个结果也算是费了我和卢修斯不少心思。”

卢修斯·马尔福？

阿佳莎听后，连忙一头雾水地看向了斯拉格霍恩教授，一个令她恐惧的猜想在她的脑海中一闪而过，“您说……这个结果费了马尔福先生的不少心思，是什么意思，教授？”

作为马尔福家族的独子，纳西莎·布莱克夫人如今的丈夫，卢修斯·马尔福在毕业之后便继承了马尔福家族大多数的财产，也正是凭借着这些金加隆，年仅二十一岁的他才能够年纪轻轻就在威森加摩取得一个席位并且当上了霍格沃茨魔法学院的校董。

“卢修斯这一次帮了我们不少忙，你知道的，米勒娃之前一直认为另外两名来自于她学院的学生更加胜任学生会主席这个职务，好在卢修斯在背后解决了所有的小麻烦。”斯拉格霍恩教授轻叹了一口气，微微眯起双眼，“不过我也可以理解米勒娃，毕竟没有哪个教授会不希望自己学院的学生能够出人头地……”

阿佳莎没有将斯拉格霍恩教授的话完完整整地记在心中，她只是意识到了一件事——自己手中额这枚勋章实际上是拜卢修斯·马尔福的金加隆所赐。

也就是说，她当上学生会主席实际上和她本人的实力并没有直接关联。

阿佳莎苦笑了一声，轻轻地将手中的勋章放在了桌面上，接着幽幽地问道：“那这么说，另一名学生会主席——”

“噢，是的，是的。”还没有等阿佳莎把问题完全说完，斯拉格霍恩教授就急不可耐地回答道，“男学生会主席正好就是诺特先生，这也意味着，你们两人又要像以往那样共事一年了。”

阿佳莎僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，并没有立刻接话。

又要和西奥多·诺特共事一年？

——这可真谓是万幸中的不幸了。

**

而就在阿佳莎得知自己当上了学生会主席的当天晚上，她收到了一封神秘的来信。

这封信是由一只灰白色的猫头鹰送到她的手里的，而她以前从来就没有见过这一只猫头鹰，因此也可以排除她的家人给她寄信的可能性。

来信的人会是谁呢？

阿佳莎带着满腹的疑问，慢慢地展开了手中的那一封信件。

‘致阿佳莎·C·格林格拉斯小姐：  
我和詹姆斯、彼得已经来到了莱姆斯的家中，这个暑假我们是在莱姆斯的家里的度过的。莱姆斯很好，这一点你完全可以放心。莱姆斯告诉我们，他下学期已经不会回到霍格沃茨上学了，他也是经过了深思熟虑才做出了这个决定的，并且他确信这个决定并不会影响他将来的就业情况。  
我承认，在我第一次收到你的那封信的时候，我的内心的确十分的愤怒，所以我才会在那天早上的晨会上对你做出过分失礼的举动——这一点我向你道歉。如果你不想接受我的道歉，也没有关系，至少我已经做出了我最诚挚得到表态了。  
你说得对，我对莱姆斯的所作所为的确是荒谬且不可原谅的，我也不奢求莱姆斯的谅解，但我也依旧确信——莱姆斯是我最好的朋友。在这个问题上，我也必须要向你道谢，虽然我很不想承认，但也不得不承认——是你的话语点醒了我，尽管那个过程也许并不是那么的令人愉快。  
被你厌恶的，  
西里斯·O·布莱克’

在读完坐落在信件最下方的署名之后，阿佳莎心烦意乱地将手中的那张棕褐色羊皮纸揉成了一团，胸腔内的心脏正在极其不规律地跳动着。

她说不出自己的内心此时此刻究竟是一种怎样的感受，有几分得意，也有几分紧张与慌乱，可又感到心满意足——就像刚刚一口气喝下了一大口热腾腾的黄油啤酒那样。

她现在应该怎么做呢？

难道给西里斯·布莱克写一封回信吗？

不，她绝不可以这么做。阿佳莎一面盯着眼前那只猫头鹰的那双黑溜溜的眼睛，一面在心中暗自警告着自己。如果她真的这么做了，无异于承认最初的那封信件就是出自自己之手，而她目前还没有向布莱克承认过这一点。

更加重要的是，阿佳莎并没有充分的理由给西里斯·布莱克写一封回信。她并不需要布莱克与她深交，她需要做的是——摧毁她在他心目中的所有光明、正面的形象，让他真真正正地厌恶自己，并让他为此选择与自己的家族、与这个荒谬的婚约彻底决裂。

这才是她应该做的事，而不是与西里斯·布莱克调情。

那只名叫“莎士比亚”的灰黑色猫头鹰正带着疑惑的神情盯着这一位金发少女，紧接着突然短促地尖叫了几声，似乎在催促着她快点做出自己的决定。

阿佳莎冲那只有些不耐烦的猫头鹰微笑了一下，随后伸出手来轻轻地抚摸着它灰黑色的羽毛，似乎在以这种方式安抚着它的情绪。在猫头鹰稍稍冷静下来之后，阿佳莎才从房间里拿出一瓶牛奶，将其中的牛奶倒在一个小小的盘子里，并将那个盘子递到了猫头鹰的面前。

猫头鹰又一次地发出了短促的叫声，只不过这一次，它的情绪听起来欢快了许多。

等灰黑色的猫头鹰吃饱喝足了之后，它这才勉强愿意“两手空空”地飞出了阿佳莎寝室的窗户。阿佳莎坐在窗边，两手撑着脸颊，双眼直勾勾地看向了那个渐渐离自己远去的小家伙，琥珀色的双眸忽的染上了一层浅浅的灰暗。

她只是蓦地想起了，自己第一次在霍格沃茨遇见西里斯·布莱克时的场景。

实际上，在阿佳莎接受分院仪式之前，她从来就没有对自己会被分进哪个学院产生过疑虑。虽然她是一名私生女，可她也是一个格林格拉斯。而对于一名格林格拉斯而言，她只有一个选择——那就是斯莱特林。

作为一名格林格拉斯，理所应当地应该被分进斯莱特林，就像作为一名布莱克应该被分进斯莱特林那样。

可是西里斯·布莱克显然不这么认为。

十二岁的阿佳莎不明白，那个和自己年纪相仿的男孩，到底为什么会有那样巨大的勇气足以支撑他与整个布莱克家族的理念背道而驰？

而时至今日，她也未能得到她想要的答案。


End file.
